The Nerd and the Werewolf
by fantasamigoricalproductions
Summary: Nora had always been considered a nerd. She never really cared what those people said anyway. After avoiding those jerks all freshman year she thought she was safe but for some reason the strangely buff Brady keeps following her around! BradyOC
1. Nerd

**This story has been on my mind for awhile and I finally wrote it down! So basically Brady Collin and Seth and Sophomores, Jake Embry Quil are Juniors and Paul and Jared are Seniors, Yeah the ages are wrong but it's my story!**

I have always been considered a nerd. A geek. A dork. A loser. And by always I mean I had Star Wars sheets as an infant….and still do. I am on math team (I know I know social suicide), I play RPG games, I still watch cartoons and I've actually read the Lord of the Rings books. Safe to say I've been bullied since about sixth grade when I revealed the fact I'm a level five Shaman. But I don't care. I am on top of the world today. I'm half way threw sophomore year and I finally got my braces off! For the win! I was examining my new smile. I was no Natalie Portman but I looked a lot better.

"Hey MOVE!" My 'tough' thirteen year old brother Luke said as he pushed past me. God, puberty is so ANNOYING! Voice cracks are hilarious but the mood swings I can live without.

"Whoa rude much?" I said giving him a shove. He grunted and I left the bathroom. I ran down stairs to find my mom sleepily making coffee in her frog slippers and my other younger brother Kurt was watching TV. Where was brother number three? Asleep like a normal human? Good for him!

"Ponytail again Nora?" My mom yawned. She's wearing a flannel nightgown she SO shouldn't be talking.

"It's her look Mom!" Kurt explained getting some cereal. I grabbed my backpack as I heard the screeching of my best friend Helen's terrible breaks. My mom handed me my toast with apricot jelly. Ah apricot jelly, the cement of heaven is made out of apricot jelly.

"Fwank Mwm!" I yelled with my mouth full. Have I mentioned my lady-like manners yet? I hoped into the crappy Nissan and gave Helen a big smile.

"No braces!" She gasped happily. Helen had gotten really pretty over the summer; we had been waiting for my transformation. Waiting very patiently. She turned on the car CD we made what we call "The Ultimate Car CD of DOOM!" country and musicals for Helen and Lady Gaga and alternative for me.

"How is you?" That's right people Lolcatz. She laughed.

"I is good,"

_Grease is the word, is the word, is the word_ the car CD sang out.

"Weird I always thought the bird was the word." I said. She punched my shoulder.

"Dork."

"Love you too." But she had to slam on her breaks as a car cut us off. She flipped them off. There were three boys in the truck. One of them flipped her off back.

"Jackasses." She said. I nodded in agreement.

"Damn they're cool." I said sarcastically. A similarly truck pulled up behind us. I turned and saw three similar boys in there. Freaky. Either aliens cloned them and forgot to kill them OR they are secret agents posing as them and will eliminate them. So basically… I'm a nerd.

"We should cut off their dicks." She said angrily. We pulled up into the school parking and were cut off AGAIN! By the same douches! Helen honked angrily at them.

"WHAT THE HELL! TWICE?" She yelled angrily. Oh Helen, always the drama queen. They took up two parking spots. She rolled down the window.

"Uh, Helen maybe you shouldn't freak…"

"HEY! You didn't need to take up two spots!" She yelled. Paul Bates, about the scariest senior in the school came out. Followed by his best friend Jared and of course Brady Locklear. Newest jerk to join the cult of ripped boys. Not that I mind those cults, there really should be more.

"Yes we did, we couldn't have anybody hitting my baby." Paul said. She let out an angry huff.

"Snooze ya loose freaks." Brady added. She tightened her grip on the steering wheel.

"Don't run them over."

"Nor, you are such a good person." But she didn't say it like it was a good thing.

"Hello too many witnesses!" I explained to her. She smiled. See, I'm not miss goody goody! I can be edgy…ish. I turned and grabbed my backpack from the backseat and the other truck came up and out came the equally gorgeous Jake Black, Embry Call and Seth Clearwater.

"That hot guy club must be giving out trucks." I muttered. Helen laughed as we began to walk into the school.

"I should really go to one of their meetings."

"I do." She looked at me like I was crazy.

"When?" I rolled my eyes.

"HELLO? Technology club?" We both laughed at the insane idea that hot guys were on the technology club were hot. Well, maybe Owen Yazzie, but he was like my brother…that was kind of cute. We sat down in our normal spot at the very edge if the cafeteria. I got out my book. Sense and Sensibility and Sea Monsters, the perfect combination of high quality literature and monsters. As I read Helen talked with her friends from the musical. Helen was a great deal cooler then me, she could've easily dumped me freshman year when she was in The Music Man but she's stuck with me.

"Hey Nora don't look now but Jared and Kim are getting it _on_." Helen snickered pointing. Ug, she knows I hate PDA's. I mean we get it already you're in love. I know shouldn't have but I looked. And sure enough Jared the car guy was shoving his tongue down Kim the jocks throat.

"Ew! Why do you do that?" I said covering my eyes with my book. She gave me an innocent smile.

"I was just warning you so you didn't accidentally look." I punched her in the arm. She let out a squeal. And I grinned victoriously.

"Hey Nora, did you do the bio homework?" A girl named Jenna something asked me. Alright I've never a conversation with Jenna; I doubt I'm in the same class as her. Being smart is such a troublesome reputation.

"Uh, there was homework?" This was news to me, I must have forgotten to write it down. Well shit now I need to do it. Jenna had walked away to find another person to copy off of and I was in need of a bio book.

"Helen, do you have a biology book?" I asked her. She looked in her bag and she shook her head. I looked at her friends Grace and Jordan they shook their heads too. Great. I scanned the cafeteria for anybody in my class. I spotted Daisy Greenwood; she was year older then me and always had her books with her. I began to walk up to her, but she was Embry Call's girlfriend so she was hanging out with the scary hot guy club. The total jerks like Paul, Brady and…Paul, and those guys that were nice and hot so I could barely form a sentence around them.

"Uh, Helen want to come with me to get a bio book from Daisy?" I asked her batting my eyelashes ridiculously. She shook her head. "Come on! I thought you like Jake!"

"Exactly why I can't go over there. I have to stay aloof." She said with a grin. Yeah so aloof he doesn't even know she exists.

"Please, don't feed your friend to the wolves!" I begged. She shook her head again. I took a deep breath and walked over to the group.

"Hey Daisy, can I borrow your biology book?" Don't look at anybody else. Daisy was sitting next to Embry he had his arm around her. I really don't like PDA, even that. He was so possessive, and Daisy was a total free spirit , they just didn't fit.

"Sure!" She said getting it out of her bag.

"Thanks you're a life saver!" I told her gratefully. I felt somebody staring at me. Yeah, everybody stare at the dork, you might never see one up-close with out gum in their hair again.

"Hey Brady…you ok?" I heard Paul ask. I glanced over at him. He looked like he wasn't getting enough oxygen. His eyes were wide and his body was shivering like crazy. I wonder if he was possessed by a demon of some sort.

"Um…are you sick or something?" I asked. A sort of tortured but happy sigh came out of him.

"Not him." Paul groaned. One of them began singing 'another one bites the dust' and Daisy was grinning madly.

"Do you know Brady Nora?" She asked. I thought I heard him whisper my name. Well he's only just about the meanest kid at school, even before he got all strangely buff.

"Yeah…he was in the car that nearly killed me this morning." Exaggeration but I kind of wanted the whole 'I don't like him and it's really creepy the way he's staring at me' thing to sink in.

"That-that was you? But-it couldn't off-"I decided to ignore him.

"So, I'll give this back to you at lunch 'k? See ya!" I merrily skipped off. I heard a commotion behind me. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. I looked and saw Paul and Jake dragging Brady out of the school. Figures they'd be skipping.

"Whoa what did you do to them Nora?" Helen asked laughing as I came back to the table.

"Nothing." I flipped open the book and began scribbling down answers.

"Did you make them realize how sexy nerds are so they began to worship you?" She pestered. I rolled my eyes.

"That is exactly what happened, you got me."

"No need to be sarcastic."

I groaned as the bell rang. Helen and I walked to our first period. English, luckily my other friend Owen (previously mentioned) was there and he HADN'T seen Brady's freak out.

"Sup ponytail?" Owen asked as I sat next to him. He had a habit of calling people nicknames that described them. I smiled really big, like a clown. He grinned. "Brace face is no longer here I seee!"

"Whatever Tubby!" He frowned. He had been a bit pudgy in grade school and even though he had thinned out now (and gotten taller) I still pestered him about it. Serves him right for calling me Brace Face. Tubby and Frodo were his two nicknames. He was the only boy in school with curly hair. Something he hated but I found it adorable.

"She caused a riot in the lunchroom." Helen smirked at me. Owen's eyes widened.

"Why?"

"I did not!"

"Did not what?"

"Cause a riot! Brady Locklear-"

"The guy that threw grapes at you in eighth grade?"

"Thanks for re-opening that wound. Yes him freaked out when I talked to him." This made Owen look confused. But luckiy class started.

"Who here understands what I mean when I say the end must justify the means?" Mrs. Willa asked. I raised my hand.

"Why were you talking to him?" Owen hissed at me. I ignored him but Helen answered for me.

"She admitted her undying love to him?" Owen mocked surprise.

"They will make such a cute couple!" He said in falsetto. I hit his head.

"They're going to get married and have lotsa bebes!" Helen said a little louder then they should have.

"Something about Bebes" Mrs. Willa imitated Helen's voice. "you would like to share with the class?" Helen shrunk away. I rolled my eyes.

"Machiavelli was once a baby and we were discussing how his childhood effected his reasons the write The Prince." I told her. She raised an eyebrow. I gave her my teachers pet face.

"Freak." Somebody coughed. Welcome to my life.

**Thanks for reading. I was influenced the songs: Hey Girl by Train, Bad Romance by Lady Gaga and my brothers humming of the Star Wars Theme. **


	2. Werewolf

**Alright Brady's POV bad language but that's just because I'm trying to seem like a tough guy…I fail. But review anyway!**

Being a werewolf kicked ass! I absolutely love it! I have never felt so powerful or free my entire life! Unfortunately because I can't let my family know my mom's constantly on my back about sneaking out. But I did that before I went wolf so no big deal there. Another downfall is having a God Damn Alpha. Don't tell Sam I said that but I already have parents! I don't need another one always freaking out cause I smoke. He sucks plain and simple. Actually a good deal of the pack sucked because they had _imprinted_. Gah Embry, Quil and Jared are all constantly goo-goo eyes and dorky smiles. Not to mention hearing their thoughts sometimes when they get a little naughtier I'm cool but most of the time it's: Kim has such pretty eye_s_ or I love the way Daisy does her hair or Quil's creep fest when he talks about a fucking three year old. Paul understanding my dilemma has unofficially taken me under his wing. The boy lives down the block from me so we see each other enough. Plus we were a lot alike. Both kind of 'mess with me I'll rip your head off' guys. Collin, my best friend who thankfully also became a werewolf, was more of a glass half full kind of guy, I saw it half empty, and Paul gets pissed because somebody took his water. But because we live close together I get a ride with him each morning. Which is SO COOL! Now I seem like a dork.

"HEY BRADY! YOUR RIDE IS HERE!" My Dad called waking me up. I groaned and rolled out of bed. I grabbed a black shirt that…smelled clean and threw it on. I grabbed a bagel and said bye to my mom and dad. I ran out and hopped into the backseat of Paul's truck,

"Bout fucking time Locklear." Paul growled.

"Sam had on patrol last night! Sue me!" I growled back. Jared just rolled his eyes. He was super mellow because he _imprinted_. We began to drive in silence. Like usual. Paul cut a shitty car off.

"Dude not cool." Jared said. Paul just shrugged and turned on the radio. Jake and Embry came up a car behind us.

"Why the fuck do we have the same cars?" I asked. Paul looked at me.

"WE? You mean ME! And because the shop had a sale on shit Toyota's." I muttered something along the lines of "fuck off." We went to the parking lot which as usual was a bitch because Paul can't let anything happen to his precious fucking car. So we had to scan the entire lot.

"I told Kim we'd get here early!" Jared said angrily, as if that wouldn't give Paul a reason to go slower.

"Oh no!" Paul said sarcastically. "Whatever will I do if you and Kim can't wait two freaking minutes to be together?" I thought it was hilarious and laughed Jared of course was pissed off.

"You guys don't get what it's like to be imprinted! I need to see Kim!" He whined. Paul rolled his eyes and cut off the same crappy car and snagged to parking spots.

"Happy? You can go to your squeeze now lover boy." Paul snapped. Jared glared.

"Ok raise your hand if you're getting any?" He said raising his hand with a smirk. Paul and I didn't raise our hands. Jared triumphantly walked away. The fucker always held that fact above our heads.

"Motherfucker." Paul muttered. I nodded as we got out after Jared.

"HEY! You didn't need to take up two spots!" A pissed off girl yelled from the car. Wrong person to yell at girl. She was only about a six to so she wasn't getting any slack for being hot.

Yes I did!" Paul said with a laugh surprisingly. Maybe she was more of a seven… "we couldn't have anyone hitting my baby." I grinned with him.

"Ya snooze ya lose freaks!" I hadn't seen the other girl in the car but Helen Bates always hung out with people much lower then her. I'm talking twos and threes people. Paul and I laughed as she drove away throwing a little fit. We came up to the table were Embry and Daisy _his imprint_ were sitting. Jake and Quil were also there. I sat down and opened my backpack.

"Dude what the fuck are you doing?" Paul asked. I shrugged.

"Homework." He rolled his eyes. He thought homework was overrated. I for the most part agreed but if I got anything lower then a C in a class my mom would take away the only over thing that kept me alive beside water and cigarettes. TV. He just grumbled.

"God do they ever stop?" Collin sitting down asked. He meant Kim and Jared. Alright, about Collin he grew up with two older sisters so the boy was pretty girly and all "ew people making out" like a wuss. It got annoying but sometimes it was fun to watch the show.

"They need to breathe sometime." I said making him laugh. "Do the math?" I asked him. He nodded. "Can I see it?" He did a dramatic gasp.

"But Brady that would be cheating!"  
"Give me the fucking math homework." I told him shoving him basically off the bench. I began to scribble down random crap.

"You do know it's probably all wrong." Daisy pointed out. I kind of wanted to yell at her, Daisy for the most part was cool. Very go with the flow put up with our tempers but she was such a downer sometimes.

"Yeah thanks for that Captain obvious." I snapped. Embry put his arm around her and gave me a back off look. I never understood stupid imprinters until the very next moment. When I saw the most beautiful flawless creatures ever to walk the earth. Time stopped. My entire world was turned upside down and inside out. But it was also rightened because I knew why I was alive. For her. For this perfect creature. Everything that was important to me, my family, my pack,_ myself _didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was her. I wasn't sure off anything; the world was blurred out except for the girl of my dreams. The love that began to throb through my veins was unlike anything I had ever felt before. Emotions in me that I didn't even know I had were stirring and flying around inside of me. I only wanted one thing. Her. I couldn't even control myself anymore. I began to shake from head to toe. Collin grabbed me. He was keeping me from falling, but _she_ was keeping me alive.

"Hey Brady you ok?" Paul asked noticing me. I couldn't tear my eyes away from my angels though. Ok? That was an understatement. I had found my love, my reason for life.

_I had imprinted._

"Uh are you sick or something?" I heard my angel ask. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. And she was concerned about me! She shouldn't be! Oh I wanted to hold her and protect her for the rest of my life. I let out a sigh.

"Not him." Paul groaned realizing what was happening. But he didn't understand, he couldn't. I finally got why Embry and Jared were so lovey dovey because they got to feel like this everyday. Collin began to sing 'another one bites the dust' and Daisy began to grin wildly.

"Do you know Brady Nora?" Nora. That was her name. A more beautiful name has never been said. I whispered it to myself. It felt so good rolling off my tongue. Nora and Brady. Brady and Nora. Mrs. Nora Locklear.

"Yeah…he was in the car that nearly killed me this morning" She said. I could shoot myself. We had cut her off twice and I had called her a freak. Why didn't I see her in the car?

"That-that was you? But-it couldn't off-" I tried to explain my self but what do you say to perfection in human form? She began to walk away. NO! I needed to be around her. To breathe her air, to see her face.

"Oh no you don't!" Embry said grabbing my wrist.

"Let go off me." I said in a low threatening voice. He didn't instead he gave me a look.

"I know it's hard but you can't come on to strong." He knew nothing. There was no way he could feel the same pull for Daisy that was as strong as the tractor beam Nora had on me.

"You can't follow her! She'll freak out." Daisy added. How fucking dare she? She didn't know anything about this.

"You just shut up because you don't know shit about this!" I snarled at her. Embry got and grabbed my throat.

"DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!" He roared back. I nearly phased but Paul and Jake grabbed me and began to drag me away.

"You don't understand I need to be with her!" I struggled against them. The last thing I saw was my angel turning around looking straight at me-disgusted.

"I need to be with her!" I fought back as they took me to the car.

"Calm down." Jake ordered. But I couldn't.

"I NEED TO SEE HER! SHE NEEDS ME TO PROTECT HER!" I yelled.

"From what the Coke machine?" Paul chuckled. I jumped at him and tried to rip his head off.

"If you can't control yourself what happens when she'd around you huh?" Jake asked fiercely as he threw me into the car. "What if you hurt her man?" He asked a bit softer. I blew up.

"I WOULD NEVER HURT NORA!" I hadn't phased without my consent in a month but I lost it right there. In Jake's car. Big mistake because while I tried to kill Jake I ended up slipping on the seats and crumpled to the floor. I let out a whimper.

"Your own damn fault." Paul said. So I phased back and while lying on the floor of the backseat of my friends shit truck-naked-the only thing I could think about was Nora. Every inch farther away I got from her the more it hurt in places I didn't know it could. Every cell in my body screamed to be near her. This was hell. In fact this was the fifth circle of hell. I saw the school where my love was get smaller and smaller.

Imprinting _sucks_.

**REVIEW!**_** Hele Helen**_


	3. Nerd Girl

**Thank you, my fabulous reviewers and to all of those unfabulous non reviewers thank for reading.**

Some how, thanks to Helen a.k.a Ms. Blabbermouth everybody seems to know talked to Brady then he ditched. Some how that turned into I yelled at him because he tried to grab my butt and I scared him away. Wow I just love freshman's minds. Luckily Owen didn't believe them and stood by me. Although he did tease about as much as Helen did. This brings us to fifth period, Spanish A.K.A study hall. Nobody ever paid attention in this class.

"Brady et Nora igual amor para siempre"

" Helen giggled. I yanked on her hair. I know, I know I act like I'm five. Sue me!

"No!" I whispered back.

"_Fue un flechazo!" She said back. I'm good at all my classes, but I can't even touch Helen on the language scale. The girl is bilingual! _

_"…what-o did you say-o?" I asked her pathetically._

_"It was love at first sight!" She responded._

_"Espanola por favor!" Senior Primer told us. He was writing verb tenses on the board. I decided to write them down. Helen poked me with her pencil. And she kept poking me until I hissed. "WHAT?"_

_"Fue un flechazo!" She told me._

_"He's seen me before!" I replied not looking at her. She looked at me like I was crazy, which in her mind, not chasing after any guy that looked at me, was crazy._

_"Not with your braces off!" She pointed out. "Plus, did he see you at all since he got all…" She looked for the right word._

_"Ripped?" I offered. She laughed._

_"I knew you liked him!"_

_Thinking someone is hot and liking them are two different things." I told her turning to look at her. She rolled her eyes._

_"GOD you're so naïve!"_

_"I'm naïve! You weren't even there! You watched from afar!"_

_"ESPANOLA!" Senior Primer ordered. THAT shut up Helen. After class as Helen and I walked to the cafeteria I heard someone calling my name._

_"Hey! Nora! Wait up!" Helen turned to me. I shook my head. I had no idea either. And for some reason Collin ran up to us._

_"Hey Nora. What's up?"_

_"I don't let people copy my homework." I said bluntly. He just laughed._

_"I don't want to copy your homework; I just wanted to know if uh you wanted to sit with me and Brady at lunch?" Helen's eyes widened and she glanced at me. I on the other hand was in shock._

_"No I uh have to go with the library! TO! I have to go to the library! Yeah, that's what I'm doing at lunch." I blurted out. Well, now I have to go to the library._

_"I thought Brady skipped." Helen said, of course she'd never stay quiet during a conversation. Collin shook his head._

_"No, he just needed to get something. He came back second period." Well now I know where rumors were coming from. I gave Collin a nod goodbye and headed off towards the library. _

_"What the heck was that?" Helen asked going after me._

_"I don't know, probably they were going to make a big deal in the lunchroom about me being a freak." I pulled my binder closer to my chest. _

_"Ok, I'm going to eat lunch but I'll come visit you in the barren wasteland of books." She gave me a one armed hug then went off to find a seat. I opened the library door and the familiar gush of cold air hit me. I quickly sat down and began to eat my lunch. I tried to chew as quietly as possible even thought there were only two other people there. _

_"I thought you said she would be here!" I heard an angry voice practically yell. Yelling in the library, tut tut. I shook my head disapprovingly. I craned my neck to see who it was as I bit into my peach. _

_"Heya Padme!" Blaine a boy on the technology team with said as he slid next to me. I rolled my eyes. He was one of the most perverted guys in the school, and some how thought that calling me Padme would make me like him._

_"I'm not gong to call you Anakin anytime soon so you can stop that." I snapped. He just shrugged. I turned away and saw Brady and Collin looking around. Mothertrucker they were coming for me! I put away my peach pit and hide under the table._

_"Whoa whoa whoa! We are in a library!" Blaine said laughing with a big pervy smile on his face. I stomped on his foot._

_"Go away!"_

_"What you'll blow Locklear but not me?" He said. I can't believe this had gotten this far in one freaking day. I felt anger surging in me. _

_"I didn't blow anybody! Just leave me alone you douchebag." I got out and pushed his chair over. Unfortunately he caught himself and got back up._

_"Hey I was joking I know you didn't-Nora!" He said laughing a bit but I grabbed my lunch and walked away. I tried to avoid Brady and Collin but Brady saw me._

_"Hey wait!" He cried. The librarian shushed him. He grabbed my arm and swung me around to face him. Dang I really need to eat more I'm like a feather._

_"What?" I basically whispered. I whispered because I was in the library and because he scared the shit out of me. I hadn't really been this close to him since…ever. He'd made fun of me from afar. I don't think I ever had a boy this near me before. I'm like a Claude Monet painting, far away I'm kind of cute but up-close it's like 'what is THAT?'_

_"I…" He started but he just kept staring at my eyes. His eyes were smoldering. Smoldering! I don't think I've ever used that word before besides when my family attempted to camp. We are such pitiful Native Americans…_

_"I need to go." I whispered pulling away _

_"Don't." He said roughly his grip on my arm tightening. Not necessarily cut of my circulation tight, but I won't be getting away easily._

_"What do you want? I don't know what I did to deserve this but I'm sorry! Please stop saying things about me!" I cried. That made him let go of me. Only now he was scary again. He looked like he was going to snap someone's neck. Preferably not mine_

_"Who's saying stuff about you?" He was shushed by the librarian again._

_"It doesn't matter! Sorry ok!" I don't know why I kept apologizing. But then again I apologize to my teacher when I get a problem wrong. I quickly walked out the door and ran into Helen._

_"Hey Nor! What's up, I thought you were spending lunch in the library?" She asked. I bit my lip._

_"Blaine's a perv, Brady's mean." I said looking at the ground. _

_"I can't believe all it takes is some braces coming off to make all these boy's go crazy!" Helen laughed. She was trying to annoy me but I was not going to give in to her irritating-ness._

_"Let's just go." And then I realized that I had left most of my books in the library._

_"Uh…I need to go back to the library! Come with!" I grabbed Helen's elbow and began to drag her._

_"I don't want to go to the __library!__" She whined._

_"Remember what happened last time you didn't come with me!" I pointed out. She smiled like the she-devil she was. She walked to the library faster then me. I felt a lot better having Helen with me. She was the Batman to my Robin. Han Solo to my Chewbacca. Do we need anymore nerdy examples of our friendship? We walked back into the library. _I went over to the table I was sitting at and my stuff wasn't there.

"Craaaap!" I groaned. Helen had begun looking around the library. I angrily went over to her. "What the heck are you doing?"

"Trying to find the reason people come here. So far all I see is books." I just walked back to try and see if me books had fallen or something. I felt somebody come up behind me. That's right I felt it because Brady makes the earth freaking shake when he walks. I turned and there he was. He looked angry, but also like he had just seen a planet after wandering space for years in search of life…wow I suck at analogies.

"Here." He said. He was holding my books. I slowly took them making sure there wasn't a stink bomb or something in there.

"Er, you could have just left them here I was coming back to get them." I explained awkwardly. He looked deadly serious. Emphasis on the deadly because honestly that shirt did not leave any of his muscles to the imagination.

"How's saying shit about you?" He demanded.

"Nobody, it doesn't matter." I said trying to sound believable. "Why do you care anyway? You never cared before! In fact I thought it was you spreading the stuff around!" Holy Zombie Survival Guide! Did I seriously just mouth off Brady Locklear? I checked his face; it was a combination of shock and self hatred. That's…not possible! I did not just…!

"Hey, we have to get to class!" Helen came to my rescue. Without a question I took off.

_Today sucks._

**A bit sort but bear with me I'm planning on doing every other chapter Nora then Brady. Please review, suggestions, comments, flames are all very important to me.**


	4. Werewolf Boy

**Ok I don't know why half of my last chapter was in italics. Please review! Please please please please REVIEW! And if random words that make no sense pop up, I'm so sorry, I don't know why that keeps happening!**

Jake and Paul let me out at Sam's house, and the only thing keeping me from running back to the school to find Nora was that fact I was naked.

"HELLO! WE'VE GOT AN ISSUE!" Jake yelled as we entered. I quickly grabbed a pair of pants and put them on. Sam's got this weird thing about us being naked around Emily.

"What? This had better be important. You guys miss enough school!" Emily said. I just let out a miserable groan. God I'm pathetic! Paul obviously thought so too because he clenched his teeth together in disgust.

"_Hele Helen_I recognize that look." Sam said coming down closely behind Emily. "Brady imprinted!"

"AW! That's so sweet!" Emily cooed. God they all just didn't fucking get it!

"Yes its very sweet! Can I go see her now?" I yelled at them. Now Emily was very used to my outbursts but Sam still had issues with them.

"Not yet you can't. Obviously you can't control yourself enough to be around her." Sam said. I thought I detected smugness in his voice.

"I can't control myself around YOU ASSHOLES! I can control myself around her! If you'd just let me see her again." But Jake still stood in front of the door. I might be able to take him.

"Calm down." Sam ordered. But I was so not calming down. I began to shake again.

"I FUCKING NEED TO BE AROUND HER! I CAN'T CALM DOWN!" I screamed. Sam had positioned him self in front of Emily and Paul had grabbed my shoulders keeping me from shaking. "It hurts." I whimpered. God I'm a wuss. Although Sam didn't look mad anymore. A new look for him.

"Jake Paul you guys head back to school." Paul and Jake grudgingly left. I was left standing there nearly crying because I wanted to be with my imprint.

"Em, you can go back to bed, I need to talk with Brady." Emily gave me a little wave then went back up stairs. Greaaaat a fun little talk with Sam. Note my sarcasm. Sam walked over and sat on the couch.

"You going to stand there or what?" He asked. I quickly walked over and sat on the opposite side of the couch. HE took a deep breath. "Alright, you've imprinted huh?"

"No shit." I responded. He surprisingly didn't send me his usual no swearing look.

"You feel like if you're not around her every hour of the day something bad will happen to her. You're heart is being ripped out every second you're not with her." Wow Sam thanks for perfectly describing the pain I'm in. This has been _so_ helpful. "But you've got to control yourself. I know right now it seems impossible that you could ever lay a finger on her…in that sense." Wow I think Sam is suggesting what I think he is. And he's wrong. I'd never hurt a hair on her perfect head. "You're obviously not getting it." He said a bit harsher. "Remember how Emily got her scars? You can hurt her. Hell you have the power to _kill her_. Control is what you need. Plus you can't just jump her at school, you have to be patient." I really hate it when he's right.

"What do I do?" I asked weakly.

"Try to earn her friendship. Get her to trust you, like you love you." My heart began to race a bit when he said love. I pictured her loving me. In a sweet way, us holding hands, cuddling while watching movies. Oh and kissing, lots of that. And her loving me in a more …dirty way. I don't think I need to go on.

"People are going to say things about her. You can't kill them." He said in his alpha voice. Well why the fuck not?

"Why not?" I asked angrily. If any fucker had the nerve to say a word against my angel it would be their head on a platter.

"Because A. you don't kill people and B the girl isn't even your friend yet, don't you think she'd be frightened if a boy randomly started fighting for her honor?" I shrugged.

"She deserves it." He put his head in his hands.

"Just go back to school." He tossed me his car keys. I began to walk and was almost out the door when Sam yelled.

"WITH A SHIRT BRADY!" I put on a similar black top that was a bit too tight on me. Damn what's the point of being hot if your true love can't see you shirtless?

School was more miserable then usual. I was so close to Nora but I never saw her. Every once in awhile I would get a whiff of her scent, sometimes my heart would race because she was in a room near me. Not being able see her on top of not having a light **[a cigarette] **in two days I was SO ready to punch somebody. I sat in the back of my fucking English class near the door ready to haul ass out of here. Collin of course was a freakin ray of sunshine today.

"Good news dude, I'm in Nora's class next period." He told me happily. I put my head on the desk.

"Lucky fucker. Do you want to rub anything else in my face?" He rolled his eyes.

"I'll ask her to sit with us at lunch." I smiled at the idea. But when lunch came around and I saw Collin coming looking very nervous I knew she wasn't coming.

"What the hell man!" I tried to keep my voice down.

"She said no!" He said. I clenched my fists.

"Don't freak out." Jared warned. Kim just looked the other way. Paul, Jake and Seth rolled their eyes. At least Collin pretended to be concerned.

"Shut the fuck up." I muttered.

"She said she'd be in the library." Collin said. Thanks for mentioning that earlier!

"Well then let's go!" Oh shit where is it? Why the fuck does this place have a library? I looked at Kim for help.

"Down the hall from the science rooms across from the coke machine." She said beginning to flick her spoon. Jared of course got rid of her boredom by starting to make out with her. I think he's just doing that piss me off.

"Come on Collin." I muttered. We both walked off to the library. The little old lady that worker there nearly had a heart attack when we came in. Collin gave her a friendly smile, I scoped out for Nora. I couldn't find her! Damn it!

"I thought you said she'd be in here!" I yelled at Collin grabbing and shaking him. The librarian shushed me.

"She said she was going to be in here! It smells like she's in here!" He said softly so we wouldn't get in trouble. He was right. I looked around for her again. I saw her. There she was looking stunning while biting into a peach. She looked around for somebody, I hoped it was me. I hoped she secretly had a crush on me and I had never noticed it. And now I could sweep in and make all of her dreams come true. But for some fucking reason Blaine Smith sat down next to her.

_Control control control_ Sam's anal voice kept telling me. She saw me, and hid. She was hiding from me. I felt like a monster.

"Hey dude stop staring at her." Collin said pulling me behind a book stack. I shoved him off of me.

"Let me do what I need to do." I hissed. I saw her rushing away. "Hey wait!" I called out desperately. I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me. She was even more beautiful up close. She had a soft face and really big eyes. They were amazing. They were amber with golden tints and flecks of a dark brown.

"What?" She said softly.

"I…" But I couldn't finish, her eyes were hypnotizing. I drank in this moment.

"I need to go." She said even quieter. NO! She can't leave now; she should always be this close to me. Hell she should be even closer then this.

"Don't." I say a bit more forceful then I meant. I grabbed her arm tighter instinctively. I could feel her struggling to get away from me, but I wouldn't let her go.

"What do you want? I don't know what I did to deserve this but I'm sorry! Please stop saying things about me!" I dropped her arms. I had never been more confused, or angry. She did nothing, why did she keep apologizing? And somebody was saying stuff about my Nora. The fuckers will die!

"Who's saying stuff about you?" I tried to keep my voice down but the stupid librarian shushed me.

"It doesn't matter! Sorry ok!" She left me. She walked away from me. I did so fucking matter. I began to go after her but fucking Collin stopped me again.

"She left her stuff here, she's coming back. Go be a gentleman and get them for her." I take back the fucking part that was a damn good idea. I went over there and saw Blaine picking up her books.

"Give those to me." I demanded. He looked like he was about to pee his pants.

"I didn't mean anything by-"

"Just give me the God damn books." He handed them to me and scrambled away. I waited for her. It was torture being without her. I hated going through this again after I had just been so near her. Collin patted me on the shoulder.

"I've got all lunch dude." He said stretching his arms. He was going to wait with me.

"Thanks." I said. She was coming back. I could smell her getting near. I excitedly looked at Collin who gave me a dorky thumbs up.

"Craaaap!" I heard her voice ring out. I walked up behind her. She turned to look, and BAM! There were those beautiful eyes again. It made me so pissed off that anybody would want to hurt this angel. But I had to control myself. For Nora.

"Here." I handed her her books. She slowly took them.

"Er, you could have just left them here I was coming back to get them." She mumbled. She was so cute when she was nervous! But I hated that it was ME making her nervous.

"Who's saying shit about you." I demanded again. I _was _going to find them and I _was_ going to kill them.

"Nobody." But I didn't believe her as much as I wanted to. "It doesn't matter. Why do you care anyway? You never cared before! In fact I thought it was you spreading the stuff around!" My mouth dropped. She had thought it was me. Well now I know who to kill. She hated me. My imprinted HATED me. Her friend came up to her and they left. Collin came up to me.

"Man, I…I'm sorry." He said but I was leaving. I was leaving this miserable place. He began to run after me.

"Brady, come back!" He had caught up with me.

"She wants me gone."

"She didn't say that."

"It was implied!" I snapped at him bursting out the door. I walked past Sam's parked car.

"Where the hell are you going?" This time he stopped me when he caught up with me again. I hadn't really thought about where I was going to kill myself.

"The cliffs."

"To do what? Cliff diving?"

"Sort of." Can werewolves die? I hoped so. Collin obviously had gotten what I was getting at.

"YOU ARE NOT KILLING YOURSELF!" He shoved me to the ground. In my defense, I wasn't thinking straight, anyone could've knocked me down. I just let out a growl.

"You are such an idiot! What if after you do…that she gets hit by a car?" I stood up. You don't talk about imprints dieing. "And you could've saved her." He was right. I shook my head to clear it.

"You're right."

"Damn right I am. You need to stop acting like an idiot." I really did. Nora was a smart girl. She was a geek. I was the mean bad ass. But I'd make it work. I had to. She's my true love after all.

**Wow, sorry that was all over the place. For some reason I write more when I write in Brady's POV. Well he has more emotional shit right now then Nora. Nora's just confused. Please review! I now I sound desperate…because I am.**


	5. Nerdy

I was so happy when school let out. No more rumors or crazy boys with really intense eyes. Ah the math team! I do love this place, me and the four other sophomores on the team or as I like to call them a dazzle of geeks. A dazzle is a group of zebras. There was Max and Mark who were the pimple faced Lord of the Rings obsessed twins. Tad who was the skinniest, dorkiest boy in the world. He is the most stereotypical nerd EVER! Then of course Owen, who was a bit more normal and physically attractive then them. But the boy can recite Back to the Future by heart and is attempting to rebuild his own Delorean. So yeah only a bit more normal.

"Hey Nora! Wshat up?" Max or Mark asked spitting a bit. I whipped the spit of my face, very slowly to emphasis how disgusting that was.

"Well…I got an A on that calculus quiz.

"That was a bitch!" the other one said.

"Don't swear. There are freshmen here, and I also took Daisy's biology book but I was too afraid to give it back to her because she hangs out with Brady and Collin who are stalking me." I gave them a big smile as that sunk in.

"Stalking you? Why?" Max or Mark asked.

"Gee that makes me feel awesome!" I grumbled. I mean it was annoying but I was cute! Well sort of.

"You can report them." Mark or Max suggested.

"Want us to beat them up for you?" Owen joked. That made me laugh. But poor Tad thought he was serious.

"I did get an actual plasma powered lightsaber!" He said happily. We all groaned.

"You are so cliché. " Max or Mark muttered. His twin nodded.

"He's so dense light bends around him!" The other twin began to laugh. Nerd humor, I really do love being here.

"I hate being here!" I yelled to the halls. My mom couldn't pick me up and my dad was still at work so I was waiting for Helen. I could be here till the next day.

"Where oh where did my Helen go? Oh where could she be?" I checked my phone to see if she had texted me or something. She hadn't. Darn it!

"NORA!" A very familiar voice yelled. I turned and saw Brady down the hall. He cleared the distance between us in less then a second. He wasn't even breathing hard. "What's up? Why are you still here? Do you have a club or something?" Wow he is tall. I had to look UP at him.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked. That probably sounded really mean, it totally wasn't supposed to be! I was just curious, great now he's going to eat me! But wait, he looks sad.

"I want to know because I-I want to be your friend." He said softly. Wow I felt like I was in first grade. I want to be your friend! Where is this all coming from?

"Well, if you're trying to play a joke on me it won't work. I don't believe you." I said sounding a little stuck up.

"It's not a joke." He pleaded.

"Well if it was a joke would you tell me it was? Or would you tell me it wasn't one?" I asked him. Get them with logic has always been my best strategy.

"Well if it wasn't a joke, which it isn't, I would tell you it wasn't a joke." Oh so he can think! He was nervously shifting from foot to foot.

"So do you need a ride because I have a car."

"I've got a ride." I said rather quickly. He looked sad. He took a step closer to me. My heart began to race. Why does it do that? Stupid heart!

"Oh." He said softly. And I could have sworn he took a sniff. Why was he sniffing me? I had put on deodorant, brushed my teeth, I'm not fond of perfume but I smell ok. "You never answered my questions." He told me about two inches away from me. Then my stupid pulse started going again. Great, why do I have to be attracted to him?

"I'm here for math team." Gosh darn it I have set myself up for a rainstorm of cruel jokes. But instead he just shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Wow, you must be really smart." He sounded honestly impressed but I felt like a bigger dork then ever. He was going to start making fun of me in three…two…one…

"Do you do any other teams or clubs?"

"Um, technology team. Building robots and stuff." Guys were normally impressed with that. He leaned in closer to me. I felt my face flush pink. He smiled a little. I think he was going to kiss me! I took a step back.

"Personal bubble please!" I squeaked. He frowned a little. He stepped towards me again. What is he trying to pull? Before he could say anything Helen pulled up breaks screeching. Brady jumped surprised. His arm had flown out in front of me, as if to protect me.

"That's my ride!" I ran out to her car, I could already hear the sound of Wicked pouring through the windows.

"Bye Nora! See you around!" He called out to me. I didn't look back I just hopped in to her car.

"Drive woman DRIVE!" I told her.

"_Dancing through life! Skimming the surface! Gliding where turf is smoo_ooo-who was that?" She asked driving away.

"Brady, _Life is painless for the brainless_…" I began to sing to distract her. Her eyes widened and she turned of the CD.

"Locklear again? Damn, he's either a total asshole or into you." My heart skipped a beat, which IS possible by the way.

"He's just mean then because he doesn't like me." I muttered. Helen just shook her head.

"All joking aside, it looked like he liked you, and he was REALLY close to you!"

"I know, it was very uncomfortable."

"I mean REALLY close; I thought he was going to kiss you! I wasn't sure if I should've interrupted." I squirmed in my seat. Helen didn't normally lie to me, but she was a good actress.

"Well I'm glad you did. Hey I heard Sarah broke up with John, maybe that will be whatever body's talking about tomorrow."

"Naw, she's been talking about it for awhile. It's old news." Helen said. I rested my head on the dashboard.

"Thanks for making me feel so much better."

"Anytime!" She said happily pulling up to my house. I jumped out and waved bye. "See you later sweetie!" She called out. I stuck my tongue out. Why don't people ever just call me Nora? I have all these stupid nicknames, I happen to like the name Nora. Even after Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist came out! I got the key out of the plastic turtle on our front porch and went inside. I crunched a couple of Cheerios on accident and I walked around Luke's backpack. Kurt's wasn't there meaning he was at a friends. My youngest brother Quinton, who I like to call Q, was watching spongebob on the couch.

"Hey Q! What's up?" I ask sitting next to him. I sunk down into the cushions and felt books and forgotten toys in the sides.

"Luke got beat up." He responded, adjusting his glasses. He was a nerd in the making!

"WHAT? He got beat up? What happened, who beat him up! God I hate eight graders!"

"Shirley Oliver." He said. Oh that was different.

"Hey Luke!"

"GO away!" He called. I ran up the stairs to his room.

"Come on! Let me in! Did she give you a black eye?" I tried not to laugh. But seriously props to Shirley, I couldn't beat up anyone my age! And Luke was gaining on me in height. He opened the door, and revealed a bruise near his eyebrow and a Band-Aid on his nose. I burst out laughing.

"It's not funny! Shirley is such a bitch!"

"HEY! No swearing!" I say in my best authoritative voice. He rolled his eyes.

"Seriously Luke. Besides, what did you do to make her so ticked off?" He shut the door.

"Go away Nora!" I banged on his door to see if he would let me back in. He didn't so I went off to my lair, or my bedroom in the basement and began my homework. My phone buzzed. I checked it, Helen was texting me.

**What up? You going to see Who Dat Ninja?** I sighed, I didn't really want to but now I was going to be forced to.

**I guess :/**

**:)) Friday?**

**Y not? **At least she attempted to make me social. I had a feeling she was going to come in a group and try to integrate me with them. It was nice of her, but got old. I can make friends on my own! I turned back to chemistry.

"Dinner!" My mom called. She hadn't changed out of her flannel nightgown. Gosh darn it woman! She went to the store today! My dad, who I had inherited my nerdy-ness from was at the table.

"Hi Dad." I said happily, he normally came in late.

"Hey honey, how was school?" He asked biting into a veggie burger. My entire family is vegetarian. Luke and Kurt both came to the dinner table. Q was already eating, but he has a habit of disappearing during meals.

"Whoa Luke! What on earth! Your face-" Dad began to yell once Luke sat down. Mom sighed.

"He said some mean things to some one and they punched him." Notice she didn't say girl ever.

"Who?" Dad asked exasperated. Despite how geeky he was, he wouldn't have his son being less of a man. So I decided to chime in.

"Shirley Oliver!"

"She's big, on the lacrosse team and been suspended once." Kurt noted. The little gossip new everything.

"Oh my!" Mom said.

"Why'd you pick on her? That's like me calling Kim Schmidt an inferior species. I'd die." I told him. Q had disappeared. "Q! Where'd you go?" But he didn't come back.

"He's probably just in his room." Kurt said. We all nodded and continued eating. After dinner I was stuck in the world of Shakespeare. A very interesting world by the way. But I kept on hearing weird noises. I was basically under the backyard so I can hear when people walk in our yard, and there was freaking party going on! Maybe it was some sort of animal. I began to hear yips and barks.

"Dogs?" I wondered out loud. I peered through the window well. It was a really weird angle, but I could see some dog like animals. Wolves. I heard a howl. I shrieked.

Defiantly wolves.

**Thank you, to all that reviewed. Please review! Now I'm trying to get more in detail with Nora but its so much easier when Brady's all lovey dovey! And to Jandmbooklovers he's only clingy because it's the beginning and he is just adjusting to the imprint love.**


	6. Werewolfy

**Thanks to all of my reviewers! You motivate me so much! **

I think I am going to murder Paul. My mind kept replaying the moment I nearly kissed Nora and Paul wouldn't fucking shut up about it.

_Way to go man, very smooth. _ He laughed. Remember my rant on how awesome being a werewolf was? Well the flip side of that is all of these idiots are in my head.

_Hey you think I like having the nerd girl in my head? _Jake asked. I let out a growl. Patrol with Paul, Jake and Seth was by far one of Sam's crappiest decisions. None of them had imprinted and for some reason he thought I had a grasp on the whole 'control you thoughts' thing.

_Shut the hell up!_ I said back. But my mind kept wandering back to her. She was so beautiful. It was no fair, Kim was in love with Jared before he imprinted and Embry and Daisy basically double imprinted because she liked him the second she saw him.

_Boo hoo hoo shut up would ya?_. Paul grumbled. I let out a growl again, this time a bit more forceful. Which was a bad idea, I had never growled at Paul before, and I knew now he was going to want to fight.

_Oh so now were a tough guy? _He said turning and advancing on me.

_Guys don't do this!_ Seth said, but Paul had already tackled me. He began to bit my neck. After much biting and snarling I finally gave.

_That's what I thought pup. _Paul said victoriously. God I was pathetic, I mean Paul was the best fighter but I had somebody to defend now! I had to be able to protect Nora. But some how we got to close to a house so we had to slow down and sneak threw a yard. I hated this part, people flip out sometimes start shooting at us. We slowly began to make our way. Oh god I recognized this scent, we were at Nora's house. I froze.

_Keep moving! _Jake barked at me. But since when did I care about what the fuck Jake said. Not since I imprinted.

_You mean less the a day_

_Go fuck yourself Seth_ I began to walk towards the house. Oh my God this is where she lived!

_Come on man don't go over there_ I completely ignored him and walked right next to the house. Her scent overwhelmed me. I felt her near me; well the tugging feeling I felt when I was far from her had stopped so she must be really close. I wondered how pissed Sam would be if I stayed here for the night.

_Think of pissed your _MOM_ would be if you did you retard!_ Seth said attempting to drag me away. I let out a sad howl. Shit!

_Good job wake up the neighborhood! _Paul really did drag me away. I could feel his teeth thrashing, so he was trying to kill me. Perfect, I remember what Collin had told me about death, so I quickly twisted out of his jaws and pinned down Paul.

_Oh so the little puppy can fight?_ He mocked. So he had let me win that time, I still felt tough. I had to sneak back into my house at about two. I went in threw my window. I heard my parents' bed squeak. My mom had been waiting and just laid down. God damn it, why don't they just go to bed instead of sending me on a guilt trip like this. But my thoughts quickly went back to Nora. I don't think my mind could stay on a different topic for over twenty minutes. I flopped on my bed. The tugging returned I let out a groan. I felt like I was being stretched to far. This was the worst night of my life without a doubt. My chest throbbed with a slow and steady ache. The more I thought of her the sharper the pain was. There was no way I was getting any sleep tonight. And I didn't, so when I heard a howl that had indicated VAMPIRE I just jumped out my window. I had taken off my shirt and was kicking off my pants when Jared, Paul and Sam appeared at the edge of the woods.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming." I muttered at them. I phased and ran off with them. Killing the leech was the only thing on my mind. I could tell Paul was relieved by that. We came to a tree where the smell over whelmed me. The stench filled my nose and I saw the pale vermin sitting in the tree.

"Ah, yes the dogs come. I was warned about you." He had the voice of a serial killer. They always managed to freak me out a bit, but this guy was insane. His hair looked like he attacked in with a razor, it was shredded and uneven. "I wonder what they will do? Can wolves climb?" Paul jumped up and tried to bite him but he missed by a lot.

"That's what I thought." He laughed.

_What are we doing to do? _I asked panicked. Sam was growling.

_The leech has to come down sometime_ He said. And the leech began to laugh again. I began to jump up to. It was pointless, we couldn't jump up to him. We were all growling frusterated. And the sun was coming up. It was about 6 in the morning. Shouldn't he be running away?  
"Demitri!" A voice sugar sweet like a leech called out. This one we could kill. She began to run. She was fast but we were faster. Collin jumped on her and began to bite into her shoulder. That made the boy leech, Demtri jump down from the tree and ripped collin off of her. Collin smashed into a tree, Jared had already started attacking them again. He nearly ripped off Demtri's leg when they crossed the effing boarder! She snarled at us.

"So they can't hurt us here. Interesting." He said evilly. "Now now Corina calm down. We can hunt now."

"I don't now about you but I'm in the mood for WOLF!" She lunged at us and we began to growl but Demtri stopped her with his arm.

"It's time to leave dear. Anton will be wondering where you are." Oh fuck there's another! Is there an entirely new vampire clan?

_Back to my place NOW! _Sam ordered, he was very pissed off. We started running but it was like running threw jello, my legs felt weak and my eyelids heavy, oh great. I had fallen asleep while running.

"Dude time to wake up." I felt Collin shaking me in human form.

_How long was I asleep?_ I asked but realized I was still a wolf. I phased into a human.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"About 3. You slept for about nine hours." He smiled and tossed me pants.

"I slept through school! Damn it!" I cursed and put on my pants. I angrily walked into Sam's.

"Come on, we called you in sick, and talked to your parents." Collin said catching up with me. Great, I hadn't even thought about that.

"What did you tell them?"

"The truth, you snuck out last night and needed more sleep."

"And my parents were cool with that?"

"Well Sam puts it a lot better." Collin said shrugging.

"Did you see Nora? Was she ok?" I asked as Collin tossed me one of Emily's muffins. Collin mumbled something. "What?" I felt my heart racing. Something was wrong.

"She's fine just…I think she has a boyfriend." He tried to walk around me but I grabbed his collar and basically lifted him off the ground.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I said in a low dangerous voice. He didn't fight back, he never liked fighting, and he just let me shake him like a rag doll.

"I'll talk once you put me down." He didn't fight but he was damn good at with holding information. I set him down.

"She was talking with this guy and they were joking around and stuff."

"So she had a fucking guy friend! Was he her boyfriend or not?" I felt my self shaking. Other guys weren't worthy of spending time with her! She was mine God damn it!

"Well, they were pretty close and she was fixing his hair and he was um…" He averted his eyes and opened the door. Oh shit what did that fucker do?

"He kind of grabbed her ass." I burst out the door and phased. He TOUCHED HER? HE WILL DIE! I ran into the woods and began to thrash around. I could really use a leech to kill now. He couldn't touch or be around her. It was supposed to be me! ME! I was her soulmate, her true love she supposed to be fixing my hair and I was supposed to be holding her!

_Calm down! _Seth said he had phased too.

_It's not fair! This isn't supposed to happen!_ I snarled back.

_Collin didn't see all of it, she slapped him_ Relief flooded over me. But then the angry returned. Well now I had another reason to kill him.

_Who? _I growled. I felt Sam phase to. Greeeeat.

_Did anything I say sink in? Or did it fly out the other ear? _He asked. Yeah whatever Sam, by my third parent for all I care!

_Sam he touched her! You never said I couldn't kill people that touched her! _I whined. But he turned on his Alpha power.

_Leave him alone. You need to work on controlling yourself_. Damn it he was right. _And you might want to go talk to your parents. _The always super responsible Sam thought before phasing back. Fuck I hadn't even thought about my parents. I was so going to be grounded until graduation for this. Might as well have a cigarette then. I had to go far away from Emily's or else Sam would murder me. I went where I always did, behind the convenience store, and lit up. It had been such a long time since I had had any nicotine in my blood. Only one thing could make me happier right now. Nora. I thought of her every time I inhaled.

"Hey! Would you stop doing this?" A worker, named Lori I think, yelled at me.

"Oh fuck off!" I said I walked into the store.

"No smoking!" She said. I scowled and blew smoke in her face. She coughed. "Get out before I call the cops!"

"Sure you will." I rolled my eyes and walked out. And I saw who else, but my soulmate. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Uh N-Nora what's up?" I asked but she was focused on my cigarette.

"Don't you know that you can get cancer from those death sticks?" She asked appalled. Oh God now I really did have to quit. How on earth could anyone say no to those eyes?

"I'll quit if it makes you happy." I said softly.

"I'm not telling you to quit, I was just making sure you knew it could kill you." She said blushing a little. It's so weird that she doesn't realize how cute she is.

"Well would it make you happy if I did?" I asked. She nervously tugged at her ponytail.

"I don't know!" She ran into the store. I took a deep breath and stepped on my cigarette. This was going to be much harder then I thought.

**Smoking is bad and none of you should do it! Ok, just need to but that in there. Thanks to NovemberDreamin whose freaking giant reviews make me smile!**


	7. Nerdness

**Thank you for reviewing people! I hope that you all like this!**

It seems that the student population has ADD because nobody even mentioned the Brady thing today.

"It's probably because he skipped and everybody remembered how bad ass he is." Helen reasoned at lunch. I took a bite of my PBAJ sandwich, (which stands for peanut butter and apricot jelly sandwich) and nodded.

"Thank the lord for it to; I don't think I could take anymore of that awkward ordeal." Helen laughed.

"You know using words like that make you so much more lovable and nerdy."

"Ordeal? It's not that big of a word." I cried. She always made fun of me for using big words, but she thought it was adorable not weird. I really should thank the Friendship Gods for her.

"Well if I use small words I'd have to be friends with dumb bimbos oh wait…" I smiled at her. She gasped pretending to be offended.

"You are like sooo mean!" She used her valley girl accent.

"Like I know you are but what am I?" I responded using the same accent. Owen came over and sat by us. And oh my goodness he cut his hair!

"YOU CUT YOUR HAIR!" I screamed as he sat next to me. He gave me a big smile.

"Yup." He popped the P.

"WHY!" I whined. I loved his hair, it made him unique! "I loved your Jew Fro!"

Helen began to laugh.

"It was a Jew Fro wasn't it?" He put on an exaggerated frown.

"You guys are mean!" He said. I patted his shoulder. But then I began to play with his short hair.

"I'm sorry but you look so weird!"

"You're one to talk!" He snapped back playfully. I punched him and the sissy boy flinched back. "Have you been working out, cause you're strong since the last time I annoyed you."

"Impossible you annoyed her yesterday!" Helen said. As the two argued about how he was annoying I snagged his i-pod.

"Hey! What was that for? Gimme it back!" He tried to get it back.

"You cut your hair I take your i-pod. Circle of Life." I said, but I should have known better then to say the name of a Broadway song around Helen.

"The Circle of Life! And it moves us all! Through despair and hope! Through faith and looooove! Till we find our place! On the path unwinding-"

"In the Circle!" I joined in.

"The Circle of LIFE!" We both sang out. Owen just covered his eyes.

"And they call me a freak." We both turned to him. We _were_ freaks but at least had fun!

"Well then leave!" Helen snapped. The bell rang.

"I think I will, but give me my i-pod!" He sad trying to get.

"Oh this i-pod?" I asked waving it in his face, he lunged for it but I had put it in my back pocket.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I said. Then he did what no straight man should ever do to me. He stuck his hand in my BACK POCKET and got his i-pod.

"What the hell Owen!" I don't like swearing but he was but he was so out of line!

"I just wanted my i-pod back!" He said holding up his hands. Helen smacked his shoulder.

"You are such a pig! She was going to give it back!"

"I know I just-" I slapped him.

"Get your head together perv!" I said walking away with Helen. That was too freaky! That was Anakin going to the Dark side freaky!

"That was really really weird." I said shakily. Helen shrugged.

"He's a teenage boy. It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"What was bound to happen?" She gave me a sad smile.

"Well, you two have been friends awhile now, and when you were little there weren't any boundaries but now there are. You guys can't do as much anymore." I blinked. She was totally right. If we had been ten it wouldn't have been that big a deal, but we were sixteen now.

"So we can't be fwiends anymowe?" I whined in my baby voice. Helen burst out laughing.

"I love you Nora!" She gave me a hug. The rest of the day was somewhat normal. Owen avoided me, which was for the best I was still angry. But Collin and Seth I think, they all look the same to me! I know Brady Collin and Paul but I can't tell any of the others apart with out their girlfriends. Anyway they kept giving me weird looks. Not, _I'm going to kill you in your sleep_ or _I will rape you_ looks more, _I am ashamed of you young Padawan_. Although I don't think that's the thoughts going through their heads though.

After school I got a ride from Helen home. She decided to stay over and hang out.

"Wanna watch America's Next Top Model?" She asked.

"No!" Luke said as he came in.

"I don't have an issue with it." Kurt said plopping down next to me. I messed with his hair.

"Nobody asked you Luke." I snapped. He's in his 'I'm a man!' mood.

"I don't care!" He said crossing his arms. Helen made an 'aw' face.

"Don't be like that Lukey! We can watch Say Yes to the Dress instead!" I laughed and Luke blushed. What did he like Helen or something?

"I hate that show!" I whined. Kurt had taken the remote and changed it to Pokemon. We all groaned.

"This version sucks! Everybody knows after Misty leaves the whole show goes down hill." I said covering my eyes.

"Pikachu has really let himself go." Helen shook her head. We all laughed. So we decided to watch Charmed instead. Luke still didn't want to watch a 'girl' show.

"Yeah whatever." Luke said not laughing. God he was such a little teenager! It's so annoying! My mom came downstairs with her PJs still on. I don't think she's worn an actual outfit since Q was born!

"Hi Helen,"

"Hey Mrs. Elliot."

"Have you guys seen Q?" She asked, like the good concerned parent she was. I shook my head.

"He's freeing some toads from the window wells." Kurt told her. Aw that was nice of him. I don't like to play favorites but I would defiantly save Q from a fire over the others right now. Plus that was normally my job considering the window wells were in the basement AKA my bedroom so I fished them out so I didn't have to hear them pounding against the glass all night.

"Nor, can you get some Slim Jims for your dad? He's had a rough day."

"You can use my car." Helen said holding up her keys. She's pretty much welcome to come over at anytime, even if I'm not there. I grabbed them and drove up to the convenience store down the block. And who comes out but Skippy McSkipSkip, Brady Locklear. Ok I was just going to walk right by him. Ignore him, ignore him, ignore-Oh my gosh is he smoking?

"Uh N-Nora what's up?" He said surprised. I totally was not going to be distracted by the fact he was shirtless! He's smoking! Focus on the cigarette!

"Don't you know that you can get cancer from those death sticks?" I asked appalled. The fact that he probably wanted to punch me for saying that didn't cross my mind! Thank you Jesus for making me a girl.

"I'll quit if it makes you happy." He said softly. Boy that's giving me secondhand smoke say WHAT? Why does he keep telling me he cares or wants me happy? If this is the Twilight Zone darn you Alfred Hitchcock! Darn you! Well I wasn't going to play along with his weird flirty game!

"I'm not telling you to quit, I was just making sure you knew it could kill you." I felt my cheeks turn pink, because I didn't want him to die! He was a jerk, and was probably making fun of me because it was Flirt With A Geek but I didn't want him dead! What was wrong with me? I began to play with my ponytail.

"Well would it make you happy if I did?" He asked. I don't know!

"I don't know!" I ran into the store and grabbed some stupid Slim Jims and slammed them on the counter.

"Whoa, calm down!" Some girl behind the cash register said. I took some deep breaths. Being around him was just so unsettling. It was so freaky. I had never actually talked to the guy before yesterday. I mean he threw grapes at me all threw middle school. He boo-ed at the talent show when I sang the Elements Song. God that was a terrible experience, why did Helen make me do that? Anyway now he wants to talk to me and make me happy? What on earth is going on!

"Sorry, that's all." I said handing her some money. I went back into Helens car and took some deep breaths. I needed to get a handle on things. I started the car and drove home.

"Hey Helen, I'm not feeling so hot maybe you should go home." I said yawning. Helen got up.

"Ok, feel better, see you tomorrow?" She said hesitantly looking at me to see if I looked sick. She gave me a hug then walked out the door. I gave Dad his Slim Jims.

"Here's your stuff Dad."

"Are you ok?"

"Just a little tired, I'm going to bed." But unfortunately I couldn't get to sleep because of the darn wolves!

I woke up late and had to skip breakfast so I didn't have to keep Helen waiting. I was so out of it I put on a pair of shorts-in November and a wrinkled orange shirt. I went into the her car my stomach rumbling and my legs freezing.

"Whoa, I'm not even crazy enough to wear shorts!" She had her hair in a bun and feathers for earrings. She was the definition of fashion risk! But she always looked good, I kind of hated her.

"Shut up." I brought my knees to my chest and closed my eyes. I began to sleep but then Red Neck Woman began to play.

"I'm a red neck woman I ain't no high class broad!" Helen sang with a southern drawl. I groaned.

"Can we not do this today?" I asked. She turned it down.

"Stop singing along or playing music?"

"Singing! I'm so tired I can't take anymore!" I closed my eyes and slowly went to sleep again. Helen changed the song to Bad Romance. Darn it I love singing along to this. But I was so so tired. The music slowly drifted away, a sweet sleepy time! Unfortunately Helen started to poke me.

" Wakey wakey!" She said. I opened an eye and saw we had parked. I moaned and got out of the car. I stumbled to my locker, I must have looked drunk! Me drunk! Ha! That's an oxymoron. I walked to me locker and began to stuff my backpack in. For some reason the high school decided to make lockers skinnier then an anorexic model!

"Come on you stupid book!" I said as I tried to pry my English book out of the evil lockers clutches

"Here you go!" A large hand appeared above my head and pulled it out with ease. I spun around and was face to face with Brady's chest. By the way he was wearing a shirt this time. He handed me my book.

"Thanks um what are you doing here?" How'd he even know this was my locker? Well he could have just been passing by.

"I wanted to see you." He said shrugging. He had to be joking. I looked up at him, and he must be a really good actor because his eyes were telling the truth.

"No seriously." I said

"Seriously, I wanted to see. I like seeing you. In fact I'd like to see more of you." He said glancing down at me. Oh my goodness! That's was this is about? Well he's not getting away with this the pervert!

"What?" I screamed. He really was that disgusting he was trying to get into a nerds' pants? God this was NOT my week.

"Oh God that's not what I meant I swear-"

"Sure it wasn't! Just-just stop whatever you're doing. Do your friends have a bet or something? Who can bang the most geeks?"

"NO! No we'd never do that-please I didn't mean-please-" He pleaded with me. But I had begun to walk away. Pretty darn fast if I must say so myself. I heard the crashing of metal I turned and saw a locker smashed in and Brady standing over it with his fists clenched.

Great. I had to be mean to that guy!

**Merci Gracias Danke Thanks! I love all reviews, even flames! Finally a long chapter from Nora's POV let's see what happens next time when Brady tries to redeem himself!**


	8. Werewolfness

**If you didn't understand some parts of the last chapter, go back it should make sense now, and I'm so sorry I totally forgot about Demitri in the Volturi. Just goes to show how much of a fan I am**

I was on a mission to perfect myself for Nora. I finally got that stupid nicotine gum, which does not help that much, and was chewing nonstop. I woke up early today. I showered, shaved, put on cologne, the whole nine yards. My dad nearly had a heart attack when he saw me early and at the breakfast table.

"What are you doing?" He asked sitting down.

"Eating." I grunted. He gave me the usual 'watch what you say' look.

"Don't think that this will get you off the hook for sneaking out and missing school. You're still grounded for the next two months." He told me trying to sound like Sam. God my parents are lame. I just shoveled more food into my mouth. It been awhile since I'd had a real breakfast, and it was awesome. My Mom almost dropped her coffee when she saw me. I had put on the polo and khakis she had bought me for Christmas last year. I had never even taken them out of the bag until this morning

"Well, you-" She gulped her coffee. "You look nice today." I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks mom gotta go." I said walking out the door. I came up to Paul's car just as he pulled up.

"Whoa ho ho! Look who's finally on time!" Paul said laughing.

"Shut up," I snarled. I got in the car.

"You look nice man." Jared said. Thank the lord I had a fellow imprinter with me. I slumped against the window. God this dumb gum was not good enough!

"Yeah, why the fuck are you super preppy?" Paul asked.

"Why the fuck do you think? Nora!" I snapped back. He rolled his eyes.

"Great we had to loose another and to a geek." He muttered. I felt the wolf inside of me want to kill him, but my smoke deprived side told me to just chew my damn gum. We got to the school and I picked up her scent right away. I took off towards it.

"Damn it Brady," Paul grumbled. "Try not to freak her out this time lover boy!" He yelled as I took off down the hall. I was following her foot steps almost exactly; my wolf super senses told me that. Don't freak her out, Paul was a dick but right I could not mess up again. I saw her at her locker and my heart raced.

_Be cool Be cool_ I told myself. But it was impossible to be cool around her. I never understood how I couldn't have seen how beautiful she was before! She was short and slender, a cute round face that had the most stunning eyes, that were a bit big but I found them perfect, more to look at right? On thing that annoyed me about her, which seems quite impossible, but she always had her hair in a ponytail. She had silky soft black hair that I was dying to run my fingers through, but you can't do that with a ponytail!

_Just be nice to her_. She was struggling to get a book out of her locker; well this is where super strong wolf boy comes in!

"Here you go!" I said cheerfully reaching over her head as I pulled it out with ease. She spun around and I handed her her book.

"Thanks um what are you doing here?" She asked clearly nervous. I swallowed a sigh. Did I expect her to swoon, realize what an awesome guy I was and fall into my arms? No. Did I want her to? Yes.

"I wanted to see you." I shrugged attempting to pull off a casual look. She gave me an 'Are you shitting me?' look. Ouch. I think I felt my soul die a little.

"No seriously." She asked. I fought off the urge to get down on my knees and explain my undying love for her. Instead I just said:

"Seriously, I wanted to see you. I like seeing you. In fact I'd like to see more of you." You know, people have called me stupid before, but I never agreed with them until now.

"What?" She screamed. What the hell was wrong with me? Why do I always come off like a tool around her?

"Oh God! That's not what I meant I swear-"

"Sure it wasn't! Just-just stop whatever you're doing. Do your friends have a bet or something? Who can bang the most geeks?" She said turning away from me. I was in deep shit here! I couldn't I just earn her trust like a normal guy, no I had to be the worlds biggest asshole around her!

"NO! No we'd never do that-please I didn't mean-please" I pleaded with her. But she turned and ran away.

_Don't follow her! Don't follow her!_ I told myself. Damn it! This was so not fair! I couldn't be overbearing or whatever, but I couldn't be with out her! BUT I couldn't be with her! Fuck!

"Fuck fuck fuck!" I muttered under my breath. She didn't trust me, she always assumed the worst of me and she didn't want to be around me! Come to think of it I wouldn't want to be around me either. I curled up my fist and punched a locker. Fucking stupid idea because I forgot my werewolfness and completely destroyed it. I quickly walked back to the table before anybody could see that. I sat down utterly defeated.

"You look nice today." Kim said laughing. Nice to see the power couple had the decency not French in front of us.

"Oh eat it Kim." I grumbled.

"Good to see your back to your old bitter self." Jake said. I just grunted.

"Leave him alone guys." Collin said.

"Yeah leave poor widdle Brady alone!" Jared said making a mocking sad face. I clenched my fists.

"Back off Jared I'm SO not in the mood for your shit right now." I threatened. It did the trick because he turned back to Kim. I saw over their heads Nora. I watched her for the rest of the morning. That sounded creepy, because it was. But I now know that she likes to read. And that Helen, her friend, talks to other people instead of appreciating her time spent with a Goddess among us. Also that four full-blown geeks like to hover around her.

"Dude are you coming?" Collin asked kicking my leg. The bell had rung.

"Yeah yeah." I griped as I got up. The rest of my day was just a daze; school mattered to me even less now.

"Come on, would you stop moping for a second? It's Friday! Enjoy it!" Seth told me putting his arm around me. I moved out from under his arm.

"Leave me alone." I said.

"Come on go see that Tracey Morgan movie with Collin and me!" He said. I thought about it. At the moment anything without Nora sounded awful but…

"Will you guys leave me alone if I say yes?" I asked. Seth smiled.

"Nope, but will you come anyway?" I nodded. He clapped me on the back.

"Be at the theater at seven, don't try to skip out on us or we will come drag you out of your house." He said laughing. I didn't because I know it was true. It occurred to me that I was grounded, oh well. Never stopped me before

When I got home I decided to actually ask my mom if I could go out tonight. I figured if I asked she'd be so caught off guard she'd say yes. Damn imprinting has turned me into such a goody goody!

"Hey Mom, Seth and Collin were going to a movie tonight, can I go with them?" I asked. Her eyes basically jumped out of their sockets. First I was dressing nice now I was asking permission for things, my mom must've thought she was dreaming.

"Uh sure sweetie, do you need to borrow the car?" Great I'm going to have to take a mini van to the movies.

"Now I'll just walk." I told her. As I walked out the door Seth walked up.

"Oh so you aren't bailing." He said sounding honestly surprised. Jackass.

"You got a car?" I asked him. I was not in the fucking mood for walking. He motioned to his car on the street.

"Good park job." I said. He just got in the car. Why so many of my friends were so damn happy I'll never know. At the theater I saw Collin, Jake and Paul. "So it's the entire pack seeing this stupid movie?" I groaned. I did not want to deal with them tonight.

"Nice to see you out of the house." Collin said all smiles. I heard a couple squeals. Jake looked behind him. He turned back grinning

"Run Nora RUN!" I heard the voice giggle. I turned and saw a ponytail run into the theater. I began to walk foreword to follow her but Helen ran up to me.

"Um, hi?" Seth said as she marched straight up to us. She sent him a look that Leah gave him when he said something inappropriate. He cowered back. She turned to me.

"Do you like Nora?" She asked.

"Hello to you to Helen!" Paul said. She flipped him off. Paul surprisingly didn't get angry; in fact he thought it was funny.

"Do you? Is this just a sick joke or is it legit?" She asked. How could she even ask that? Did I _like_ her? I was in love with the girl!

"What?" I asked her in a low voice. I can't get mad at her, but I felt my anger rising.

"She asked if it was like legit?" Paul said in a high pitched mocking voice. She glared at him.

"Trust me, it's defiantly legitimate. I like her." I told her. She smiled then motioned to the movie theater.

"Then you have my blessing, she's sitting in the back." I debated kissing her, but I was going to save that for Nora. I ran into the theater and followed my nose. Great I sound like the fucking Fruit Loops bird. I walked to the very back of the theater and saw Nora's silhouette. I sat down next to her. She jumped and whispered.

"What are you doing here? Where's Helen?" Wow, her voice is beautiful. Not being able to see her amplified her voice. Focus Brady!

"She's coming; I figured I'd sit here until then." I whispered back. I put my arm on the arm rest between us and felt my hand brushed hers. I felt electricity run threw my veins as we touched. I took her hand in mine. She felt something to because I could feel her pulse quicken.

"Let go off me!" She hissed.

"Why?" I whined. I didn't want this feeling to go away. I loved her so much, why couldn't I make her see that?

"Because! Because I don't want you holding my hand! It's weird." She tried to pull her hand out, so I let go.

"Sorry." I muttered. I crossed my arms to avoid further temptation. She turned back to the movie. I did the same.

"Helen?" She whispered as more people came into the theater. It _was_ Helen. Great. Helen ran up and sat down next to her. And Jake sat by her, then Seth, Collin, and Paul.

"What is going on?" She whispered to Helen. This so wasn't going the way I imagined it would. Fuck my life.

**Finally I title that makes sense! Yeah I threw in werewolfness some where I dare you to find it! So I tried to give you a better picture of Nora, but I suck at describing guys so there's a picture on my profile of Brady. Check it out. It's worth it. Trust me.**


	9. Nerdly

**HEY sorry I was on vacation so I couldn't update! I shall update as fast as possible to make up for it!**

"Must we go see this movie?" I asked Helen. We were in my lair Helen was sprawled across my bed picking at Darth Vader's head. I was on my R2D2 beanbag chair. But you know, ignoring those two things my room is relatively normal. Purple walls, a dresser with a mirror, a desk, one door to my bathroom another to the rest of the basement…it disgusts me sometimes.

"Of course you do! You said you would!" Helen told me readjusting her bun. God I hate her hair. It was black (of course all Quiletes had black hair) but it did WHATEVER she wanted it to do! My hair is stick straight no matter how much hairspray Helen attacks me with.

"But it looks so stupid!" I whined. I hated Tracey Morgan movies, but the whole world seemed to disagree.

"It looks funny!" She corrected me.

"Stupid."

"Funny!"

"Stupid."

"Funny!" I groaned defeated and she smiled triumphantly. She hopped off my bed. "You might want to change, considering what a hot item you are now." What the heck was she talking about? I was probably the farthest thing from a hot item. Helen was the hot one of our duo. She had a pretty heart-shaped face, her hair that I could rant about for a good hour but won't, full figured, and look good in virtually everything. Like right now she is wearing a long sleeve teal shirt that matches her peacock earrings and a jean vest over it. A freaking vest!

"What do you mean? I'm not a hot item at all; I'm not even a mediocre item!" She hit my arm. She does that when I make fun of myself.

"A little bird told me that Brady _likes you_!" She smiled. I felt my stomach flip.

"No he doesn't. There is no way he could like me." I told her.

"But why wouldn't he like you? You're such a cutie!" I felt my insecurities bubble over.

"I'm not cute! I have stupid hair, a round fat face with big bug eyes, I have like NO curves-" But Helen flicked me between the eyes.

"None of that talk! You're eyes are pretty and I would love to be as skinny as you." I rolled my eyes. I hated when she went on about how hard it is to have a big chest and actually having a butt unlike me. "And you do so have curves!" She told me. I changed into a yellow top with cap-sleeves and a pair of jeans. When I was finished and Helen approved me she ran up the stairs and I trudged behind.

"Hey Helen! Hey Helen!" Kurt ran up to her. Helen was like a second older sister to him. She stopped for him of course. "Do you like my hair?" He asked, he had put his long hair into a braid. It did look a lot better on his small features. I was so pissed off when Luke cut his hair short, it was only because Brady's cult did it and he wanted to be 'cool like them'.

"I love it hun!" She told him. He beamed. Q came over at attacked himself to my legs.

"Q I'm going to see a movie." I said trying to shake the little butterball off.

"But Kurt will do my hair if you leave!" He whined. I picked him up.

"Kurt no playing human doll with Q!" I ordered. Helen had already gone out to the car. What can I say, the girl has no patience.

"Curfew's eleven!" My mom reminded me. She was sitting in the kitchen in surprise surprise her pjs. He black hair was frizzled and you could even see a few gray streaks, I guess she gave up on the whole 'look alive during the day' thing. Helen began to honk the horn at me.

"Bye!" I yelled to the house before running out to the car. She sped off breaking as many rules of the road as possible. I of course was used to this. The theater was packed! I whistled, impressed.

"Come ON!" Helen said slamming her door shut.

"Geez you like the previews to much!" I told her as we walked into the theater. And the line was quite possible the longest in the universe because it took us ten minutes to get to stupid ticket seller…place. Helen impatently tapped her foot and I noticed a poster for Enter Springtime the new Alan Burcherberry movie.

"Let's see Enter Springtime instead!" I suggested to Helen.

"You know I don't like those artsy fartsy movies!" She said. I rolled my eyes. Alan Burcherberry was my favorite director of all time, but Helen hates seeing indie movies so I usually went solo or with Owen. After tickets we decided to get food.. I got milk duds, Swedish fish and all the gummies I took get now that I was brace free. Helen bought popcorn.

"Hey is that Collin?" I asked pointing to the giant getting nacos. It had to be one of the Hot Guys Club. Helen shrugged.

"I don't know, he never talks to me, or looks at me." She scoffed clearly upset.

"I thought you liked Jake Black." I said. She clapped her hand over my mouth.

"Don't say that out loud!" She squealed. She glanced over my shoulder. "Hey is that Brady?" I spun around. WHAT THE PHANTOM MENANCE IS HE DOING HERE?

"Why is he here? Why HIM?" I whispered.

"Run Nora RUN!" Helen laughed and I did. I ran into the theater and took a spot in the back as usual and waited. And waited. And waited. What the heck was taking Helen so long? She was the one that hates being late! I heard somebody running up the stairs and in a matter of seconds something similar to a bear sat next to me. Oh wait, it's just Brady.

BRADY?

" What are you doing here? Where's Helen?" I hissed at him. Brady freaking Locklear was sitting next to me in a public place. What was this, invasion of the body snatchers? That sounds more likely then this ever happening!

"She's coming; I figured I'd sit here until then." He whispered back. Where was Helen? And why did she send Brady to save her seat? I always do that for her. Brady put his arm on the armrest and his hand brushed mine. My heart began to quicken. His hand was surprisingly warm, and kind of soothing. He intertwined our fingers, and they fit perfectly together! Oh my god, this must be what normal girls with boyfriends feel like. He began to rub the back of my hand with his thumb, it felt nice… but wait this is Brady!

"Let go off me!" I forced my self to tell him.

"Why?" He whined like I was taking away his favorite toy.

"Because!" I had to think for a second. "Because I don't want you holding my hand! It's weird!" He pulled his hand away then crossed is arms. What was he mad at me? I saw the door open then somebody came up the stairs.

"Helen?" I asked, it was. She sat down so I was sandwiched between her and Brady. Then a boy sat next to her. Then two more came! And another sat next to Brady.

"What is going on?" I asked Helen. She threw some popcorn into her mouth.

"We're watching a movie." This was SO not the movie experience I was looking for. The guys that came with Helen have no movie manners! They talk loud, they laugh loud, they even breathe loud! Oh and one guy was texting! Texting! I should write a letter, people that laugh like drunken bears shouldn't be allowed in the theater! Now not to seem obsessive but Brady brushed my hand three times, his leg touched mine twice and when he reached to get popcorn from Helen his face was right next to mine.

"Sorry." He murmured in my ear. I could feel his breath on my neck and I shivered. When the movie was over I wanted to run out of there but Helen was talking to one of the guys. Brady hung back and walked next to me.

"Hey, you…you look nice tonight." Brady randomly said. A compliment from Mr. Badass? Wait a second, is he wearing a polo?

"Thanks… you look ridiculous!" I blurted out. Why did I do that? God for somebody so smart I'm pretty dumb. Brady looked shocked.

"You don't like my new look?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I uh prefer your, um, not these clothes." I told him. He laughed sounding very relived.

"Good because these are the only ones I have." I smiled because he didn't get angry.

"So did you like the movie?" He asked.

"No."

"Oh." Hello awkward silence, so nice of you to stop by. "Um, why not?"

"Because I don't think Tracey Morgan's funny." He nodded but I know he thought I was crazy, he laughed so hard he nearly peed himself.

"Hey, It's really dark out so Jake's going to help me find my car you stay here!" Helen said as she passed me up.

"Hey wait!" I yelled at her but she put her fingers in her ears. Great. Brady hadn't moved.

"You can with your friends." I told him. He grinned.

"I can't just leave you stranded here, can I?" Yes he can! My stomach rumbled. I grabbed it and blushed. "Are you hungry?" He asked, my stomach answered for me. "I can buy you something."

"What?" I asked, because what could he buy besides popcorn or milk duds we were at a movie theater, and since when does he buy stuff for me?

"There's an ice cream place around the corner." Ice cream in November? It was freezing out! I suppose I have done crazier things but still.

"Well Helen's-"

"So make her wait." Clearly he doesn't know Helen. Why was he pushing this so hard?

"No thanks." I told him curtly. His big grin faded. Helen pulled up. Thank GOD. I ran to here and I faintly heard Brady calling 'bye'.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled at her as soon as I sat down. She turned on the CD but I turned it off. "Let me repeat that, WHAT THE HELL? You bring a bunch of guys with you to the theater, then ditch me with Brady?" Helen took a deep breath, her eyes were fixed on the road.

"Was he mean to you?"

"Well no, he offered to get me ice cream but-"

"That's a good idea, I'm starved!" She said. She put the CD on and this time we listened to Five Minutes to Midnight by Boys Like Girls.

"Don't change the subject. What was with the Brady thing! Chicks before dicks!" I reminded her. That was our version of Bros before Hoes.

"Well, I think you should give him a chance." I snorted.

"To do what, pour a smoothie down my shirt?"

"hey, that might have been Collin or Seth, it's impossible to tell them apart!"

"Yeah like Seth Clearwater would do that."

"Not the point, it's just a boyfriend would do you good. They do wonders on your self esteem!" Where was this coming from? Helen's had like fifty boyfriends, and more then half were total jerks.

"And a bad one makes you eat three containers of Brownie Explosion ice cream while watching old movies with your best friend." I harshly reminded. She remained silent. Crap, I struck a nerve.

"Hey Helen-"

"What?"

"Sorry about the whole-"

"I know." She was still angry at me. We pulled up to my house. I got out.

"Hey are you going to the bonfire tomorrow?" I asked her. She looked at me confused.

"Like always why?"

"Just checking." I sighed. "Bye." She backed out with out a word. This was so not my day!


	10. Werewolfly

**Alright I changed Demitiri to Demitirius so there will be less confusion. And I DEMAND you all go to my profile and vote on my next story. I DEMAND IT please. **Damn bloodsuckers keep polluting Forks and it's been driving Jake fucking insane. Apparently the two we saw the other day were part of another clan or whatever they call themselves that joined the Cullens, thus joining the treaty. It had us all on edge. Especially after the movie because I knew Nora was out there alone, well she was with Helen but that still wasn't very comforting. I was ditched at the theater, at first I was glad because I got to be alone with Nora but now I had to walk home. It was kind of nice because I was almost never alone anymore. If I wasn't with the pack, they were in my head. I could fantasize and daydream (or I guess night-dream because it was nine) about Nora with out Paul's gagging in the background or grumbles from Jake. It was awesome.

I had to walk a couple miles, so I decided to abandon my alone time and phased.

_911 man! _Jake snarled at me the second I phased.

_What's going on? _

_The bitch is back_ Embry answered for him. I growled. The leech from the first time kept walking on the border. I took off; Collin, Paul, Quil and Sam were phased as well. Jake and Embry were trying to get the rest of the pack. I ran as fast as I could and to join the rest of them. We were in a giant V, I was near the pack with Collin. There she was just walking along right on the fucking boundary. Her arms were out like she was on a balance beam. We all began to growl.

"Are they thinking things about me Demitrius?" She asked with a sugar coated tone. Then appeared the first leech. He was wearing an unhooked straight jacket, well that gives me grounds to judge him by his cover I should say. I bared my teeth and let out a very loud snarl.

_Psycho bitch. She makes one wrong step I'll rip her head off! _Demitirius or whatever the hell his name was winced back slightly.

"They are. Not very nice things either."

"What are they saying?"

"You wouldn't want to know." He laughed as Paul began imagining him slowly killing the two of them.

"I'm hungry!" She whined and Jake began to snap at her ankles. She stepped back and pinched her nose.

"Now now Corina we can't eat humans. Remember the treaty."

"I HATE the Cullens!" She snapped at him. Well the same goes for the rest of La Push.

"Cory-"

"And I have a taste for young girls between the ages of sixteen and twenty four. With the occasional four year old." That made me want to kill her even more but if I walked over that border it would be open season on my ass. Although if we all went at them but then they could attack Nora…and those other people to. I nearly charged her, but Sam blocked me.

_We have to remain calm._

_Isn't Emily twenty four?_ I challenged and a low growl erupted from him. But he managed to remain calm.

"Now I believe it's time to go, you've annoyed them enough." Demitrius said disappearing into the woods.

"I will never annoy them enough." She said, and the boy bloodsucker grabbed and dragged her but not before she punched a tree causing it to snap like a twig.

_Leah Jake you go make sure they didn't come back, Quil, Seth Collin you go check the south side. Jared, Embry you might want to bring Daisy and Kim to Em's house tonight. _They were gone in nearly a second. I waited impatiently for my orders.

_Brady…go home._ He sighed. Great this sucked. Leeches had nearly stepped on our land and I couldn't even protect Nora. I had no idea were she was, HOW she was.

_Oh come on, it's not that bad I mean-_

_Shut up Collin _I un-phased and found the clothes I had kicked off. Unfortunately that meant I had to wander around naked in the woods for awhile. After I was dressed I began to wander around more. I was already out, might as well stay out.

"I think she's really extraordinary mad." I heard Nora say.

Nora? Why the hell is Nora in the woods this late at night? Didn't she know how dangerous it is in these woods? Damn fate is either a bitch or a genius. "Why do I do these things? And why do I talk to myself in the middle of the freaking woods." I chuckled a bit. I came out and walked up to her.

"Nora." She shrieked and jumped up in fright.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I said resting my hand on her shoulder. Am I smooth or what?

"H-how long have you been here?"

"Long enough to know you royally pissed somebody off." I shrugged my hand slipping down her arm. I let it lingered over her hand then I put it back to my side. She looked down.

"Yeah." She murmured. "I'm sorry if I bothered you I better get going-" She looked around.

"You didn't bother me. Do you want to talk about it?" I asked. Girls like talking. Well my other girlfriends did. Oh yeah, I've been in a relationship before! It feels all so new with Nora. Damn what were some of my old tricks?

"About what?"

"The person that's mad at you. Seems like you need to get stuff off your chest."

"Oh, it's nothing you don't want to hear about it. I really should get going…" She looked around. I grabbed her arm and began to guide her.

"I do want to hear about it."

"Where are you talking me?" She squeaked. I chuckled.

"Home, isn't that where you want to go?"

"Well, yeah but I can go alone."

"Can you even see?" I asked her. Her took both her arms and wrapped them around the crook in my arm.

"Point." We walked in silence. It was nice to be so near her but I wanted so much more then this. A simple hug even.

"Um, do you want to talk about anything?" I asked. Her arms tightened around me.

"Well you see, my friend Helen, you know her right." The girl that gave me clear to pursue Nora.

"Yup." I said.

"Well Helen and I were talking about…stuff." It felt like my ribs were being crushed. She didn't trust me at all. "And I accidentally made a comment about her that she took in the wrong way. So now she's really ticked off." It confused me how a stupid little comment could make anybody hate such an adorable girl.

"Well she should get over it soon." I felt her shake her head.

"Helen's not the type to forgive and forget so…"

"Well she'd better get the fuck over it." I said trying not to sound to scary.

"Don't use the F-word!" She cried.

"What? A bunch of people use it." Doesn't she know I already tried to quit smoking for her!

"I don't. I don't like swearing in general but the F-word is just plain mean. It's ugly and hurtful." She shrunk away expecting me to yell.

"Well I don't want to hurt you…" I felt her stop so I stopped too. I could have easily dragged her but that just didn't seem very gentlemanly. "What? is something wrong? Are you ok?" I asked worried. She let her arms slip from mine. Oh shit something wrong.

"W-Why do you keep saying dumb things like that?" She said backing away from me.

Well you see Nora I imprinted on you and now I can't control anything that comes out of my mouth.

"Like what?" She was so hard to figure out! Wasn't this supposed to be easy? I thought we were perfect for each other or something! Isn't that the general definition of soulmate?

"Like, like you want me happy o-or you don't want to hurt me. It doesn't make sense, you hate me!" I walked up to her and gently placed my hand on her cheek.

"Don't. Say. That." I told her firmly in a low voice. She was shivering. "I could never hate you." I brought in into my chest heating her up. It felt so right when I hugged her.

"I'm…" She started but stopped. She pushed away from me. "Thank you for taking me home." we were about ten feet from her yard.

"Nora, stay out of the woods." I told her seriously.

"What? I don't normally go out this late you know it was just a spur of the moment thing."

"Just…stay out of them ok. There are dangerous things out there." We were on her yard now. I was still hiding in the woods though. I didn't want her dad or something seeing me. I heard her gulp.

"The wolves?" She whispered.

"And other things." I said going back into the woods. She was afraid of me. And my friends. Damn she probably noticed we always went by her house during patrols now a days. This was totally not intentional…yeah.

She said something as I left. I froze turn around and ran back.

"What?" I asked.

"Uh…goodbye?" She said softly. I let out a sigh; damn imprinting makes you worry about everything!

"You know tomorrow there's another one of those bonfire things and I thought maybe i-if you were going-" Spit it out Brady! I was so nervous I think my heart was going to burst through my chest.

"I'm not going." My heart sank down into my stomach like a rock.

"W-what?" Was the only thing I could say. What could I say? I'd never been rejected before. It felt like a knife was being pushed into my back and twisted. Then it was ripped out along with my heart. She looked down and began to tug on her ponytail. Good God I hate it when she does that. It makes me imagine me ripping out her ponytail and letting her long hair flow freely down her back and then off come the clothes and bra and…you see _that's_ what it does to me!

"I don't like going, the last time I went somebody pushed me into a tide pool."

"That won't happen again!" I snarled. Anger surged in me again. It filled the hole the knife had just made and healed it. I turned away from her, seeing her face made the rage intensify. Why why why? What the hell is wrong with people? I began to shake. Don't phase, you don't want to hurt Nora. And I'm not allowed to hurt the guys that pushed her. I really hate the Alpha order system. I imprint on Nora to protect her, but I wasn't allowed to do that! I heard her stifle a sob. I tried to calm down. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I'm tired." She said. I could tell she was lying. She was lying to me, and I wasn't going to push it anymore.

"So…I'll see you around?" I said clenching my teeth. She ran into her house. I turned. Just when I thought I had made some fucking progress with her, then she runs away from me! Imprinting must have got it wrong or something because true love is not this hard! True love shouldn't involve this kind of pain. True love…true love…what the hell do I know about true love? I hadn't been in love before so how the hell am I supposed to know what it's like.

How the hell am I supposed to know _anything_?

**Alright then, once again I'd like for you all to vote on my new story pretty pretty please? Oh to all of you that read my Big Time Rush story. Why have you abandoned me? So please go review that story before I cry. (Sniff)**


	11. NERDS yum

**N**othing **E**ver **R**eally **D**ies.

**The poll is still open so go place your vote! Pretty please? And everybody really wants Nora to start being nice to Brady. SHE WILL! That is all I'm saying on the matter.**

It seems as though what I never thought could happen happened. Helen seemed to have gotten sensitve-er, I have gotten crazier because I was walking around a forest and talking to my self. AND Brady has gotten both hotter and out of character-er because not only did he not freak out while I wandered talking to myself but now he had taken my arm, and is guiding me through the forest.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked. Getting raped would _so _ruin my day.

"Home. Isn't that where you wanted to go?" Ok so maybe I was much too quick to judge; maybe he was just being a shirtless gentleman.

"Well, yeah but I can go alone." A total lie. I wasn't sure if we were in La Push or Canada right now.

"Can you even see?" He asked. It surprised me that he could. What was he secretly a superhero? Well hello there Brady Superhero fantasy, did not see you coming. I wrapped my arms around his bicep.

"Point." He began to walk and I scurried along beside him. That fact he knew where I lived did not creep me out at all. Seriously I felt very safe with him. It felt right like when he grabbed my hand at the theater.

"Um do you want to talk about anything?" He asked. I took at deep breath and tightened my arms around him. A wave of comfort came over me.

"Well you see, my friend Helen, you know her right?" Wow my conversation skills are phenomenal.

"Yup." He said surprising me. He did not hang out with the drama crowd.

"Well Helen and I were talking about…stuff." By stuff I mean we were talking about the possible Nora/Brady pairing in my future. Pssh yeah like the God on my arm would consider me.

"Well she should get over it soon." Helen was defiantly the type to hold a grudge; she still doesn't talk to Bonnie Velazquez after she called her test an attention whore in seventh grade. I shook my head and accidentally bumped into him. Whoopsy daisy!

Good god I'm glad I didn't say that out loud.

"Helen's not the type to forgive and forget…" It was true; she had the attention span of a five year old in a toy store, but the memory of an elephant.

"Well she'd better get the fuck over it." He growled. I involuntarily winced. The f-word is one thing I really really hate. It's just so mean and hurtful. All the f-word says is I want to hurt you.

"Don't say the f-word!" I cried. He hadn't been mean to me yet, maybe he has changed. He looked confused.

"What? A bunch of people use it."

"I don't. I don't like swearing in general but the F-word is just plain mean. It's ugly and hurtful." I hope he doesn't get pissed off by my insane goody-goodness

"Well I don't want to hurt you…" I stopped. My heart was jumping out of my chest and my head was reeling. This made no sense. Brady dumped frozen drinks down my back, and destroyed my paper mache rocket, and he threw paperclips at me last year! He was cool- I was a nerd.

"What? Is something wrong? Are you ok?"

"W-Why do you keep saying dumb things like that?" I said not looking at him. I could be mad at him if I wasn't looking him in the eyes; they were so hard to be angry at!

"Like what?"

"Like, like you want me happy o-or you don't want to hurt me. It doesn't make sense, you hate me!"

"Don't. Say. That." He said seriously. He laid his hand on my face. I automatically leaned into it. A breeze blew against me. My tiny body shivered. He pulled me close to his body. It was the warmest, biggest hug I'd ever gotten. It was nice considering how cold it was. "I could never hate you." I'm not sure if I believed him, but I really wanted to! How awesome would that be, dating Brady Locklear? Oh my god, I'd be safe for life! "I'm…" Well I couldn't tell him that. I realized we were on my lawn.

"Thank you for taking me home." I said pushing away from him.

"Nora, stay out of the woods." He told me. I guess that means he thinks I'm crazy after all.

"What? I don't normally go out this late you know it was just a spur of the moment thing." Not really, I needed to clear my head; I just don't normally do at night.

"Just…stay out of them ok. There are dangerous things out there." Did he know about the wolves too? Most of the guys and adults don't think they're a problem. The wolves had been growing in numbers, and kept showing up on my lawn.

"The wolves?" I gulped.

"And other things." He said darkly. Bears? Lions? Super preppy empty-headed pre-teen girls? What else could be in there? He turned and went into the woods. Kind of hypocritical, but I was still really grateful he took me here. I might as well tell him goodbye, because for once I was sad to see him go.

"Goodbye." I whispered, but he probably couldn't hear me. He ran back to me.

"What?" He asked breathlessly. Considering how buff he was it seemed weird.

"Uh…goodbye?"

"You know tomorrow there's another one of those bonfire things and I thought maybe i-if you were going-" Oh God not those things. I hated those, not just because I hate new people and social gatherings. When I was thirteen I was finally allowed to go, and I was really excited but a big group of kids told me there was an initiation process. I'm pretty sure Brady was there. They lured me near the tide pools then shoved me in I ended up cutting my hand really bad. I still have the scars.

"I'm not going."

"W-what?"

"I don't like going, the last time I went somebody pushed me into a tide pool." I mumbled.

"That won't happen again!" He said fiercely. Why does he keep trying to protect me? I was so confused I thought I was going to cry. I stifled a sob.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"I'm tired." I lied.

"So…I'll see you around?" He asked softly. I ran. I know I'm lame but I did want to deal with him anymore. It was way to confusing. I didn't even bother changing into PJs when I got into my room. I just fell asleep. I had a nightmare.

I was running from a bunch of wolves, and then Brady picked me up and saved me from them. We were in a tree and I gave him a big hug, but instead of hugging me back he laughed. I tried to ask why he was laughing but he dropped me into the ocean. I heard terrible laughter; it was coming from a really pretty girl. She had soft brown hair, but red eyes. She looked a bit like an undead Belle. She closed in on Brady-

"Nora! Nora! Nora!" Kurt sang shaking me awake. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I sat up.

"What do you want Kurt?" I mumbled. They never came in my room, except for Q, but he's seven. It's cute when he comes in.

"Turn on the X-box!" He whined. I groaned and laid back down.

"Do it yourself!" I told him. He pulled my blanket off. I muttered something no human could understand. I sat up, cracked my back and went upstairs.

"Hey sleeping beauty!" My dad said cheerfully. He was in his 'casuals', a pair of Cat in the Hat boxers and a shirt that said "Ask me about my robot." THIS is why I don't have people over ever. I turned on the X-box with my toe and sat on the couch.

"You're taking me to the bonfire right?" Luke asked sitting next to me. I looked at him like he was crazy, because he was.

"No." I told him. He let out a big huff.

"MOOOOOM!" He yelled. I hit him on his head.

"I never go! Why would I go now?" I asked him.

"Because I'm thirteen!"

"Congrats you can do math what does that have to do with anything?" He rolled his eyes.

"Because I can finally go and it's like the last one of the year! It's going to get really cold soon and-"

"Get mom or dad to take you!" I told him. He gave me a look. He had a point, Mom rarely changed out of her nightwear and Dad was…Dad.

"I can't, I'm taking Kurt to swim practice." Dad said. "Take your brother, what harm could it do?" He asked putting down the newspaper. What harm? Well, the ten stitches and scar on my arm for starters…

"Please!" Luke asked getting on his knees. Darn, he looked like he really wanted to go. He _was_ my little brother.

"Oh fiiine!" I groaned. He jumped in the air and punched his fist.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" He cried giving me a hug.

"Yeah yeah." I said, but I was a little touched. He hadn't hugged me since he decided he was going to be all cool. I turned on my phone. I had no texts. Helen was still mad.

Perfect.

When it finally bonfire time I had put on a black and white striped cardigan and my dark blue jeans. I put on the black flats Helen got me for my birthday. We got into the car.

"So look, Mom said we can stay till ten thirty, so find me and ten fifteen ok…are you listening Luke?" He was craning his neck to try and see past the car in front of us.

"Uh yeah, does that look like the Oliver's car?" I groaned.

"This is important Luke!" He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah whatever."

"Hey, I'm taking you to this stupid party; you could at least be a little nice." I snapped. He mumbled an apology and ran to find his friends. I watched him then started to awkwardly wander around. I scanned for anybody I could talk to. I did see Helen but she was arguing with Paul. I shuddered a bit. Why did people insist on coming to the beach when it was cold?

"Isn't it crazy we have bonfires this late?" Somebody said next to me. I jumped in surprise. He laughed. It was Seth…or Collin. I nodded.

"It's freaking freezing." I began to rub my arms.

"It's pretty warm by the fire, come on." He said walking towards it. Well it's either him or be alone. I sat down on an old log and Seth or Collin sat next to me. "I thought you weren't coming." He said eyeing me suspiciously. Where on earth did he hear that? Brady duh, I'm pretty sure they're all connected or something. I shrugged.

"I wasn't but I had to drive Luke." He raised his eyebrows.

"Luke…?"

"Little brother." I clarified.

"Hey Collin! Can I have some help?" Brady called. I moved a bit closer to the fire. I guess it was Collin I was talking to because he got up and went to help Brady. Please please don't let Brady be mad at me! Come on God, do this one for me! Brady was caring a boatload of food and Collin had helpfully grabbed one bag of chips. Ug my good person side was telling me to go help him, but my rational side said.

"You crazy person! Have you seen his arms, he can handle it!" Well, I think I was suffering severe brain trauma because I went up to him.

"Need some help?" I asked quietly. He spun around and nearly dropped the food he was holding.

"NORA!" He said happily. "I thought you weren't coming! I mean I'm glad you're here but what changed your mind?"

"I had to take my little brother here." I told him "Are you sure you don't need anymore help, not that Collin hasn't been helping you." We both looked at Collin whom had opened the bag of chips and was eating them.

"I am too helping!" He said with his mouthful. Brady shook his head.

"I've got this!" He was grinning so big I thought he face was going to break. But he didn't have it because he dropped a couple cans of soda. I bent down and picked them up.

"Of course you do, I'm just being a good person." I told him and stated to walk towards the grill and food table. He quickly started towards it too.

"So, is Helen still upset?" He asked a little unsure. I glanced at her and I think she was going to strangle Paul.

"Yeah, luckily she's taking her wrath out on Paul." He looked at them too and chuckled.

"Good luck with that Helen." He muttered. I laughed a bit.

"Seriously, he looks like he could eat her." Brady didn't laugh at that. Ouch. Sam Ulley and his girlfriend were working the food.

"Heya Brady-who is this lovely young lady?" Sam asked grinning. I blushed a bit and put the soda on the table.

"This is Nora Elliot." He said, a little proudly. I gave them a little wave.

"I haven't seen you around, nice to meet you." Emily said cheerfully. Don't look at her scar, don't look at her scar, don't look at her scar.

"So Nora do you want a burger, hot dog or brot?" Sam asked. I bit my lip so I wouldn't start preaching about how many dead animals are in all of those things.

"None thanks." I said snagging some fruit snacks somebody had brought. Brady was loading his plate with a bunch off food. I whistled impressed. He laughed a little.

"I eat a lot." He shrugged.

"No kidding." I responded. "I-I mean…" I tried to rephrase that realizing how mean it sounded. He put up his hand to shut me up.

"It's cool. Hey, if you're not going to hang out with Helen, you can." He nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "You can hang out with me and my friends." He looked at me in anticipation. I looked at Helen, who was now talking with her drama friends.

"Will your friends mind?" I asked. He smiled again and grabbed my hand and began to guide to where he was sitting.

"Of course not, they'll love to you." They'd love to meet me? Well this was going to be very interesting then. He sat down, not letting go of my hand, and turned to everybody else there.

"Hey guys, this is Nora. Nora, that's Jake, Embry, Daisy, Quil, Jared, Kim, Seth, Leah, and Jason."

"Hey Nora! Haven't seen you around!" Jason was Owen's older brother. He had disappeared for awhile and just came back…today I think. WOW he's tall.

"Hey Jason, same to you." He held up his hands innocently. I rolled my eyes. The darn Yazzie boys!

"Owen's sorry by the way." He told me before digging into his food again.

"Sorry?" Brady asked a little annoyed. Oh yeah, the butt grabbing thing.

"He was jerk a little earlier. Not sure if I forgive him though." I said thinking out loud. I t was very quiet, between me and Brady at least. Kim and Quil were arguing about something, Jake and Leah were whispering together while Seth tried to listen in, Embry and Daisy were- oh GOD. I gagged.

"What?" Brady asked. I pointed at the lovebirds. "Oh." He said clearly annoyed.

"PDA, not my favorite thing." I told him. He nodded understanding.

"I hate it when you're trying to get to class then people just start making out in the hall." He said.

"Totally, and because we have such a horny school it happens every three minutes." Brady and Collin started laughing really hard. "What?"

"Our school is horny?" Collin asked. I felt kind of stupid.

"Well yeah, you hang out with the power couples of the school, you should know this." I told him trying not to blush.

"Power couple?" Jared asked. Oh great now I have to explain this.

"Well you know the seemingly perfect couple that acts like they know everything about relationships." Kim and Jared looked at each other warily.

"We act like that?" Kim asked sounding a bit grossed out. She never was the lovey-dovey type, being the girls' lacrosse captain and all.

"Not so much as you as…that." I said motioning to Embry and Daisy's make out feast. Brady and Collin laughed again. Dang I am on a roll!

"Ug what are those stupid kids doing?" Leah asked as a near by fire went about thirty feet in the air. I checked, and sure enough there was Luke.

"That's my brother." I told her. She rolled her eyes. She sure is friendly. "And he probably just added some pinecones to it."

"Pinecones?" Brady asked. I turned to him.

"Yeah, pinecones, they are pretty flammable."

"And you know this how?" He asked laughing a bit. I blushed a little.

"I was a pyro as a child ok." He laughed. "What?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I can NOT see you as a pyro." That made me a little upset. I was permanently a goody goody wasn't I?  
"Well…shut up," I laughed. It occurred to me that we had been holding hands this entire time. I jerked my hand away.

"Hey, Nor, Owen's here." Jason told me. Before I could look I was tackled in a hug.

"Get OFF you idiot!" I yelled. Brady picked him up and roughly tossed him off of me.

"Ow, Jesus man, what the hell was that?" He asked angrily to Brady. Brady glared back.

"You were on top of her."

"Whatever." He scoffed. He turned back to me and smiled. "Are you pissed?" He asked. I got up and dusted sand off my shirt.

"Brady, tell Owen that yes I am." Brady smirked at Owen and helped me back on to the log.

"She is." He told Owen smugly.

"Oh come on! I apologized didn't I?" I turned to say something to him but holy crap he's gotten tall. He was pushing 6'5!

"Brady?"

"Yeah?" He asked a little worried. I didn't look away from Owen.

"Let Owen know that HOLY CRAP HE GOT TALL!" I cried. Owen laughed a little.

"Look Nora or Brady or who ever I have to talk through. I have away to make it up to you."

"Nora's listening." I said curious. Brady scowled at Owen.

"You. Me. Enter Springtime." I leaped up and gave Owen a giant hug.

"ALL IS FORGIVEN!" I squealed. Owen hugged me back. I thought I heard Brady growl. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back next to him.

"Hey!" I yelped as my butt hit the log. He suddenly looked very embarrassed.

"Sorry I uh, um…." Collin covered his eyes and Jake let out a groan. I wasn't wrong when I said this would be interesting.

**Longest chapter yet! Not exactly fluff, but at least Nora's trying. Now I'm making a few more werewolves because with all the new vamps there are bound to be new wolves. I'm also trying had to get all of the grammar mistakes corrected, please don't hate me for them!**


	12. WEREWOLVES yum!

**Thank you lovely reviewers, and to my psychic reviewers that know what's happening to Owen! He doesn't even know and you do! My poll is still going on; I'm probably closing it once I get about twenty votes for a single person. **

Ok, quick quiz, who has two thumbs and no control self control?

That's right this guy! I didn't phase or anything when I saw my true love (who had finally started to talk to me by the way) she was pressed against stupid Owen Yazzie, and he was clearly enjoying it and…and…I moved without thinking.

"So what the heck was that?" He asked as I slowly let go of Nora.

"Good luck with this one man." Collin muttered to me.

"Nothing, I just…what's Enter Springtime?" I asked changing the subject. Nora fidgeted a bit, I pulled her rather close to me and I wasn't about to let her get away.

"It's the new Alan Burcherberry movie! I have been dieing to see it!" She said happily, it made me feel good seeing her so happy.

"And I preordered tickets for them." Owen told her leaning back with his hands behind his head. Nora hugged him again, I felt a low growl come up my throat but Seth quickly covered it up

"Who?" Seth asked.

"He's like a combination of Tim Burton, George Lucas and Matt Damon!"

"Wait Matt Damon's not a director." Jake pointed out. Nora blushed a little.

"Well, he looks a lot like Matt Damon so…"

"He's hot?" Kim finished. Jared put his arm around her a little agitated. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Didn't we see that um, Orange Spiral?" Daisy asked Embry.

"Orange Spindle, it had an awesome soundtrack." Owen corrected. Nora nodded furiously.

"The song that played when they first came into town was pretty epic."

"Oh yeah, what was that?"

"Um, Whistle for the Choir." That was a song I knew.

"The Fratellis right?" I asked her. She smiled a little.

"Yeah you…you like the Fratellis?" She asked hopefully. I grinned.

"_You_ like the Fratellis?" She didn't seem like the type of girl that likes bands like them. She sighed a little. "What?"

"Am I a perpetual nerd or something?' She asked. Crap. I have no idea what perpetual means.

"Uh…" I said intelligently.

"Yes, yes you are a perpetual nerd." Owen said with a bit of a chuckle. Nora frowned and shoved him a little.

"I wasn't talking to you!"

"Well, it's true!"

"Well you're stupid!" She snapped crossing her arms looking away from him. I hate to say it but it gave me a sick sense of joy knowing that she didn't like him. Owen made a big dramatic gasp and feigned hurt.

"I find that rather offensive." He said in the worst British accent I have heard. I could probably do a better one, she has no reason to like him when I'm better then him in every single way including at a freaking British accent…um anyway Nora scowled.

"I find your face offensive." She said in a much better accent. Kim and Jared laughed a bit at that. Owen let out a huff and began to eat some of Nora's food. I didn't growl but I glared at him. He nervously put his hand back to his side. That's right; you don't take stuff from my Nora. My Nora, wow I've never thought like that before.

My Nora. She's mine, even though we're not dating or friends really.

"So what's your favorite Fratellis song?" I asked her. She thought about.

"I like Creepin up the Backstairs, and Vince the Lovable Stoner." She told me. Jake laughed.

"Sounds like an awesome band."

"Very wholesome." She nodded. I laughed at that. "So do you like The Velvet Underground?" I shook my head.

"Never heard of them." Her eyes widened.

"No way! Liar." She accused.

"I'm not lying!" I told her. She shook her head.

"You are so; no way can you have heard of the Fratellis and have never heard The Velvet Underground." She told me poking my chest.

"Well maybe you should show me them." I said poking her shoulder. She smiled a little but the grabbed her head and quickly turned to the ground.

"Uh…Ponytail? You don't look so good." Owen said tilting her head back so he could have a better look her. I moved his hand away and looked at her. She looked a little flushed.

"Are you ok?" I asked her. She nodded weakly.

"I'm just a little hungry; I'm going to get some more food." She said going over to the food table. Paul and Jake had started to fight about something and Collin had gone over to talk with Seth. Leah had abandoned us long ago and Daisy and Embry were at it again.

Which left just Owen and me on the log. Jason, newest werewolf, who by the way was worst then Paul when it came to the imprint thing because he had known Nora since she was in second grade, gave me a look. They were brothers so I couldn't murder him. Plus he was probably going to phase soon too. Damn it I do not like all these fucking new wolves showing up!

"So…" He started.

"So you're friends with Nora." I finished giving him a bit of a glare. He nodded.

"Yup." He popped the p like an asshole.

"Great." I muttered. He raised his eyebrows.

"So…" Was that all this idiot could say? "You like Nora." Not a question, a statement. I felt my checks get warm.

"Who said that?" I asked trying to sound intimidating. Quil snorted, I guess I failed. Owen rolled his eyes.

"I can see for myself thank you." He said sarcastically. Shit was it that obvious? "And I just thought I should let you know, don't let her talk you into watching Hairspray."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked. He looked very serious.

"This is for your own good. Don't. The songs will get stuck in your head and Helen will make you sing them."

"Wait wait wait. I thought you guys were talking about Nora, not Helen." Jared interrupted.

"We're kind of a package deal." We all turned to see Helen, her hair curled and wearing a bright green top. She sat down next to Paul and Jake. "And you have a good voice, I make you sing for your own good." Owen rolled his eyes and Paul looked down at her very pissed off.

"What do you want?" Paul groaned. Helen stomped on his foot.

"Don't be a jackass." She warned, he just moved away from her. I heard the sand behind me sift and I turned just in time to see Nora. She looked very confused.

"Helen?" She asked. Helen nodded.

"The one and only." Nora slowly sat down. I thought Helen and Nora were in a fight. I guess Nora did too.

"So what brings you to this lovely neck of the woods?" Nora asked. Helen came over and squeezed between Nora and I. Something that pissed me off to no end.

"I just got the cutest new bag, and Robin said it was lame, but I think it's really kick ass. I need a smart person's opinion." She held up her bag for Nora to see. On it was a picture of the Audrey Hepburn chick only there were four of then in different colors. Nora gasped.

"It's awesome!" She declared. Note to self, Nora like Audrey Hepburn bags.

"Good to know. So want to know what pisses me off?"

"Random annoying girls butting in on conversations?" Paul asked. Helen glared.

"Go to Hell Paul."

"I do every Christmas." He muttered. She threw her shoe at him. "Ow!" he said after it bounced off his head.

"Well she must be a girl with shoes like that." Nora mumbled as Helen went to retrieve her shoe. I grinned and filled the gap between us.

"You know me well." I finished. It was lyrics from the song Chelsea Dagger. Helen frowned when she came back but sat between her and Owen. Nora smiled shyly.

"How do you know Paul?" Collin asked Helen. "Not that Paul doesn't normally hang out with cute girls, but…" Oh my fricking God, Collin chooses to flirt now? Idiot.

"We're cousins." They both said in unison. Nora double blinked.

"Seriously?" She asked. Helen nodded.

"We have the same last name, it's not that hard." Nora looked embarrassed. She muttered something about feeling dumb. I leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"You're not dumb." She shivered. Oh yeah, Brady's back people!

"Well that does explain a lot." Owen said. Helen whipped her head around.

"Like what?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"Well for one your temper." He started.

"And the way you always take the offence to every little thing." Nora continued. I turned and grinned at Paul, who was not happy.

"And you always make fun of those that are smaller then you." Owen continued.

"And how you flipped over that desk that one time. That was scary." Nora said her back was now completely turned to me. I felt like whimpering a bit, but contained my self. I moved in closer so our knees were touching.

"Not to mention your man arms." Owen said making Nora laugh harder then I had ever seen her. She has a wonderful laugh. It could pull me out of the deepest depression, or calm me down no matter how angry I was. Helen gave Owen a shove knocking him off the log.

"HA! You're tall but weak." She said triumphantly.

"You are Paul's cousin." Kim said. Jared and Jake nodded in agreement.

"I don't have man arms." She assured us all. Nora looked at her.

"They are kind of manly." Helen gave her a playful shove making her hit my chest, which is basically a brick wall I should say. I delicately helped her off me.

Delicately, but not happily.

"So…are you going to help me up?" Owen asked.

"Nope." Helen propped her feet up on his head. I think I like this girl. Nora giggled a bit then leaned back over to me.

"Stand up." She whispered

"What?" I whispered back.

"Just do it!" we both stood up making the log wobbled and Helen lurched foreword, so she kicked Owen in the head who stood up, but fell on to the log next to him causing Daisy and Embry to fall away from each other. Everybody not involved in that burst out laughing.

"NOT funny Nora!" Helen snapped. I was laughing too so she just glared at me. Nora feigned innocence.

"I was just getting up for so food, right Brady?" She asked. The fire light reflected off her eyes. She was beautiful and not running away. This day rocked.

"Uh-huh." I nodded as I began to walk next to her. It was very dark, I felt like grabbing her hand again but she had them stuffed in her pockets.

"Why do people come outside when it's this cold?" She muttered her teeth chattering a bit.

"I guess it doesn't bother us as much. So what was with the whole…" I held out my hands not sure how to describe the chaotic masterpiece she had created. She looked at her shoes.

"Well, Helen is sort of bi-polar and she just gets upset and won't talk to me but then decides she likes me again and I'm sick of it. So this was my sick and twisted way of telling her that." It made sense to me but Nora looked very ashamed.

"Don't be upset, I thought it was hilarious." I said putting my arm around her. She looked very scared at me.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked. I shrugged and took a deep inhale, letting her scent fill my nose. It was a combination of apricots and . It was quiet possibly the best smell in the world.

"Heating you up. Aren't you cold?" I knew she was. She was like an ice cube on my skin.

"Aren't you? You're just in a t-shirt!" She asked. Coldness never bothered me, being a werewolf and all. My mom had still insisted I bring a sweatshirt thought.

"Um wait for me by the food." I said running towards my car. I snagged the sweatshirt out of it, and then came running back. Nora had helped her self to Emily's brownies.

"Here." I handed it to her. She took a step back. She glanced behind her to make sure I was talking to her. She took it and put it on. It was humungous on her. But I still gave her a heartbreaking smile (or so I am told). "You look great." I told her.

"Thank you."

"Anytime." I grabbed some food myself. What can I say? I have a werewolf's metabolism.

"Dang I wish I could bake like this!" She said after her second brownie. Wow she was hungry.

"Do you want a hot dog or something; they're probably still warm…" She waved her hand 'no'.

"I'm good. Did you try one of these, jelly things?" She asked showing me one. "They rock." She said shoving it in her mouth. She also put a handful of candy into her pocket. I watched with an amused smile. She swallowed a large amount of chips and looked at me.

"I didn't have dinner ok!" She said. I chuckled.

"Hey you don't have to explain yourself to me!" I told her. She put down her plate and looked at me with her big eyes.

"Why don't I?" She asked softly.

"What are you talking about?"

"What brought all this on? I mean one day you book me in the halls and the next I can do no wrong! It doesn't make any sense." Oh God how do I explain this? I practiced in the mirror a couple times but that seemed stupid.

"I…like you Nora. I just didn't realize it before." Oh and I imprinted on you. She was silent she began to walk back to the fire I trailed behind her. I was utterly whipped.

"Hey, bout time you got back!" Helen said as she grabbed Nora and brought her to the fire. "Owen and I were discussing literature and wanted your input."

"Midnight Moon is not a piece of literature it is an abomination!" Owen told her. Most of the guys nodded. It was a dumb romance book about vampires. Anything with vampires was a defiant _no_ on our reading list.

"Well I kind of like them. I find their look on vampires classic and their look on zombies very refreshing." Nora said hugging her arms to her body. Owen groaned.

"Thanks for having my back Ponytail." He scoffed.

"Anytime Tubby." She said. She glanced at me but quickly looked away.

"Why do you read those fucking books?" Paul asked Helen. Nora frowned.

"Don't say the F-word." She told him weakly. Paul gave her a yeah right look.

"Don't you know where you are?" He asked her.

"Apparently where you can end a sentence with a preposition." Owen said. That made Nora laugh and give him a high five.

"What?" Paul asked. That made them laugh harder.

"Geeks one, Paul ZERO!" Owen laughed. Nora pumped her fist in the air.

"Victory!" She cried causing all three of them to explode with laughter again. I'm pretty sure everybody thought they were insane. Except for Daisy, who 'never judges a book by its cover'. But I finally realized why Nora was so much more talkative with me, because she was more comfortable around her friends.

"So Nora, um…"

"NORA TIME TO GO!" A young boy's voice called.

"COMING!" She yelled over her shoulder. She turned back. "Well, bye guys, nice meeting you!" Everybody nodded and said their goodbyes. She hugged Helen good-bye and high fived Owen. Then she turned to me.

"Thanks for um, inviting me over and stuff." She said looking at her feet. I grabbed her chin and tilted her head back so our eyes meet.

"Of course. Don't mention it." I said. "See you around?" She nodded and ran away. Damn, just when I thought I'd go a day with out that happening.

**Wowza this was a long chapter too! It's still like a thousand words shorter then the last one though. Oh well, you still love me right? Now as for Izzy Rose's questions. A brot is possibly one the most delicious sausage known to man kind. I think number two was cleared up and I have no control over the email access thingie. Sorry! I love everybody that reviewed, and I especially love when you tell WHY you love my stories. It makes me feel special because I try to make my characters relatable and the chapters funny and its so good to know when people agree!**


	13. Nerd with a cherry on top

**THANK YOU TO EVERYBODY THAT HAS REVIEWED! I cannot believe I got over a hundred reviews! I never thought this story would be this popular! If I could hug every single person that reviewed I would, but I have a cold so I won't.**

I am currently in possession of Brady's sweatshirt. AHHHHHHH! Sorry just had to get that out of my system. I was in a weird buzz the entire ride home. His sweatshirt smelled surprisingly good, all musky but not like that disgusting Axe that Luke insists on dousing himself with.

"Somebody looks happy." Mom commented as we walked in the door. I quickly stopped smiling.

"Yeah, Luke met a girl there." I teased. He scowled.

"I did not meet a girl, a real weird girl was wandering around so I went up to talk to her, but she was like in a trance or something then her sister came and dragged her away." He explained. I sighed. He would never learn would he? Most of the time the freaks and geeks are the funest people in the world.

"She looked pretty." I pointed out as we sat and started eating our veggie burgers.

"I think she was white." He said with his mouth full.

"No she was just kind of pale."

"She wasn't a Quileute." He declared. "Whose sweatshirt is that?" He asked. I felt my cheeks turn pink.

"Ooooowen's?" I said very slowly making it up off the top off my head.

"He's getting taller." My dad noted. My mom smiled really big.

"And more muscular."

"He's growing up!" The two were very happy about something but I have no idea what. I began to flip the extra part of the sweatshirt arm. I flipped on the TV and began to watch House.

"Are you going to bed soon?" Mom asked as she walked p the stairs.

"Uh-huh." I yelled curling up on the couch. At about one in the morning I heard a wolf howl. I walked over to the window and saw Brady waving at me. I walked outside, but before I could say anything a pack of wolves started to attack me! They bit my legs and I collapsed the tried to rip me apart, two of them grabbed opposite arms and pulled. I tried to scream but the wolves had bitten my neck. They kept ripping and tearing me but Brady just kept waving. The undead Belle appeared laughing again. This time she didn't try to kill Brady, she kissed him. Then Gregory House said: 'You might want to get that checked out' He poked my heart with his cane.

I jolted awake; I had fallen asleep on the couch. It was six in the morning. I stretched out and cracked my neck. I pretty sore from sleeping on the couch, and I was still in Brady's sweatshirt. _Awkward. _I think I was slowly going insane.

"Hey, you're up early." Kurt said. He was the official early bird of the family. He made himself a sandwich.

"Tuna before sunrise? Yes please." I joked trying to shake the image of the evil brunette that was terrorizing my subconscious. I sat at the table next to him.

"So why are you up so early?" He asked handing me a half of the sandwich.

"Fell asleep on the couch."

"So _that's_ why you're still wearing Owen's sweatshirt." He said grinning. What was this little snot suggesting? I always get crap for hanging out with boys. I was used to it; Owen and I were just friends. Mark and I were just friends. Tad and I are just friends. Max and I dated for three months, but are now JUST FRIENDS!

Everybody got that? Good.

"Yeah, that's why, you can shut up now."

"Touchy." He muttered. I shoved the sandwich in my mouth and began to chew. I had to eat very carefully though because I didn't want to ruin the sweatshirt. Because you know, I wouldn't want to give it back to him dirty, and I didn't want to wash it because then the smell would go away. Its kind of messed up but….I don't care.

"Turn on the X-box." Kurt demanded as he sat down on the couch.

"Why can't you do it?" I whined but turned it on anyway.

"It's easier to ask you." He grabbed the controller. As long as he doesn't touch my Doom 3 or Mortal Combat I don't care what he does on the old thing. After three hours of watching Kurt utterly fail at Star War Dad and Mom came down stairs.

"Wow, you're up early." Dad said starting to make some coffee.

"She fell asleep on the couch." Kurt informed them. I groaned and put up the hood. My ponytail had fallen out while I was asleep and by God my hair had gotten long! It was past my shoulders now.

"I thought you said you were going to bed at eleven!" Mom said as lively as she could at this hour. "What time did you end up going to bed?"

"I don't know…"

"The rest of the world is on a clock, you need to be on it too!" Dad scolded me. I groaned again and pulled the hood over my eyes. I had just slept on possible the most uncomfortable couch in the universe, had one of the most vivid nightmares since I dreamed the Wicked Witch of the West ate me ( that was nine years ago), but I have to have my parents criticizing me for it.

"Sooooorrry." I curled back up on the couch. Q materialized by me.

"Whose sweatshirt is that?" He asked adjusting his glasses.

"I thought we went over this?" I said flipping back the hood.

"I'm seven. I was asleep." He reminded me.

"Owen's." He looked a bit confused. He pushed his hair that was now shoulder length out of his face.

"Are you dating now?"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO GO OVER THIS?" I cried. Q covered his ears, and Kurt jumped. Mom spilled a bit of her coffee but Dad was cool as a geeky cucumber.

"You're getting older now, you never know…"

"You just want Mr. Yazzie to invite you over more because he had a hot tub!" I yelled and went to my room. I slammed my door but because it's in the basement so the effect was lost. I changed into my yellow long sleeve shirt and some sweatpants. I put a Boys Like Girls CD in and began to listen to it. Yeah, I still listen to CDs! I also send Helen letters to piss her off. But it was rather cold in my basement and Brady's dang hoodie kept going:

"Nora, hey Nora I'm nice and waaaarm! Plus I smell nice toooo!" So I had no choice but to slip it on. As I lied on my bed rocking out to Love Drunk, I heard my phone go off. Man-eater by Nelly Furtado, it was Helen.

**Are you glad u went?** She was fully aware of my Bonfire-phobia, and she witnessed me and Brady hanging or whatever the heck that was.

**Meh** I typed. If I had told her I really enjoyed it she would never stop rubbing it in my face. I began to swing my head back and forth to the beat of the song.

**U loved it! Can I com over? **She had a tendency to forget how to spell when she types.

**No but you can come over**

**Screw u. 4 that meet me a CBC**. I groaned CBC was Coyote Blue Café. Now it was really nice and all but it was so popular with teens so I'd have to but on jeans, shower, not wear Brady's sweatshirt, drive there, bring money for a doughnut, not wear Brady's sweatshirt and do my hair. Oh well.

"Mom, I'm meeting Helen!"

"I hope you're planning on coming in early because you are going to need to get back on schedule!" She scolded.

"Is Luke up yet? It's noon." I asked. Dad shook his head wearing a Reunite Pangea! T-shirt and Hello Kitty boxers. I have got to get better Chanukah presents for him.

"He is a teenager now." I had put on my flare jeans and did my hair in a ponytail, big surprise, and put on my silver rose earrings. I got into the minivan and began to drive. I double checked my phone at a stop light, and no new texts. I am so popular.

As I continued down a long stretch of basically nothing a motorcycler burst out of the woods and I slammed on the breaks. WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT? He skidded to a stop and got off and came up to my car. I opened the door and crossed my arms angrily.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I yelled. He took off his helmet. It was Jake Black.

Haha Helen, haha.

He ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention-"

"You were riding a motorcycle threw the woods and you weren't paying attention?" He nervously laughed.

"Well, yeah, I was kind of in a zone. I know it sounds stupid but…" He trailed off. I sighed. I wasn't hurt; I don't think I hit him so I guess this was all a formality.

"Whatever, I'm ok, you're ok. It's ok."

"Good." He said smiling. I heard some yells.

"What the heck is going on?" I asked looking.

"What I was rushing too." Jake said. He didn't say anything else and he walked towards it so I was forced to follow. We came to a cliff and literally just as I saw the group of boys I saw Brady jumping off the cliffs.

"Oh My God!" I cried and ran over to them.

"Relax Norie! It's just cliff diving!" Jason said shirtless and very sexy might I add.

"Don't you know how dangerous that is? I mean, that has got to be more then fifteen stories!" I said looking down. I heard Brady hit the water and I winced.

"It's safe, nobody had died." (Probably)Jared told me.

"Didn't that one kid-"(Probably) Embry started before (most likely) Quil slapped him in the back.

"None of us have died." He assured me. What does that have to do with anything?

"What does that have to do with anything?" I cried. I looked down at Brady who was swimming towards the shore. "You guys are idiots!" I told them before storming off to the minivan. It would have been so much cooler if I went away in some sort of sports car.

**I have no idea what you see in any of those boys!** I angrily texted Helen. Breaking the law, I'm sooo bad.

I had driven away as fast as I could so I had to break when Helen texted me back.

**Y? What happened? **I decided not to respond until I pulled up to the café. Helen was in a corner sipping a latte. Her hair was still curly from yesterday and she had a pink skirt on with leggings and a white sweater. Only she could look that classy in Ugg boots. She jumped up when I walked in.

"What were you talking about? You meant Jake and crew right? What were they doing?" I sat down next to her. She very loudly sipped her coffee drink.

"They were cliff diving." She rolled her eyes.

"One of the dumbest sports out there."

"It's not a sport it's a form of suicide!" I pointed out. She laughed. I got up and bought a humungous cookie. I broke it in half and handed it to Helen who happily ate it.

"Ah peanut butter cookies." She said offering me a sip of her latte. I gladly did so.

"These have to be the best in the world." I agreed. Helen and I have a very special relationship with food. I also got an apricot jelly pastry thingie, and Helen got us ice cream to share.

"We should go shopping!" Helen said as we walked out of the café. I groaned.

"Why?"

"Because you're gaining weight." Now that might seem mean, but I was drastically under weight so getting a few extra pounds would make me look a lot more human.

"Really?"

"Yeah, your boobs are like a B now!" She said. I accidentally stepped on her foot. She was wearing Ugg boots, she deserved it.

"Oh wah wah!" She said. But she was right. My shirt felt a little tight. We drove over to the strip mall. That sounds so dirty.

"Now first you need like three new shirts and a dress."

"A dress? I barley brought enough money for a new shirt." I said grabbing her arm. She whipped out her wallet.

"Happy birthday!"

"My birthday is in March!" I laughed. Helen had totally planned this. Grr, she's smart!

Helen linked arms with me and dragged me into R*berry, a very funky store. I tried on a hell of a lot of clothes. I finally decided on getting a light green shirt that had a v neck that went a bit low, a yellow flowy shirt and Helen bought earrings shaped like ice-cream cones.

"Let's go there!" She dragged me into a store with a bunch of rock n roll shirts.

"Why? What's in here?" But then I saw a very attractive cashier. Of course. I did find a Fratellis shirt, it was black and a little tight but I still liked it.

"Hey get back here!" An alarm went off and I saw a boy with a bandanna running out of the store. A girl with an eyebrow ring was laughing very hard saying something about not believing he'd do it.

"He'll be half way to North Dakota before you catch his ass." said to the slightly chubby security guard. I sighed and dragged Helen out of the store this was not a good day to be shopping. That had really freaked the two of us out so we ditched the mall and decided to call it a day.

"Call you later!" She said giving me a hug goodbye. I drove home, making sure I avoided the cliffs. I so didn't want to walk into cliff divers again. I decided to go for a walk in the woods. Even Brady had told me not to, I'm pretty sure he meant at night. Besides I told my parents and they'd notice if I got eaten or something. I shuddered as I remembered my dream. I heard some sloshing around. I stopped and peaked around the forests. I saw Brady and his friends all soaking wet heading back up the cliff.

"See he lived!" Embry called noticing me. I bit my lip. Brady looked a bit confused.

"Why wouldn't I live?" He asked. Jason laughed a little and had come up to me. He but his arm around me and hugged me.

"Little Nora here was very worried when she saw you cliff diving." Brady smiled shyly. I pushed my self away from Jason.

"Shut up Jason!" I snapped.

"You were worried about me?" Brady asked.

"W-well um…"

"We'll leave you to it then." Jason said clapping Brady on the back and walking away with his friends. Brady was intently looking at me.

"So…"He started.

"So what?" I asked. He went a closer to me, we were basically as close as we were the last time we went in the woods.

"You were worried about me?" He asked. I looked down.

"Sort of…" He grinned. Then he put is arm around me.

"I didn't know you cared so much." He said softly. I wasn't going to blush. I demanded my cheek cells not to blush.

"I'll get you your sweatshirt back." I said stupidly.

"You can keep it." He said.

"Well my house is right over there, I can go get it." Wow I was possible the dumbest girl on the planet. Not only did I have to parents that refused to wear normal clothing, psychotic little brothers, but my sweatshirt was on my bed in my messy room where I'm pretty sure my bras were EVERYWHERE! He smiled.

"Sure let's go."

Good God what have I gotten into?

**Thank you everybody that reviewed! I mentioned Dana and Aubry the two girls leading in the polls. Thanks to psychotic cutie whose review inspired the title for this chapter.**


	14. Werewolf with a cherry on top

**Aubry wins! Yay! Thanks voters! I'll put up the story soon, it's going to be a lot more serious though. Just a warning.**

I was going into Nora's house. I was going to meet her family, see where she eats sleeps and basically lives most of the time. It was a crazy sensation; I was going to see in her house instead of walking around outside of it. We came to a small light blue house and Nora seemed very nervous.

"Uh, my Mom is um, sick so she is probably still in her pjs." She told me. "And uh my Dad…" But we were at her door. A small boy with a hair braid down to his butt peaked out a window. Nora banged on the door. "Let us in Kurt!"

"Who's that?" He pointed a finger at me.

"I'm Brady Locklear." I told him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Just let us in!" Nora whined covering her eyes.

"Stranger danger." He retorted. I couldn't help it, I laughed. The kid was annoying but he was funny.

"I'm not a stranger; I'm Nora's…friend." I looked at her questioningly. Was I her friend? She nodded at Kurt and kicked the door.

"I swear if you don't let me in _right now…_" She threatened. He opened the door.

"Well there's no need to get violent." He sad before skipping away. Skipping? Wow that's just a little queer. I stepped inside right behind her. She looked around like she was checking for something.

"I'M BACK! WITH A FRIEND! WHO HAS NEVER BEEN HERE BEFORE!" She yelled letting the entire house know I was here. She still looked very nervous. Another little boy came running in and hid behind Nora. He peaked out at me. I gave him a little wave and he turned back to Nora. Childs just don't like me; I think it's the size.

"Why is the Native American version of Colonel Miles Quaritch here?"

"Who?" I asked. Nora laughed.

"This is Brady, Brady meet Q."

"Q?" He definatly got the short end of the naming stick.

"My full name is Quintion Axel Elliot." He informed me. Even the freaking seven year old treats me like I'm an idiot.

"Nice to meet you Q." I said smiling. He just scowled.

"Call my Quition." He snapped. Ok, we've got the skippy brother and the mean little fuck. Crap, I probably shouldn't say that about her little brother. Nora picked him up and put him on the other side of her.

"Don't be mean to him, now go make sure Dad is presentable." He ran off.

" Presentable?" I asked. She just shook her head. I saw Q or Quintion come running back with a tall skinny man who I'm guessing was Nora's father. He was just wearing _Hello Kitty underwear_ and a shirt that said Reunite Pangea! What the heck is Pangea?

"Um, hello uh sir." I tried. He waved his hands.

"Don't call me sir, I'm Mr. Elliot." I tried to keep my eyes off his underwear but I didn't do a good job. He raised an eyebrow. "Eyes off the goods boy." He said and my head snapped up. Nora covered her face.

"Daaad!" She said. He looked shocked.

"What? What did I say?" Nora just let out a whine.

"Let's just go!" She grabbed my hand and attempted to drag me into the basement.

"Keep all the doors open!" I heard her Dad call as we went downstairs. We came to an unfinished basement with a small TV and a beat up couch. There was a door that lead to what I'm guessing was her bedroom.

"Welcome to my lair." Nora said. I snorted.

"Lair?"  
"Well…yeah. It's where my room is, where I spend most of my time…" I nodded. She began to wring her hands. I looked around and saw something plugged into the corner.

"Is that a nightlight?" I asked smirking. She blushed. God she's so cute! I really wanted to wrap my arms around her but instead I just rested my hand on her shoulder.

"Ok look it gets really dark and creepy down here so sometimes, after I've seen like a scary movie or something, I plug it in." I began to laugh. Not because I thought it was lame, but I totally should have seen it coming. She took it the wrong way because she blushed more. "You'd be freaked out to if you had to sleep down here."

"No I wouldn't. I'm not afraid of anything." I told her cockily. I put my hands behind my head and plopped down on the couch. She rolled her eyes.

"You're afraid of something." She sat next to me. I shook my head.

"Not even…vampires?" She asked. I let out a laugh.

"Hell no." I said very seriously.

"Well what if there was…an evil puppet coming to kill you?" She asked. I thought about. I dramtically rubbed my chin.

"I'd get my dad's woodchipper." She let out a big laugh. Yes. I put my arms around the back of the couch.

"What if…you found out your best friends were human eating aliens!" I laughed. That would suck for Collin, being a werewolf and an alien.

"I'd wouldn't be able to go places alone with him, but I'd make it work." She coutinued giving me horrible situations. It was kind of disturbing at some points. But they all seemed a little familiar.

"Are these all Goosebumps books?" I asked. She went red.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said looking away from me. I laughed.

"That's the only book series I've actually read, those were all definatly all Goosebumps books." She raised an eyebrow.

"Not even Harry Potter?" She asked. I groaned.

"I didn't make it past Chamber of Secrets." She let out a gasp.

"I don't know if I can hang out with you anymore." I frowned.

"Really?Because I thought they were boring?" I asked. I wasn't sure if she was serious or not. I really hoped she was joking. She shook her head.

"No but I'm going to have to stop hanging out with you. It's ruining my reputation."

"Why what have people been saying?" I asked remaning calm but sounding forceful.

"Nothing but people are going to start thinking I'm cool if they see me with you." I began to laugh. "Hey I worked hard to be considered a dork, now it's all thrown out the window!" I laughed more.

"I think you're cool whether or not we hang out." I told her. She looked like she didn't believe me. She started to wring her hands again and bit her lip. Don't look at her lips Brady, don't! But there was a sudden crunch in one of the window wells. We both turned and Nora let out a cry.

"Q? What the heck are you doing?" She shrieked. Her little brother had jumped into the window well. HE shrugged and said something.

"What?" I asked. He gave me a glare.

"I'm rescuing frogs!" He yelled. Nora sighed.

"Fine." She groaned and covered her face again.

"Is you're family always this…interesting?" I asked.

"Only when they want me to die of humiliation." She said not uncovering her face. I opened her hands and smiled at her.

"I'm not going to embarrass you." I assured her. Q knocked on the glass.

"Dad said if you two are under three feet apart I should tell him." I debated glaring at him, but he was Nora's stinking little brother.

I could have sworn right there but I didn't. Just wanted to point that out.

Nora scooted away from me and rolled her eyes.

"Happy? Now go release the frogs into the wild!" She shooed him away with her hand. He climbed out and I turned back to Nora. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" She asked.

"Nope." I answered. She gave me a half smile.

"I don't know whether to feel bad or jealous." She leaned back into the couch. "I mean I love my little brothers, Kurt is possibly the funniest little boy I know, and Q is so sweet." He definatly seemed sweet. Insert sarcasm here.

"Well it's kind of nice not having to share my toys." I joked. "But I guess it kind of got…lonely when I was little." I felt lonely now. Collin and I hadn't done anything since I imprinted. My non-pack friends stopped talking to me awhile ago, Paul…is Paul and now I was without Nora most of the time. It kind of sucked.

"Exactly. Whenever Helen couldn't play, Luke and I would fight with lightsabers." She giggled a bit at the memory. I used to do that with Seth.

"Who won?" I asked. She gave me a light punch, I don't know if it meant to be light but I could barely feel it.

"If you are suggesting I am weak then you are mistaken." I put my hands in the air.

"I'm not saying you're weak…I was just wondering…"

"Well I won most of them thank you." She crossed her arms. I crossed my arms mocking her. She made a fake angry face and uncrossed her arms. I did too. "Don't make me get the lightsabers." She warned which made me laugh. We both laughed for a long time. When the laughter awkwardly trailed off Nora began to twirl her hair.

"Hey I'll uh, get you you're sweatshirt now." She went over to the second door. Oh yeah that's why I came over…

"Um, thanks." I walked over with her. She spun around.

"You don't have to come in." I frowned. Was her roomy messy? Did it have pictures of boys all over it? Was Owen in there? Alright he proably wasn't but their relationship will annoy me till the day I die. I opened the door. She let out a little eek and threw a couple of things under her bed, which was Star Wars by the way.

"Well I'll uh find your sweatshirt now." She began to look. I sat down in her R2D2 beanbag chair. I noticed what she had hidden under her bed.

A bra.

A bra with blue lace and purple hearts.

I am so fucked right now. I tried to look away, but my eyes kept going back to it. Maybe I should push it under the bed, but that would involve touching it which would not go well…you know it's a lot bigger then I imagined. SHIT! Stop thinking about that! Why does she even have a bra like that? I mean it's not like anybody's ever seen her…

Fuck, she's got to be sleeping with somebody and it's Owen. When he phases I am so kicking his ass.

"Oh my God, I put it right here. Where the heck could it have gone?" She said. I quickly stood up.

"You can give it to me tomorrow-"

"It was in here though! Somebody must have grabbed it. Ug! LUKE!" She yelled and stormed out of the room. I followed her keeping my eyes glued to the floor.

"What?" A voice cracked. I countained my laugh. She put her hands on her hips.

"Where's the sweatshirt?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why are you here?" He asked me in a much lower voice then his natural one. Nora blushed furiously.

"It's my sweatshirt." Luke looked really confused.

"No it's not. Nora said it was Owen's…" I clenched my jaw and turned to Nora.

"I was, I was tired ans stuff so Owen just came out and I meant Brady." She sputtered. Luke raised an eyebrow.

"It's on the laundry table." She sighed and ran to get it leaving me with Luke.

"So what grade are you in?" I started. I sounded like a fucking Uncle that you hate to see at Christmas time but what else was I supposed to say?  
"Why do you like Nora? She's so weird." He told me. That made me pissed off. I know brothers hate their sisters, but Nora was…Nora. Need I say more.

"Because she's funny smart, kind, beautiful…" I trailed off. "You should be nicer to her. You don't know how lucky you are." His eyes widened and he nodded. Nora came back holding my sweatshirt.

"Here." She gave it to me.

"Thanks." We both just stood there. I marveled at her eyes again. They always drew me in and kept me to their will. Luke gave Nora a hug then ran up stairs. She broke my gaze by looking at him.

"What was-"

"Boys are weird." I assured her turning her back to me. We were close and alone. Her lips looked very cold, and because I'm such a gentleman I should heat those cold lips with my very warm ones. I leaned in.

"NORA DOES BRIAN WANT TO STAY FOR LUNCH?" Her Dad called down. She jumped away from me.

"Do you?" She asked. I shoved my hands in my pockets. Another attempted kiss shot down.

"I have to get back…home" Home was the last place I was going, I had patrol of the next two hours. She nodded and lead my back upstairs.

"Bye Mr. Elliot." I called. Q crossed his arms. "And bye Quiton Axel Elliot." I told him in a slight mocking way. He annoyed me.

"See you at school?" Nora said uncertainly.

"Definatly." And before she could run or Q could jump in the way, I swooped down and pecked her on the cheek.

Hell _yes_!

**I was super busy with life and my sister and…life. Sorry! My sis's got an account now! Yay! She is my inspiration for Helen and Kurt so her stories will be hilarious! I'll let you know when she posts her first story because she really wants reviews, or she'll cry. **


	15. Ridin Nerdy

**To converse42 of course all Lacrosse players aren't like that! My sister (GooseberryIcecream) plays it and she is just insane not mean and my bgf also plays…and he's just awesome. I just wanted Kim to be different; in every story I've read she is the shy quiet girl. It annoys me. **

I'm very sorry to inform you that I am insane. You have been reading the ravings of a madwoman because there is no other explanation why I have a memory of Brady _kissing me._

_Brady._

_Kissing._

_Me._ It was on the cheek so I guess it doesn't 'count' but I was still incredibly pumped about it.

"You look like you're high." Luke told me. I was still in a funny, happy haze though. So I just gave him a hug. That probably made him think I was high even more. It's not like I've never been kissed before. Max kissed me freshman year and Owen kissed me in third grade, but I never was kissed by somebody so HOT!

Seriously I think that he was feverish because I could still feel hot lips on my cheek. My dad gave me a smirk. My anger towards him came rushing back.

"Eyes of the good son?" I cried. He began to laugh. "You are the worst dad in the world!" He of course just kept on laughing.

"His face….ahhaha his face. Sorry Honeypie I couldn't resist." I stormed away from him. Why couldn't my family be normal for once!

"Thirty minutes of normalness! Thirty stupid minutes!" I muttered angrily. Kurt skipped over to me. He's been skipping a lot lately.

"Um he was here for like an hour forty five." He put his hands on his hips. An hour forty five? Wow we talked longer then I'd thought. "Why did you lie about it being Owen's sweatshirt?"

"I didn't lie! I just forgot!" I sputtered. He raised an eyebrow. I pushed his face away and I grabbed some OJ from the fridge. I sipped it while glaring at everybody that passed me. Except for Q. He's so incredibly lucky he's cute.

With all of the great things going on you'd think I'd have a nice dream. But not me, oh no my brain just keeps giving me nightmares. It was the worst one so far.

I ran down a dark hallway. I kept trying to find a door but the hallway was never ending. I stopped to catch my breath and a shadowy figure appeared behind me. I turned and saw the brunette again. This time she was in clear focus. Her eyes were blood red. She was inhumanly pale but she was also unbelievable beautiful. Her hair reached her waist and she was tall and in perfect shape. She gave me a cruel smile. Her hand shot up with lightning quick speed and grabbed my neck. She lifted me off the ground with ease and tossed me into a pit. I tried screaming but no sounds came out. I hit the stone cold floor and saw Brady with the same blood red eyes coming towards me. I tried crawling away but he slammed his foot on my back holding me down.

"Good to see you again." He said but his voice was icy and warped. I tried to let out a cry but something was blocking my throat. I tried again and spiders crawled out of my mouth.

I woke up in a cold sweat. All of my sheets were stuck to me. I groaned when I realized today was school.

Fan-flippity-tastic. I managed to get on the new shirt I bought before I checked under my bed. I know I'm lame but three nightmares in a row and I was getting paranoid. Helen was unusually late today. I sat on my front porch waiting for her. A truck pulled up and Paul Bates leaned out the window.

"You coming or what?"

"I'm going to go with _what_? Since when did Paul give me rides? Since when did Paul know where I live? I heard some people moving around and Helen popped out in front of Paul.

"This a-hole totaled my car so he's giving us a ride." She explained. He grumbled a bit but never said anything. I climbed in.

"Brady?" I cried. He smiled; he was sitting in the back behind Helen who was in the middle.

"Good to see you again." He said. I involuntarily shuddered. That was Dream-Brady not Real-Brady. I buckled my seatbelt and Helen began to complain.

"This car smells like piss." She told Paul.

"It does not."

"I hope you didn't have sex back here because this is the shittiest back seat I have ever seen."

"Shut up Helen." He growled. I gave Helen a 'what are you doing?' look but she was on a warpath.

"Are these cigarettes? You fucking smoke? Idiot!" She cried. I hit her. "Ow!"

"Don't say that!" I scolded. I knew she was just upset because of her car but there is no need for bad language.

"Those are mine." Brady muttered blushing. I raised both eyebrows and looked at him. I guess I really am insane because I had a faint memory of him saying something about quitting.

"I thought you quit awhile ago Brady, you've been wearing that patch…" The other guy in the car said clearly trying to cover for him.

"Can we at least put on some music?" Helen asked crossing her arms. Paul put on the radio and a commercial came on. "No! Not the radio, here!" She handed him a CD.

"If this is Dreamgirls I swear to God…" He warned. She rolled her eyes.

"Just put it in!" That's what she said.

Sorry, I had to.

So Paul grudgingly put in the CD and:

"BABY I LIKE IT!" Helen sang with Enrique Iglesias.

"THE WAY YOU MOVE ON THE FLOOR!" I sang along giggling. This was obviously a plot to annoy Paul for wrecking her car. That car was like a child to her. Paul changed the song.

"IT'S RAINING MEN!" Helen started. They boys all let out a collective groan.  
"Hallelujah!"

"IT'S RAINING MEN! AMEN!" We both sang together. Paul kept trying to find a somewhat bearable song but five girlified tracks later he settled on Man! I Feel Like a Woman by Shania Twain. I thought that this entire ride was hilarious but poor Brady looked ill and the other guy was about to claw his eyes out.

"Thanks for the ride." I softly told Paul when we got to school. He rolled his eyes. I began to head towards the school but Brady stopped me.

"I really am trying to quit." He told me. I nodded not believing and tried to walk away again.

"Seriously I am! The were just-"

"Whatever! See you around." I said scampering away. I looked for Owen but I couldn't find him, he wasn't in first period either.

"Seen Owen?" I asked Max or Mark in science. He shook his head.

"We were supposed to hang out yesterday but he canceled. I guess he's sick." He said shrugging. "Where were _you_ yesterday? I texted you to see if you wanted to play Halo but you never responded." That's how I knew it was Max. Mark was a nice guy, but Max is the one that always invites me to do stuff.

"Sorry Max, I was busy with…stuff." He raised an eyebrow.

"By stuff you mean Brady?" Why does everybody know about this! This is getting ridiculous! Is there a giant neon sign that says "She hangs out with Brady Locklear" flashing above me head.

"Maybe." I blushed. Oh and I checked, there is no sign. He rolled his eyes.

"Figures all the girls like him."

"What are you suggesting?" I asked angrily. He gave me a dirty look and I flinched from across the lab table.

"Gee you know I always thought that you liked people because of the kind of person they were, not just because they have steroid-bodies!" He snapped. Where was any of this coming from?

"Hold on, I do not like him because-"I tried to explain but he held his hand.

"What's next Nora? Going to stop hanging out with the nerds? Or start caring more about what's on top of your head then what's in it? Who knows by next week you could be going from Mathlete to cheerleader!"

"Shut up Max!" I yelled. "Just because he's not a pizza faced, greasy haired boy that _thinks_ he's a genius doesn't make him an asshole. And if you really think I'd change that much for a guy then you are dumber then I thought." I could be mean when I wanted to. He looked like he was punched in the gut. He stood up.

"Looks like you already have." He went over to where Tad was sitting. Great I had just screwed my self over. I was a total bitch.

"Hey, you ok?" Daisy had sat down next to me. Her wavy hair was held back with a flower clip and by the smell of her I think it was real.

"I'm perfect." I muttered. She frowned.

"No you're not." Darn her and her intuition! Darn it I say! "Guy troubles?"

"In so many ways." I probably shouldn't have said that because she insisted that I go on. "Well there's a guy-"

"Something you'd like to share with the class Ms. Elliott?" Dr. LaRoue asked giving me a sharp look. She is a very scary woman, she is a few inches shorter then me but her face looks like a vultures'.

"No ma'am." Daisy said giving her a sweet smile. Daisy could charm any teacher.

"Hey want to come over to Kim's on Wednesday?" She asked softly. Kim Schmidt? She was a superstar athlete and a bit of a jerk about it, we were on completely different planets. Come to think of it, Daisy was liked by basically everything that moves and had boys wrapped around her finger (although she never noticed any boy except for Embry) we had nothing in common either!

"Uh…" I started but the bell rang. Thank the Lord!

Helen was on an angry rampage all day. She was incredibly pissed off at Paul.

"A frickin Sequoia! He ran my frickin car into a frickin sequoia! A frickin sequoia!" You can always tell when Helen is really mad because she starts to use frickin a lot.

"It was an accident." I tried to calm her down. We were at her house in the living room. It was already dark outside and I was going to have to call my parents for a ride home.

"You don't frickin accidentally run a frickin car twenty frickin miles into the frickin woods into a frickin sequoia! It's not frickin possible!" Five 'frickin's in one sentence, she is very mad.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" I asked hoping she'd realize there was nothing she could do. Her eyes had an evil glint to them.

"That's a good idea." She said grinning. Oh no, here we go!

"What idea? I gave you no idea!" She stood up and grabbed her car keys.

"GRAM! WE'RE GOING FOR A WALK!" She called to her Grandma. Their family all lived to together. I ran after her.

"What are we doing?"

"Getting even!" She took a turn into the rich neighborhood. Paul's neighborhood.

"This is a bad idea! You are so going to get caught!"

"Live a little Nora!" She told me. She walked up to Paul's house and dug her key into the side of his car and ran a giant line across the side.

"You're keying his car! Are you crazy?" I screamed.

"Yup! You're turn Ms. Boring!" She gave me the key. Ms. Boring am I? I'll show her! I made a giant heart on the side and A+I.

"Love Ariel and Isis!" Those we're our crime names, we made them up in fifth grade. Helen laughed.

"Come on Isis! We have to leave!" She laughed running.

"Tally Ho Ariel!" I cried and we ran like hell. I had a feeling we would be taking the bus tomorrow.

_**This is GooseberryIcecream AKA the sister. I hope you all read my story! It's a Percy Jackson and the Olympians fic so read if you like stories with actual plots!**_

**Beth get away from my computer!**

_**I STEAL YOUR SKATEBOARD! (She grabbed my skateboard and ran away)**_

**Sorry about her, she's very sneaky. Please review!**


	16. Ridin Werewolfy

**School is coming up so this is going to be updated rather slowly. Soooorry.**

Coping with a new werewolf is about as fun as walking on broken glass. While an alligator is snapping at you. During an earthquake. And a hailstorm.

Not very fun at all. And Owen has got to be the most annoying werewolf on the planet. For starters he is like all baby werewolves (as we like to call them) is really sensitive about the naked thing. We keep telling him to get used to it, his older brother was there for god's sake. Not to mention he now knows about imprinting and he is Nora's best friend. Plus he constantly has a stupid track of techno music running through his head.

_If I hear another fucking Basshunter song I am going to rip your throat out._ I growled to him. I heard laughter in front of the song.

_I really don't believe it's my taste in music that's pissing you off. I think it's the fact I have a hot date with your imprint._ Anger rose in my chest. He was trying to tick me off, for some reason he didn't get angry like a normal human being or a normal werewolf for that matter. I stopped and turned around to face him.

_You are new so I know you don't get the imprint thing but it's not a joke. If you keep fucking around I _will_ kill you._ I snarled at him. He shook his big white head. His wolf was all white. Paul says it's because he is going to die a virgin.

_No you won't. You need me._

_What the fuck are you-_

_Nora hates the F word. You've used it three times in the last thirty seconds. Not the best way to go. I, her best friend, the person that probably knows the most about her besides Helen well I'm the person that knows the most about her that's. __**In your head.**_He said smugly walking around me; a new idiotic song came through my head. He was right. He was fu-, er freaking right. He could help me; I needed him to help me because as far as Nora was concerned I was a lying, chain smoking idiot that kissed her.

_What did she think about the…well thing?_ I sheepishly asked him. The peck was going through my mind.

_No idear._ He said in an annoying accent.

_What was that about knowing the most about her?_ I snapped annoyed. He rolled his big eyes.

_Fine. _His mind switched to a memory. It was around seventh grade by the looks of it and Helen, Nora and he were all sitting on an old couch.

'_I seriously think that Westly is the perfect man.' Helen said swooning a bit. _Ok off topic, Helen is not as pretty when she was younger and Owen was fat.

_Shut up and watch the pretty lady talk. _Owen snapped.

'_Well you can have him if you want. I'll take the funny sidekick thank you.' Nora said. Owen looked at her _and I don't like the look he head.

'_What?' _

'_You know the really nice guy that never had a love interest but he has an interesting subplot. I always love those guys.' _ Memory ended and techno music came pounding back into my brain. So there we have it. I was in no way her perfect guy.

_Now now, there can be smoking asinine tough guy sidekick._

_Shut the fuck up._

_There's that word again. _He said disapprovingly. I began to charge him; I couldn't help it he was the most irritating person I have ever met. He began to sprint. He was nearly as fast as Leah was, that was his only edge. He was a lousy fighter and frankly a lousy werewolf. I tried to jump him and my claws grazed his leg. He let out a yelp. It began to bleed and he stopped and began to lick it which was his first mistake. I jumped on him, scratching even more spots and I began to tear at his left flank. He tried twisting out of my grip but he only made my claws dig in deeper. I put all off my weight on a single leg hoping to snap it.

_Stop right now._ Sam ordered. I stepped off. Owen got up slowly, he was healing but he was much slower then most of us. Paul and Jake healed nearly instantly, the unlucky ones like Seth and Owen it takes a few days for the aches to go away. _What the hell was that about?_ He asked angrily. Sam felt very protective over his baby werewolves. I just groaned.

_He's the most infuriating little fucker I have ever met._ I reasoned

_Sorry but it's not my fault that my best friend happens to be your mate or whatever that weirdness is. _He snapped. He slowly got up and went behind a bush before he phased.He had a few large starches along his arm and leg that were already scabbing.

"This will be a fun one to explain." He muttered. He shot me a glare.

_I'm a wolf, bite me._ I thought even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

_I thought you had better control then this._ Sam scolded me.

_What gave you that idea?_ I heard him sigh.

_Jared mellowed out, Embry hasn't been angry at all since he met Daisy. _He reasoned. It pissed me off that he assumed imprinters were suddenly these calm and perfect people.

_Like the time Jared beat up the hockey captain for looking at Kim funny or when Daisy didn't get into the school system and Embry started writing death threats to administrators? _I asked angrily. I took a step further I knew I was going to cross the line but I was angry. _Or when Emily said she didn't want to see you ever again? _

He lost it. That's when she got the scars. That was the last time he got angry. He began to shake; shaking in wolf form was bad. It meant his human side was slowly fading. The wolf wouldn't stop till I was dead.

And I'm pretty sure I can't die so that would be painful.

_Sam, I'm sorry I-_ A pure growl came from him, no words just a growl. _Sam sorry, you are my Alpha, you can't get angry at me! You're my older brother you can't._

_Brady leave._ He didn't have to tell me twice. I ran out of there and phased.

"Why can't you leave things alone? You have to go poking places that shouldn't." Owen was lying on Emily's couch throwing a ball in the air and catching it.

"Go away." I snarled. It was a bit less impressive. He didn't move. I groaned and began to walk out the door.

"She keeps having weird dreams about you." He said. I froze. Dreams? I had dreamed about her too, only something told they weren't the same type of dreams. I walked back.

"What do you mean? What kind of dreams?" I demanded.

"You aren't going to like it." He said. I pushed him off the couch. He landed with a painful thud.

"Then why the fuck would you bring it up?" He got up a little shakily.

"You are a bully. I just keep being nice to you and all you do is try to kill me. I don't like Nora that way. Do you get that?" He said storming away. "She keeps having dreams that you kill her or lure her to her death." He added before slamming the door making the little figurines Emily had put up on shelves shake and fall.

Damn he was right. I didn't want to know that. I fell on to the couch.

"Somebody is feeling down." A sing song voice said. I put a pillow over my head. "Don't worry, Embry's not here, we aren't going to rub our adorable relationship in your depressed face." Daisy said cheerfully sitting on the end of the couch.

"Gee thanks." I mumbled. She sighed.

"Try to be a little happier for once! Isn't your friend Owen a werewolf now?" Rage burned in my chest.

"That fucker isn't my friend." My voice was dangerously low. She recognized my anger and got up and went behind the couch. Smart girl.

Annoying as hell and so damn cheerful she pisses off the sun, but smart.

"Look, you should try to be nice to him. He doesn't have any friends in the pack. I mean the Big Three were all friends before hand, ditto with Jared and Paul and You and Collin." She pointed out.

"Well Seth-"

"Had Leah and Jake. And before you go there Leah had Jake whether she wants it or not."

"What are you talking about?" Leah and Jake? That was insane. She rolled her eyes.

"Never mind. But seriously, be nice to him, be nice to Nora things will work out. Kim and I invited her to Girl's Night so you can accidentally stop by with Jared." She said with a devious smile. I removed the pillow and sat up.

"Uh…this might seem weird but do girls normal dream about boys they like killing them?" Her eyes widened and her mouth was pressed into a tight line.

"Who told you?" She asked lowly.

"Told me what?" I asked confused.

"About my dream!"

"Your dream? I was talking about Nora's dream." My eyes widened too.

"The odds of two girls, two imprints having dreams about the imprinter killing them is…"

"A million to one." She said whipping out her cell. She began to text furiously.

"Is this really the time to text Embry?" I snapped. She looked up.

"I'm asking Kim and Emily if they have death by hubby dreams to!" Death by hubby. That is a new one. A minute or so later Kim came into the door, in only a sports bra and sweatpants and with a lacrosse stick over her shoulder.

"So something's screwing with our heads?" She said bluntly. Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Always a lady. I keep having dreams that Embry strangles me or his slit my wrists one night." She nervously gripped at her wrists. It was Kim's turn to roll her eyes.

"Lame. Jared stabbed me."

"Are you seriously competing about who has a more gruesome boyfriend?" I was staying out of this one. Girls scare me sometimes.

"Duh because I'd win. Embry is a marshmallow!" That made Daisy look upset.

"He wrote death threats to get me into a school." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Uh, I'm out of here! If you figure this out give me a call." I said quickly leaving. Emily was coming up while Sam was behind her with groceries.

"Hi Brady-"

"I'm late. Oh and its war of the boyfriends in there if you want to join." I said quickly avoiding her and Sam.

"War of the…of I'm so winning this my bo's the Alpha!" She said happily walking back inside.

I began to jog towards my neighborhood. I had basically no life so might as well play Halo or something. I ran into everybody's favorite scarred baby wolf.

"Sup?" He asked.

"Aren't you pissed at me?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, but punching you in the jaw would only end in me getting my ass kicked." Well he was right about that. I shrugged.

"So apparently Nora isn't the only one with freaky dreams. Kim and Daisy too." I said. He scratched his head.

"Weird." The awkward silence settled back in. I tried to remember what Daisy said.

"So uh…how long have you known Nora?" I asked. He gave me a pointed look.

"Will you beat my ass down if I tell you?"  
"I'm trying to be a good fucking person." I grumbled. He rolled his eyes.

"Second grade. She threw a rock at Larry Smith, hit me instead. She really is awful at sports." He said laughing a bit.

"I didn't really want a psycho jock as a girlfriend."

"Kim." We both said in unison.

"So then we just started hanging out. And with Nora comes Helen so now we're the Golden Trio."

"The…?"

"Harry Potter reference." He sighed. "It really sucks being a werewolf doesn't it?" I thought about it. I had loved being a werewolf, even now I still was glad it lead me to Nora.

"Well…sometimes. It sucks having Quil and Jake in my head."

"That's why I just blast the techno. Nobody can here my thoughts." I stopped and looked at him. That was genius.

"That's really smart." He shrugged.

"So Paul beats me up. Jason isn't that much of a help because he's a fucking moron." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't swear if you don't really think it. It ends up making you sound like a retard."

"The things I do to fit in. Well, Nora's probably still thinks you're smoker. Work on that." He turned and went away. I continued to my house.

"WHAT THE FUCK? MY CAR! MY MOTHER FUCKING CAR!" Paul was roaring half a block down, I jogged over. He was shaking and cussing at Helen who had her arms crossed.

"It wasn't me. I have to ride in that thing too you know."

"A and I? WHO THE FUCK IS A AND I YOU CRAZY BITCH!"

"Don't call me that! And I don't now! Andrew and Irene! Alice and Isabella! I don't know!" She yelled back almost as loud. I looked at his car. It was keyed and somebody carved a big heart into it with A and I carved in.

"That is…awful." I muttered.

"THANKS FOR THAT RETARD! I FUCKING KNOW!"

"Leave me alone." I grumbled walking away.

"YOU'RE NOT FUCKING RIDING WITH ME TOMORROW!" I wasn't sure if he was yelling at me or Helen.

**I appear to be incapable of writing decent endings to my chapters. Huh. Well if any one of my super awesome fans has a title idea for the next chappie that would be awesome because I am running out!**


	17. Nerdz

**Writers block! I'm so sorry you guys! Please don't hate me for this!**

There are only two things more humiliating then standing alone in a movie theater, with everybody staring at you because you have clearly been stood up. I can't think of them at the moment but I am positive there are at least two things worst then this.

Owen and I had planned to go see Enter Springtime together last week. He called me three times to assure me he would be there. I glanced at the clock and he was over ten minutes late. I checked my phone to see if he had sent me a text saying:

_Hey my mother is dead so I can't make it_ or

_I've been stricken with polio so I can't make it_ or

_I'm a total douchebag._ Unfortunately there was no such text. I had two options, go see it alone or give Helen a call. I decided to call Helen.

"Hwllow?" She answered her mouth obviously full of something.

"Hey Helen. Owen is MIA, so can you come pick me up?" There was silence on the other end of the phone. "Um…"

"YOU JERKFACE! You are a fricking douchebag! I'm going to fricking kill you! I'm going to chop your fricking head off!" Helen was screaming at somebody else in the house. She began to beat them with the phone so I heard lots of smacks and yelps of pain.

"Helen what's going-"

"He's here! I'm hanging out the Uley's and Own is here! He's right in front of me!" She began to beat him with the phone again. I was in shock. He blew me off…to hang out at the Uleys?

I hung up the phone and began to walk home. Tears were dotting my eyes. First Max is pissed at me, now Owen's blowing me off! Ug I hate my friends. I stormed my way down the street, considering it was eight on a Tuesday there weren't many people out and about. In fact there was nobody around.

I stopped and whipped my eyes. I looked around. I was completely alone. I started walking a bit faster, this town was so creepy. The movie theater was in Forks, and it was like La Push because it was completely surrounded by the woods. Except I knew the woods of La Push.

"Why hello _mio cuoro_!" A deep voice with a thick accent said. I froze then spun around. I saw two dark figures. My heart began to race. I tried to remember all the things I learned in self defense. One was slowly walking towards me the other remained in the background.

"I have pepper spray, stay away from me!" I tried to make my voice sound authorotive. He let out a low laugh. Close up he was very tall and muscular. His eyes were dark and his hair was soft brown. My heart began to beat even faster but for a different reason this time.

"_Mio amico_! You misunderstand, I mean no harm. _Mio sorella_, she's the one you need to worry about." His voice was very calming, considering the fact he was probably going to rape me.

"If you don't get away from me right now I'm going to scream…"I threatened stepping back from him.

"_Merda_, just relax would you. Here I have no weapons! I just need to show you something." My heart was pounding to its full capacity. This was a trap. I turned and began to run.

"Don't think you're getting out of this." The brunette from my dreams appeared in front of me. I was dreaming! That's all. I closed my eyes. _I'm going to wake up…NOW!_ I reopened my eyes. Dream girl was still there. Her eyes were black. Her outfit was a tight black skirt and a tight red tube top.

I was going to be murdered by a whore and a hot Italian man. It's weird but I always knew I would die this way…

"You smell disgusting." She wrinkled her otherwise perfect nose. "They won't let him leave, we need leverage. That's you."

"What's going on, I'll give you whatever you want-"

"Good, I want silence." She dug her nails into my arm and began to drag me.

"Corina!" The large man yelled disapprovingly at her. He came over and picked me up bridal style. "My apologizes, I am Anton Diverenze. That is Corina…Cullen." He began to smile and Cornia scoffed. "The rest of our…family is very upset about her…boyfriend. We need to threaten them with your life. I hope you don't mind." He gave me a grin. It took me a second to absorb all of that.

"HEEEEEEELP ME! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME! HELP HELP HEEEEEELP!" Anton clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Don't be difficult! This is just a formality. You're protector will be waiting for you."

My…what? I felt the tears reform. I tried yelling again. I was going to die. Some psycho girl and her friend were going to kill me. He sighed.

"Il mio amico! I didn't want to do this but…" He took a deep breath and turned his face back to mine. My heart started to flutter. Everything about Anton suddenly became so…inviting. Butterflies began to quiver in my stomach. He smiled a bit and I melted.

I don't know how but I was crazy attracted to him. I might even be in love with him.

"_Il mio amore. Fare questo per me_." I nodded. I had no idea what he said but I was willing to do anything for him. He probably said something along the lines of 'shut up now'. I leaned into him and he took his hand off my mouth.

"Don't feel guilty about using your gift." Corina hissed at Anton. "That's the Cullen's making you feel that. Don't let them manipulate you." We arrived at a large Victorian House.

"Il mio cuoro, don't be frightened. I will not let anyone hurt you," He whispered in my ear. His eyes turned red. "Mio scusa."

"You know what I want." Corina snarled at an unseen person. Something wasn't right here, but my mind was still fixated on Anton.

"He needs to be controlled, I know this must be difficult for you to deal with-" A soothing voice tried to reason with her.

"Don't. You. Condescend. Me." She snarled. "Damn it Edward stay out of my head!" She turned to attack someone.

"Whoa, calm down babe." A boy about as large as Anton grabbed her.

"Let go of her _faccia di stonza_!" Anton cried. They all turned and Anton finally stepped into the house with me.

"You aren't going to hurt her." A small girl said. It was true; he wasn't going to hurt me.

"I can change my mind at any second _bagascia_!" He snarled. My heart raced. Corina's eyes went red.

"What do you want us to do? He's insane; it's for his own good." A blonde girl whose eyes were also red snapped. The small girl had run over to also restrain the boy that Corina had been talking to.

"This is childish; get her out of here right now Anton." Another tall attractive man ordered.

"Let Demitrious go." Corina demanded. "If you keep him in there this entire treaty will be damned." She eyed me.

"Anton leave now, we'll take Demitirious out of the straight jacket on _our terms_." Anton hugged me to his body.

"_Si dottoro_." He took me into the woods. I heard screams from inside the house.

"Anton." I asked. "Am I going to die?" He stopped and set me on the ground. He grabbed my phone. I tensed at his touch. He tossed it farther then humanly possible.

"If you are so lucky." He murmured. He knelt down to me.

"Kiss me?" I asked. I have no idea what was going through my head just then. This entire night had been foggy. I was having difficulty remembering why I was even outside. The only thing that was on my mind was well…kissing.

"_Bascio_? A sveltina in the woods?" He laughed a bit. How did I get into the woods again? He leaned down and placed his lips on my forehead. He disappeared.

Are you freaking kidding me? He drags me around some town and only gives me a forehead kiss? Oh my god…why do I care so much about a guy I barely know kissing?

I'm slowly becoming Helen.

I rolled over on the ground. My head was pounding. What had even happened tonight? I went to the movies…no wait Owen ditched me…then Anton talked to me…now I'm here. Something moved towards me. I wasn't thinking straight, so when I turned and saw a pure white wolf the first thing that popped into my head was:

"Do you know Balto?" I asked him. I started laughing hysterically as three more wolves appeared. Sleep began to crust over my eyes. I closed my eyes as a really tall boy came down and picked me up.

"Goodnight Anton." I mumbled.

**Dun dun duuun! The plot thickens, now jus to clear a few things up: Corina, Anton and Demitrious are a coven that moved in with the Cullens. Corina and Demitrious are mated. Anton is Italian and here are the translations:**

**Mio cuoro: my heart**

**Mio amor: My love**

**Mio amico: My friend**

**Mio sorella: My sister**

**Merda: Shit**

**Fare questo per me: do this for me**

**Faccia di stonza: Shit face**

**Bagascia: bitch**

**Si dottoro: Yes doctor**

**Bascio: Kiss**

**Sveltina: quickie**

**Mhm that was actually really fun to right. Is that sick? Sorry about my writers block, I shall update as fast as I can.**


	18. Werewolvez

**Writer's block…school drama…boy drama…girl drama…Yeah here's the story.**

It's really weird seeing imprinting from the other side. In fact it's fucking freaky. You seriously NEVER see it coming. When Helen stormed into the Uley's screaming at Paul about something he did I never thought that somebody would realize their undying love for her.

But it happened. Owen stood there slack jawed, his eyes huge and completely fixated on her. Sam recognized the look immediately. He signaled to Emily, who was about to rush Helen away so Owen could 'control himself' or whatever shit Sam planned for Owen. But Owen didn't flip out.

"Paul you'd better fricking pay for the damages or I will honestly cut off you fricking head!"She was screaming.

"I'd watch out if I were you Paul, her arms are as big as yours," Owen joked. Quil, Jared, Embry and Sam all stared at him. They were all thinking the same thing.

What the fuck was he doing? You don't joke about your imprint being ugly. It wasn't a possible thought process for me.

"Oh shut up Owen!" She snapped. Hurt automatically appeared on his face. Lesson learned. He got up and smiled really big.

"I'm sorry Helen. Do you want a hug?" He was a sly bastard, that's what he was. She crossed her arms.

"No I don't."

"Well I think you need one." He said opening his arms. She squeaked a little, he hadn't been to school so nobody had seen the new werewolf body.

"I don't want a hug!" She said stomping her foot a little. He just smiled even bigger.

"Too bad." He said picking her up into a giant hug lifting her a good three feet off the ground.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN!_ Stop! Stop! Stop!" _She cried out as he hugged her. It was Paul that punched him in the jaw to get him to set her down.

"Um, can I ask what the hell that was?" Owen snapped massaging his jaw a bit. Paul sat back down.

"No means no." He muttered angrily. I snorted a bit until he sent a glare my way. Helen smoothed out her shirt.

"Thanks for that Paul." She plopped down on the couch. "You still have to pay for my car."

"Who invited you over? That's right _no one._ "Paul snapped motioning her to leave. Helen rolled her eyes.

"Like anybody besides you wants to see me leave." She rolled her eyes. Paul let out a frustrated huff.

"Hey Helen." Owen asked sitting next to her. "I was wondering if you'd like to hang out for awhile." He smirked at Paul.

"Why of course I would! Thank you for inviting me Owen. I guess I can stay now!" She also smirked at Paul. He began to massage his temples.

"My baby cousin. My fucking baby cousin. You are so dead Yazzie." He said under his breath. Jason, Owen's brother looked surprised.

"What did I do?" He asked loudly. Everybody groaned and couple laughed.

"You're such a fucking genius." I told him. Helen looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the movies?" She asked. I looked at her like she was retarded, because I think she kind of is.

"No." She furrowed her eyebrows. She rested her head on her hands thinking deeply.

"What's up?" Owen asked leaning a bit closer to her. He had causally rested his arm around the back of the couch.

"Nora said something about the movies…" She shrugged. "She must be going with her family or something." My heart rate went back to normal. She wasn't on a date, she was with her family. She wasn't going to date Owen at all, not with the way he looks at her best friend.

"Whatever." I shrugged keeping a calm voice. Owen's arm slipped from the couch to around Helen. She gave him a look that would…well that would make an imprinter feel like his soul was stepped on.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked. Paul was glaring daggers at him. He removed his arms and put his hands in the air.

"Just resting my arm! God, is it illegal to have a tired arm now?" He crossed his arms angrily. Helen laughed a little.

"You are so weird." He shrugged smiling a bit again. God I think he's permanently happy! It really pisses me off. 'She Blinded Me With Science' blasted out of Helen's purse. She picked it up and turned my attention back to Mariner's game.

"WHAT!" Helen yelled and began to beat Owen with the phone.

"Whoa calm down!" Collin said attempting to pull Helen away from Owen.

"You are a fricking jack ass! You fricking jackass! Nora? She frickin hung up!" She tried to hit him with the phone again but he grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"What are you talking about?" He asked seriously. She rolled her eyes and tried to wrench her hand from his.

"Nora. Enter Springtime. Any of this ringing a bell?" I felt something in me snap a little.

"You had a fucking date with her." Memories of him talking about this came back, the bonfire, patrol. "And you fucking blew her off!" I roared at him. He jumped up, his body between mine and Helen's, and shook his head.

"I didn't blow her off-I was-then Helen showed up-and-I didn't mean to!" He sputtered. Helen's eyes were red with anger.

"I don't believe you know she's just standing at the theater alone, totally humiliated. I hope you're happy." She snapped at him. Her words cut into me like a knife. Nora was alone. Nora was humiliated.

Owen is going to die. Helen got up grabbed her purse and began to walk out. Owen scrambled over to her.

"Don't go! I'm sorry please don't leave!" He tried to grab her shoulders but she slapped his hand away.

"You know, you were always such a nice guy but then you got all buff and now you're a jerk. Have fun with your friends Owen." She spat at him as she walked out the door. He groaned and grabbed his head.

"stupid, stupid , stupid." He cursed himself. Paul stood up.

"Yeah you are." He cracked his knuckles. Owen froze. Paul began to advance towards him, I did too.

"Come on man I had no control over it." He said backing up a little. Like that would change anything to Paul. Owen put his hands up defensively. "I'm not going to do anything disrespectful to her I swear, come on it's me! I've never even had a girlfriend before, plus she's totally out of my league so she won't even consider me until I'm thirty and making a lot of money, not that she's like that, but come on!" He said a mile a minute. Paul wasn't listening though. In one sharp movement he busted Owen's nose.

"Stop right now." Sam's alpha voice ordered. Paul's fist was clenched.

"My baby cousin you moron. She's my fucking baby cousin."

"You obviously treat her well, you trashed her car." Owen darkly pointed out. Seeing him angry was really weird.

"I'm her cousin, I love her. You on the other hand are just a little fucker that-"

"Enough!" Sam yelled coming straight up to Paul. "Calm down now or get out of my house." Paul scowled.

"Sorry _Dad_." He muttered. He opened the door to leave when we all caught a whiff of the air.

Vampires. I was so fucking ready for them

**xxxxx**

I was well past the point of uncontrollable anger when I saw her in the woods.

Lying there helpless hurt and that vampire probably fucked with her head. They do that. This wasn't anger it was blind, pure, rage. I my thoughts weren't human anymore. The wolf had completely taken over.

_Calm down, she's alright!_ Owen tried to reason with me but I was boiling over.

_My mate is hurt, must defend my mate_ I tore past the treaty line and tried to sniff out the leech bastard that brought her out her.

_Damn it Brady get back here!_ Jake bite my flank and tried to pull me back. I snapped at his neck and tore out of his grip.

_Must kill him_. That was the only thought flying through my mind.

_We've got to stop him_ Jake ordered those around me.

_I'll take Nora_ Owen volunteered. I felt him phase and my mind was clouded with thoughts of Nora.

She wasn't _my mate_ she was my Nora, she needed me to be human. I phased and shoved Owen to the ground.

"What the hell dude, you'll kill her!" Owen hissed as he jumped up. I scooped her up and brought her close to my chest.

"I'm fine." I told him. After I said that I realized I was. While I was holding her I had the instinct to be calm. Staring at her face my anger was turned into happiness. I held her even tighter to my body and began to walk back to the Uley's. She was covered with the stench of Leech; it didn't make me made this time. It made me feel protective, like if I took my eyes off her she would disappear.

"EMILY!" Collin yelled. He had beat me home, I was carrying my true love so I was a bit slower the usual. She appeared instantly.

"Oh my god! What happened to her?" She grabbed her from my arms. She was pretty strong for her size; then again Nora's like a doll. "Get some water for her. What happened to her? Collin grab that blanket! Where's Sam!" She babbled as she laid Nora down on the couch. Collin tossed her a blanket and she wrapped Nora in it.

"I'm right here." Sam's face was dark and serious. Emily was about to rush over to him but he motioned for her to stay back. Out of no where he slammed his fist into the wall, making it spiderweb and break in.

"What's going on?" Collin asked. Sam took a deep breath and looked to Emily. She flew over to him and he squeezed her tightly.

"What the hell is going on!" I knelt in front of Nora's sleeping body. Sam was still holding Emily tightly.

"Remember the three new leeches we can't harm because they joined the Cullens?" Jake clarified as he came in followed by Quil and Seth. "Well apparently, the bitch kidnapped Nora because she wanted her psycho boyfriend to be taken out of a straight jacket."

"_What?" _I asked as calmly as I could. My arms began to shake but I grabbed Nora's hand to calm myself.

"She also can control people's dreams so she's been quote 'fucking with our girlfriend's heads.'" Seth said sitting down. I stood up.

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"The leech doctor made the bitch come apologize. Claire's been having nightmares for weeks, she's been waking up screaming-" I didn't give a crap about Claire at the moment. I stood up and began to walk out of the house.

"Keep an eye on her." I told Collin who nodded. I phased straight away and ran as fast as I could, over the treaty line, and phased back as I saw the trio of leeches.

"Oh what the hell, I already said sorry." The bitch whined.

"You kidnapped her." She rolled her eyes. She turned but I grabbed her hair (it was down to her waist so it really was her own fault). "Ow! Let go of me mutt."

"_You kidnapped her_." I roared. A bulky man grabbed her shoulder.

"Mio sorella apologized no? What else can she do? She is, how you say, insane?" I snarled at the Italian dude. I turned back to the bitch.

"What do you want an explanation? You wouldn't fucking understand!"

"Try me." I growled. She scoffed and wrinkled her nose.

"Demetrious is insane. Literally, in his first life he heard voices. Now he hears people's thoughts, but that's even worst. We came here hoping they would help us but instead they try to lock him up. I love him. I would do anything for him. They fucking locked him up! What would you do if your precious alpha locked up your…whatever she is to you! I didn't know what to feel anymore. I hated her. I hated them, but I understood her. I felt pity for her.

You aren't supposed to pity your enemies.

"I hate the Cullen's just as much as you do. Now get back to your side before I eat you." She pointed towards La Push.

"I'm leaving to get away from this smell." I muttered.

"And put some pants on before you talk to me again!" She yelled. Ok, I hate her again

**Wowza, this was all a little rushed sorry! I'm slowly breaking down the huge creative wall in my brain, I hope you guys like this and things make a little more sense in this one!**


	19. Revenge of the Nerds

My head was swimming. I kept falling in and out of consciousness. I kept having flashes of things.

Once it was Helen and Owen arguing, then it was Brady, he was sitting on the couch next to me, back to Helen who was brushing some hair out of my face.

Then back to Brady. I finally woke up and adjusted so I was sitting up. Where the heck was I? I was on a couch covered in a red heavy blanket. I didn't recognize anything; the only thing familiar to me was Brady. He was sitting on the ground with his head flopped on the couch. Sound asleep.

"Look whose up." Emily Young had come into the room. She had a soft smile on her face. "How are you feeling?"

"Uh…"I said quietly. My voice was warbling.

"Well sweetie, you are a lucky one. Brady hasn't left your side since you hit your head."

"H-he…" I didn't even remember what had happened to me last night. Wasn't I supposed to be at school? I was so confused! Where was I?

" Are you ok?" Emily asked. Brady's head sprang up and he looked intently at me.

"Nora! Are you ok? Do you need anything?" He sat up and moved so he was standing above me.

"I…I don't know!" I blubbered. I covered my eyes and tried to blink back tears.

"Oh crap, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry!" Brady sat next to me and tried to soothingly rub my arms.

"Where the hell am I? What's going on? Why am I here?" I was nearly sobbing now. He was even more panicky. Emily had taken a seat next to me as well and she was trying to calm me down.

"Don't be sad! Everything's alright." She tried.

"Overwhelmed." I corrected. Wow even after a traumatizing moment still needed to correct people.

"Come again?" She asked very confused.

"You don't cry when you're sad," I sniffed a little. "you cry when you're overwhelmed!" I explained. I leaned back and bumped into Brady.

"Amazing." He muttered. I wiped the corner of my eyes.

"Can you please tell me what the hell is going on?" I asked situating myself so I was against Brady's chest.

"You were in the woods, going home from the movies when you hit your head. I found you and took you here, Emily's place." Brady explained.

"Didn't you call my parents? What about a doctor? I was out for over twelve hours? What-?" I started to rant. Helen and Owen came in. Helen was next to me in less then second.

"I can't freaking believe it! Ohmygod come here you little idiot!" Helen gave me a bone crushing hug. "I called your mom, they where all here a couple of hours ago." She hugged me even tighter and I began to hug her back.

"Oxygen…becoming…an…issue!" I told her so she let me go.

"Ohmygod! This is so my fault! I'm sorry I'm sorry!" She began to babble.

"How on earth is my fainting spell your fault?" I asked. She bit her lip.

"It just _is_ ok?" She hugged me again. I sighed and hugged her too. She was just worried about me. I looked around and saw Owen and Jason talking with their dad. Owen kept glancing over at Helen. He caught my eye and smiled at me. I wasn't sure whether I should smack him for blowing me off….or punch him for blowing me off.

"Hey do you need anything? Are you hungry, thirsty, cold, warm, anything at all?" Brady asked me very attentive. I double blinked. This was Brady, talking to me, Nora.

_Brady _never left my side, _Brady_ saved my life. I think he likes me!

…he really does doesn't he? He keeps doing all of this stuff for me, he keeps trying to get me to like him… he likes me! He's told me this numerous times but its just starting to hit me now.

"Nora?" He asked snapping in front of my face. I shook my head and snapped out of it.

"Sorry, um inner monologue. I'm fine." I told him blushing a bit. I kick myself; I thought I was past this!

"That's good, look I really want to say-"Owen had wandered over to us and was trying to apologize.

"Don't talk to me." I snapped at him. Although I double taked at his body. He was ripped now? What did he blow me off to go to the gym?

"I'm sorry, I was just-Helen was-I'm sorry ok!" He said a bit louder then normal. Brady stood up and stared him down.

"Look, maybe we should just get Nora home." Brady said in a very dangerous voice. Owen nodded but his eyes were very scary. Helen grabbed my arm and helped me up.

"I already called your mom and dad. They had to go back home because your brothers needed to go to school."

"Speaking of which, why aren't we in school?" I was pretty sure I had a math test today. I understand if I got to stay home but Helen, Brady, Owen, Jason and Collin too? Yeah, they needed to be in school.

"Nerd. Just enjoy it." She said rolling her eyes.

"Seriously Helen. I want to know." I said but I caught a glimpse of myself in a hanging mirror. Oh my jeezie I'm gross! "Um Emily!" I called. She leaned her head into the hall.

"Yes? Is something wrong?" I felt bad; she was really worried about me.

"Can I shower?" I asked sheepishly. Helen started to laugh. "Be quiet, I look gross." Helen hugged me for the third time. She was very huggy today.

"My little Nora, all grown up. Oh your first crush!" She squealed. What?  
"What?" I said a bit too loudly. I lowered my voice. "Helen what are you talking about?" She waved her hand.

"You know."

"No I don't!" That was a lie, I did know. And the thing was Helen was right. I did have a crush on Brady. But it wasn't like he was my first crush! I punched her in the shoulder and crossed my arms. "Can I just shower please?" Emily covered her mouth so I couldn't see her obvious smile.

"Sure, it's just upstairs." I nodded and followed her up. Helen decided she was going to stalk us. When we got to the bathroom and she still didn't leave, I was nervous.

"Why are you coming with?" I asked her. She shrugged and put her hair up in a bun.

"Owen. He's being really weird." She didn't look at me but checked the back of her head. I wrinkled my eyebrows. "I mean besides him suddenly getting ripped and tall. He's very…"

"Jerky?" I offered looking at Emily's shampoos to see if I could use any of them. "Rose Pineapple, Roses and Cream, Christmas Rose…" I started to read off the names of all the soaps, washes and potions there were. Emily seemed to have a thing for roses…

"No, he's more like really, really sweet." I stared at her. She nodded. What the heck? Owen was always sweet. He's a really nice guy why would that be weird?

"He's normally relatively nice. I mean he's a nice guy-" She raised a hand to shut me up.

"No I mean he's being way too nice. He's holding open doors for me, getting me food, he literally he told me he didn't want me to lift a finger." I was shocked. That_ was_ very weird for him. He was nice but he loved to tease Helen, plus he always likes to say he's a feminist so he doesn't have to do me favors.

"Seriously? The feminist boy?" She nodded.

"It's really freaking me out." There was a knock at the door and Owen peeked his head in.

"Speak of the dork. What do you want?" I asked a bit coldly. He blushed a bit and opened the door all the way so he stepped in.

"I wanted to say I'm a jerk for blowing you off and I'm sorry." He had his hands in his pockets and was staring at the floor. I sighed and looked at Helen. She nodded indicating I should forgive him. "Plus I wanted to know where Helen was; I mean you'd be gone for awhile…" He looked at her clearly embarrassed.

She turned to me and gave me the 'see what I mean' look. It was very out of character for Owen to act like a ten year old with a crush. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Well, she didn't die. So don't worry. Now I need to shower so both of you need to leave." I said waving them out.

Under the warm water I tried to remember what happened to me. There was something else that was in the woods but I just couldn't remember. My head throbbed a bit, the undead Princess Belle popped back into my head. I shuddered. I'm not sure what my subconscious was trying to tell with the creation of her but it freaked me out. I turned off the water now that I was all fresh and clean and stepped out of the shower.

"Um…" I saw an old tee shirt and a skirt. Neither was mine. I picked up the shirt gingerly; it was black and had a faded AcDc insignia on it. I placed it on and it fell past my butt. Helen must have brought it. Must be Sam's or something. All I needed was a belt and I could go down like this. I pulled up the skirt over the shirt up to my waist. The skirt was purple and surprisingly fit.

I observed myself in the mirror, I was surprisingly cute. I left my hair down to dry, this was the first time my hair was down in public since Homecoming (September).

"Hey cutie!" Helen cried out as I came down stairs back to the living room. Brady did a double take and bit his lip.

"You look nice in Brady's clothes." Owen commented making a few people laugh and Brady turn red. He was looking at the ground.

"I was wondering whose skirt that was." Helen said making everybody(minus Brady and Paul) burst out laughing.

"Well thanks for lending me the clothes but I need to be going home. My parents are probably having a conniption." Helen, who was taking up more room on the couch then Paul, Collin, and Jake combined, whacked Brady on the back of the head.

"You take her, my car is _completely totaled_." She snapped at Paul. He groaned.

"Will you ever shut up? My mom's going to get you a new car."

"Your mom didn't crash my car! You did you big frickin jerk!" Something told me the Bates family was about to be one person shorter. Brady could sense it to because he got up and mouthed.

"lets go".

Alone in a car with Brady. This will be interesting….

**I have no words to express how sorry I am that this is late! I hope I still have a few fans out there that didn't abandon this story…**

**But I'm off my semi-hiatus so this is going to be updated more often! And you might even see a new imprint story featuring the always adorable Seth! But no promises. **

**So please review, tell me if you hate me for never updating, tell me about your grandma's diet I don't care!**


	20. Revenge of the Werewolves

**Holy crap I got 11 reviews! THAT'S 11 MORE REVIEWS THEN I THOUGHT I'D GET! I'M SO GLAD I STILL HAVE FANS OUT THERE! I LOVE YOU ALL I REALLY DO! SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT SHORTER THEN USUSAL!**

Nora was beautiful with her hair in a ponytail, but when it was down…

Good God she was gorgeous! I was barely able to form words when she got into the car with me. I gripped the steering wheel so hard I could feel the plastic start to give underneath my fingers. I glanced over at Nora who was uncomfortably playing with a strand of hair.

"You know," I said a bit suddenly making her jump. She looked over at me curiously "Uh, your hair looks really good when it's, you know…down like that." I awkwardly finished. She tried to hide her blush behind her hand.

"Oh…um, thank you."

"You're welcome." I muttered trying to keep me eyes on the road. I didn't want to get Nora in a car accident, god that would be freakin terrible…but she was SO beautiful!

"I meant…thank you for everything. For finding me, taking care of me. It was really really sweet of you." She said earnestly, dropping her hand from her hair. I shrugged.

"It was no big deal. " I said rubbing my neck. "I mean, I have to protect you don't I?" She cocked her head at me.

"Huh?" OH shit shit shit! How was I supposed to explain this to her? Crap, I hadn't exactly planned giving her the imprint talk before the werewolf talk or before we'd ever actually gone on a freakin date!

"Uh…well, um." I was swerving a bit and I put my hand back on the wheel. Damn it was so hard to concentrate. "Boys are supposed to protect girl's right?" It was a lame reason, but what else could I have said? She rolled her eyes a bit.

"I suppose…" She said very dryly.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're a femiNazi or something?" Nora let out a scoff.

"Typical, just because I believe in equality I'm a femiNazi." She muttered looking out the window. I internally groaned.

"I was joking Nora! Come on, do I really come off like such a tool?" She smiled a bit and shrugged.

"Sometimes…" I mocked offence and she giggled. She looked around a bit confused. "Where are we going?" I suddenly realized that I had instinctively gone to my neighborhood instead of hers'. Crap…

" Uh, I um needed to pick something up from my place…do you mind?" Crap now I need to think up something I need to pick up. Ug why wasn't my brain working today?

"Oh…yeah" She was marveling at the giant houses. I felt bad, she lived in a small house in one of the poorer neighborhoods and I lived in well… "You forgot to mention you lived in a freakin' castle!" She cried as we pulled up. I awkwardly paused and nervously laughed.

"Oh yeah well, my dad's an architect so he's designed it and my mom's an orthodontist so we're kind of rolling in it." She got out of the car and we walked in to my house. Nora was looking wide-eyed at everything.

"You have a really…nice mansion!" She said marveling at this chandelier that my mom bought a few months ago.

"Thanks. Don't think I'm stuck up just because I'm rich ok?" She smirked.

"I'll think you're stuck up because you're a total tool!" She joked and playful punched me. I hoped that my parents weren't home, that would probably be the worst thing that could happen right now.

"Brady? Is that you? Why aren't you at school?" The shrill, accusing voice of my mother rang through the house.

Shit…Nora raised an eyebrow and looked at me.

"Uh, hey mom!" I called my mother came into view and her eyebrows hit her hair line when she saw Nora. "Mom, this is Nora," I introduced her.

"Oh! Well, um, hello there Nora!" She was completely shocked that a girl that wasn't a complete slut. Nora smiled softly back.

"Hi Mrs. Locklear um, I had a fainting spell and Brady was looking after me. That's why we're not at school. I promise we'll get all of our makeup work!" She said trying to sound as goody-good as possible. My mom's eyes were still wide with utter disbelief. Well don't I feel fucking wonderful now mom.

"Oh my, well I trust you'll get everything you need to get done, done. Are you sure you're alright though?" Nora played a bit with her hair.

"Oh yes, I'm fine."

"Um, well if you want a snack or something you can have one. I need to go to my room to get that…thing." I said giving Nora one last look before flying up the stairs. From my room I could still hear my mom trying not to make an ass of herself.

"So, how do you know Brady? I haven't seen you around with his…usual crowd…" Subtly trying to let Nora know that she was involved with her son. I rolled my eyes. My parents probably wouldn't have cared if I skipped without a legit reason.

"Oh school I guess. We started to talk. Randomly. It's actually really weird now that I think about it. He just sort of came up to me."

"Well you're a very pretty girl, I'm sure he was just shy before." I heard Nora stifle a laugh. Yeah, mom I'm totally shy. Damn does she know me at all?

"Shy, defiantly. Thank you!" My mom probably had given her some food or something. I ran across the hallway to my room. What to grab? What to grab? What the fuck would I even have needed before I dropped Nora off? A present?

I smiled. That was a brilliant idea. All girls love to get presents. But what to give her. Besides my TV, computer and bed there wasn't much in my room. I opened my closet and threw a bunch of clothes out of the way and pulled out a box of stuff from my old girlfriends. It was mainly pictures and stuff, a boutonniere, a CD or two…

"A CD!" I said but quickly lowered my voice. IT was a big house, but I still didn't want anybody hearing me shouting random crap. I went over to my computer and looked through my stack of CDs. It was mainly metal or rock bands-the kind of stuff I was sure Nora didn't listen too, but Seth had got me a Lady Gaga CD as a joke. I pulled it out and ran out of my room. I slowed and began to listen in once again.

"Well, Owen's been my friend basically forever. He's acting really weird lately. I'm not the only one who noticed, Helen thinks so too!" I rolled my eyes. Owen was an idiot. I guess I acted the same way…if not worst…

"Oh well, he's just growing up I suppose." My mom said, like she knew all about children. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes again as I came down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen to see Nora and my mom munching on some apples. I felt my stomach lurch.

"Hey, any for me?" I asked. My mother rolled her eyes.

"I swear Brady do you ever stop eating?" I grabbed an apple and bit into it.

"Nwp!" I said with my mouthful. Nora smirked and got off the stool.

"So are we ready to go?" I quickly swallowed.

"Hey, yeah, this is for you," I presented her with the CD and she let out a squeal. I felt my chest grow warm with happiness. When she was happy-I was happy. No simpler way to put it.

"OH MY GOD I LOOOVE LADY GAGA!" She squealed. She hugged me. As her body was pressed against mine I felt bliss pour over me again. I tightly held her to me. I didn't even think about the fact that my mother was there or that Nora probably couldn't breathe…

My hands went to the back of her head and started to talngle in her hair. It was so soft and smooth, I wish she'd done this sooner…

"Um Brady…what the hell?" She asked clearly very disturbed. I quickly released her.

"Just a bit caught in the moment. Sorry 'bout that. Let's get you home." I said before very quickly exiting. She called back to my mom:

"Bye Mrs. Locklear! Thank you!" Before coming back out to the car with me. She sat down and looked at me kind of funny.

"What?" I asked. She looked at me even weirder. " _What_?" I asked again getting a bit annoyed.

"Nothing." She said turning away. I sighed and began to back out.

"You know we're not going out." I slammed on the break when she said that. She lurched forward suddenly as the car stopped.

"Uh, what did you say?"

"We're not going out because you've never asked me out." She said, her cheeks turning a bit red. I felt my heart thumping.

"Do you _want_ me to ask you out?" I asked quietly, foot still on the break looking straight at her.

"I dunno, do you want to ask me out?" She asked equally as soft. My heart was basically bursting through my chest at this point. I took a deep breath.

"Yes." I said huskily. She turned very red at this point.

"Then…why haven't you?" She still didn't look at me. She was looking straight at the ground. I sighed and laughed a little.

"Because Nora! You…you terrify me." She turned her head up and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"I'm always so nervous around you. You're so much smarter than me, I'm always terrified I'm going to slip up and sound like a total idiot in front of you. I've never…I've never liked a girl as much as I like you and I don't want to screw up." I poured my heart out to her. My heart had stopped at this point . Time had stopped for me, she held my gaze and I was melting into her eyes. She blinked and broke the spell.

"It's so ironic, you're the scary one." She said with a little giggle. I chuckled too,

"I'm not that scary am I?" She let out a huff.

"Of course you are! You 6'7 feet of pure terror! Like, if I wasn't so adorable, you probably would've eaten me by now!"

"Oh come on, I would never eat you." I said laughing with her.

"So are you going to?" She asked a bit softer.

"Going to what?" I asked playing dumb. She pouted.

"Ask me out! For shit's sake Brady! DO I need to spell it out for you!" She cried out clearly agitated. I laughed harder.

"I'm joking. Geez no need to start yelling. And did I hear you swear?"

"That's not the point." She muttered bringing her knees to her chest. I leaned back in the chair and smiled at her.

"Will you go out with me Nora?" I asked. She leaned back and smiled too.

"Yes."

FUCK YES!

**Its been such a long time since I wrote in Brady's POV it took me a lot longer then expected! Plus this stupid site keeps breaking down! Oh well, live and let live I suppose.**

**So does anybody want to see a chapter in Helen's POV? I've been debating that for awhile and I'd like to see if you guys would like something like that. **

**I hope you all got to see the contrast between Brady's house life and Nora's because I put a lot of thought into that! Nora's family is openly weird and all up in everybody's business but Brady's is very distant and wants to appear as normal as possible.**

**Anyway, please review! Please please please please please please review!**


	21. Drama Queen Interlude

**I'm sorry everybody! April is a really hectic month for me….I have exams to study for, half my family is in town, got at new profile picture. Oh yeah and I got boyfriend 0/0**

**In case you didn't guess by the title this is going to be in Helen's POV.**

**Oh and I've decided that I'm going to do another imprint story. Collin, Seth or Paul. I know I've been talking about Seth for awhile but I just don't know….**

**~Drama Queen~**

I tapped my foot impatiently. Why the frickity frick didn't Nora text me back. There I was just sitting with roughly five god-like boys.

Why was I complaining again?  
"Paul are you going to drive me home?" I asked him. He sure as hell better not roll his eyes! Paul, my very loving cousin, got drunk and smashed my car! It's beyond repair! BEYOND REPAIR!

"Yeah, yeah." He said, _rolling his eyes_. I slapped him on the arm. I doubt he felt it; it's more for show anyway.

"Hey you're my chauffer now." I told him crossing my arms and pouting a bit. Jake chuckled a bit. Oh my god, Jacob Black is THE hottest guy on the reservation. He was sitting in the living with Collin, Seth, Quil and Owen. I was arguing with Paul while he was getting food.

"I can give you a lift if you want!" Owen offered eagerly. I shook my head.

"Owen, I need to make Paul suffer!" I whined-he should know I'm very vengeful! Owen sadly turned back to the rest of the guys. Oh now I feel like a bitch. Being mean to Owen is like kicking a puppy.

That has one eye.

And never had a girlfriend.

Plus he really doesn't fit in with the hot guy cult. A. He's not that hot and B. he's smart. Paul was shoveling chips down in throat and I groaned. He sooo was still giving me a ride. I went back to my spot on the coach and turned to Owen.

"So O, where ya been the last few days? I haven't seen you since the bonfire." I asked casually leaning towards Jake's shoulder. Literally as soon as I opened my mouth Owen snapped to attention. I wonder if I could train him…

"Well, um, I was uh…" He was freaking out. Not only was he so awkward with his new huge growth spurt body but he's an awkward turtle in general.

"Sick." Jason, Owen's older brother-also sexy might I add-walked in. "Shouldn't you be in school?" he asked Owen stealing food from Paul. I'm pretty sure I heard Paul growl. _Growl. _ God boys are so weird.

"Shouldn't_ you?_" Owen asked giving him a glare. "Nora got hurt-I thought we explained this to you."

"Yeah, that should get Nora and Brady out. Not you guys. Helen wasn't even there!"

"Hi Jason!" I said cheerfully. I always had a little crush on him, especially when I was younger. He smiled.

"Hi Helen!" He said equally cheerful. I noticed he shot a smug glare to Owen. I seriously don't understand guys.

"Well Helen wanted to know if Nora was ok. Plus she…." He froze glancing at me. It wasn't the normal 'I'm about to tease Nora' glance. It looked…loving.

"Plus I what?" I prompted him making a go on hand motion. He stood up.

"Nothing, I'm um…yeah I need to go." He said hurriedly grapping his sweatshirt and backpack. Paul who had finished cleaning out Emily's kitchen stopped him.

"Oh no, you have to stay here until Sam gets back." Owen looked like he wanted to protest but what can I say-The Bates Family is a very scary bunch. He slunk back into the living room, this time sitting on the opposite side of me and Jason took his place.

"How you been Helen?" Jason asked casually. I shrugged.

"I've been ok I guess, um, broke up with Marshal." Ug, I'm so glad I'm rid of that weirdo. Not cute weird like Owen is, but stalker weird like…I heard there was something weird going on in Forks with Jake's friend Isabella.

But anyway, boyfriend number 22 was gone. Yeah I number my boyfriends; I've been actively playing the dating field since fifth grade.

"Why?" Jason asked sounding honestly interested. I opened my mouth but Owen answered for me:

"He was a frickin psychopath that's why." He said very darkly. I was taken aback. Owen was always so happy, now he was really freaking me out.

"Oh, well uh glad to here he's gone." Jason said breaking the very awkward tension that had risen in the room.

"I'm auditioning for the musical in a few weeks too." I continued. Not that anybody cared. These were definitely not the theatre types.

"What?" Paul asked, some how he'd found more food.

"Muuussssicaaal." I told him very slowly, making sure he could understand it. "It's when you see people sing and tell a story on stage." Owen and Jason chuckled a bit. No reaction from Jake unfortunately.

"Fuck off," He muttered.

"_Anyway _it's Guys and Dolls and I was born for the part of Adelaide." I said dramatically throwing my hand in the air. It's true; it's the PERFECT part for me! She's very bubbly and cute and dramatic…sound familiar?

"God, you're going to make us watch the movie aren't you?" Owen said a smile creeping on to his face.

"By 'us' you mean the Golden Trio? Duh!" The Golden Trio, Nora, Owen and I. I obviously was Ron, Nora was Hermione and Owen was….also Hermione. What can I say, they're both brainiacs.

"Golden Trio? Why does that sound dirty to me?" Jason asked making me laugh.

"Because you're perverted." I giggled. I swear I heard another _growl_ coming from Owen's half of the couch. WTF who growls? These guys are so weird!

My phone began to play "She Blinded Me With Science!" Nora's ringtone. I personally thing that it's hilarious, but she thinks differently. I checked my phone.

_Brady and I are going out! OHMYGOD I think I'm having heart palpitations… _ I'm not sure what heart palpitations are but I'm pretty sure that they mean she's really excited.

_ZOMG! _I texted back as I yelled "ZOMG!" Outloud.

"What?" Seth, Collin and Owen asked at once.

"Nora and Brady are going out!" I sang-literally. Collin and Seth smirked at each other.

""bout fuckin time if you ask me." Collin said. I nodded.

"Totally."

"What does ZOMG even stand for?" Owen asked striking a thinking pose. I laughed and mocked offense.

"Owen! There are more important things right now. You're best friend just got asked out!"

"….zucchini oh my god….Zuckerberg oh my god…." He wondered stroking his invisible beard. I thought about it too.

"Zombies oh my god?" I suggested. He shook his head.

"That would only work if somebody was being chased by zombies…" I rolled my eyes, like his idea made _so_ much more sense.

"Oh eff off! Paul, I seriously need a ride! I promised Bonnie that I'd meet her at 3, its 2:50 and she lives in Forks." I whined to him but he just shook his head.

"Look, Sam said we all had to stay while he was out. Plus, I thought you hated Bonnie." I rolled my eyes. I do, she's a total bitch but she's the only person that wasn't a junior in my French class.

"Ug, fine I'll just go through the woods." I said getting up but he grabbed my wrist. He looked very serious.

"Hell no."

"Why the fuck not?" I asked attempting to pull my wrist away from. It was dead silent in the house. All eyes were on me and Paul.

"Because you're not allowed." He said very lamely releasing my wrist.

"It's really dangerous Helen, plus Nora just you know, got knocked out in there. We just don't want the same to happen to you." Owen explained. I sighed.

"Owen you're such a sweetie-Paul you're an asshat." I told him sitting next to Owen who was beaming. He rolled his eyes.

"You're an idiot." He told me. It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"We're related for god's sake, is that the best you can come up with?" That got Owen to laugh-Jake too. Emily walked in looking very nervous with Sam. Sam looked pretty damn pissed.

"Hey y'all. Just and FYI, Paul's not eating meat anymore." I informed them, hoping to break the serious tension they carried with them. Emily broke out into a confused smile.

"What?" I shrugged.

"I'm not allowed to go into the woods-he's not allowed to eat meat. Only fair." I said simply. Paul let out a very pissed sigh.

"What the fuck Helen-"

"Hey screw you, you control my life; I control yours its only fair." I literally could see the veins bursting out of his forehead. Owen grabbed my hand and started to pull me away.

"Um, I'll take Helen home." He looked back very warily at Paul who was about to flip a shit. We sat down in his car.

"Ok, what was that? I was just about to get Paul to throw a temper tantrum!" I whined as he started the car. I don't even think it was his car, it was probably Jason's. It's a really shitty car-anyway he wasn't looking me in the eye.

"Paul is getting more…difficult to deal with. You should just…lay off a bit." He said slowly thinking about each word. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Owen, do you know me at all?" I asked jokingly but he remained silent. "Paul's got a temper but he'd never actually hurt me." I tried to assure him but he still didn't talk.

"Helen, I…really…care about you. You know that right?" He asked his voice very strained. His grip was like iron on the steering wheel.

"Yeah…we're friends. I would hope that you care, if you didn't I'd have stopped bugging you awhile ago." I tried to lighten the mood but he was seriously freaking me out. He let out a dry chuckle.

"You don't bug me. You've never bugged me." I rolled my eyes. Yeah right Owen, I know for a fact that I'm annoying as hell.

"Liar." I said. But once again that serious face came back.

"I'm not lying. Helen look….what I'm trying to say is that…" He'd stopped the car and placed it in park.

"Owen, we should get going…" I said, slowly placing my hand on my seat belt. Owen turned off the car.

"Helen you can't freak out…shit you're so going to freak out…ok, it's fine, I don't care if you freak out." My mind was racing and I was definitely freaking out. What the hell is he going to do? He is trying to come out to me? What the frick?

"Owen, you're really scaring me. Turn the car back on or I'm getting out of the car." I warned him. I'd already unbuckled but he grabbed my hand before it could unlock the door,

"Helen, I'm begging you just listen." He said pathetically, "I know this is weird but I can't…not say it anymore."

WHAT THE HELL IS HE TALKING ABOUT? I struggled to get my hand back but he wouldn't let go.

"Helen I…I love you. I've always loved you, you're my soul mate."

What. The. Fuck? I ripped my hand away and ran out of the car. Owen has lost it. He must have, he would never pull that whole soul mate shit on to somebody! But he jumped right out of the car to and began to chase me.

I let out a shriek and ran in to the woods. He was going to kill me or rape me or something! I tried to run as fast as I could. It's very hard to run with D cup boobs and no sports bra. But I was running through trees, branches scratched my face. I had to get away from this maniac.

"Helen, just wait! Please I'm sorry!" I heard him cry, he was just behind me. I tried to run faster but I could feel his fingertips brushing and grabbing at my waist. He grapped me and pulled me to a stop.

"HELP! SOMEBODY!" I shrieked but he clamped his hand over my mouth. Holy shit I'm going to die! Holy shit I'm going to die. Great the last thing I said to Paul was screw you! I'm sorry Paul, you're like a brother to me!

"Don't scream. I know this is really sketch but I just…I'm an idiot ok." He slowly put me down and I ran and clung to a tree.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I screamed at him. He looked very dazed.

"You're so beautiful…"he murmured. I tightened my grip to the tree. "Sorry, focus, damn! Look, I'm sorry I'm such a creep. But…I love you. I've loved you since second grade for gods sake and now I just…I can't contain it. I'll be the best boyfriend you've ever had I swear. I'll never blow you off or or act like a jack ass or cheat or do anything I'll like that. I'll be your devoted slave if you ask, I'll do anything in the world for you!" He had a slightly crazed look in his eyes. He was desperately ranting, but I could barely hear him over my heart pounding. Owen …loves me?

Why is doing this? Why is he ruining our friendship? Damn Owen! He stopped and hung his head.

"Or…if you want me to…I'll leave you alone." He slowly was backing away from me. I guess he could see the distress in my eyes. What was I supposed to do? He just poured out his heart to me now he wants me to chose whether or not to stomp it to bits? This was so crazy! I can't fricken believe this. I closed my eyes and leaned against the tree.

"Maybe we should just be…" I opened my eyes and he was gone. "friends…"

**Very dark for me. Oh well, this plotline should be a nice addition to the vampire plotline and Norady romance. It was surprisingly easy to write as Helen, easier then I thought.**

**Please review! PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE?**


	22. The Nerd Strikes Back!

"Look Owen, can you just tell me what is wrong? You've been moping all day and frankly I've tried everything to cheer you up!" I know it was mean, but trust me; five hours of whiny, giant Owen can really grind your gears! Owen was flopped on my bed and I was settled in my R2D2 beanbag chair.

"Nothings wrong. I'm just bummed." He muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"Wanna watch Back to the Future? That always cheers you up!" I suggested hopefully. He shook his big head 'no'. "Well damn it I don't know what I'm supposed to do!" I snapped, he lifted his head up very confused.

"You're swearing now? When did this happen?" He asked and I felt my cheeks start to burn.

"Well, you're really irritating-driving me to use swears! See what depression does to those around you!" He propped up his head on his hands.

"Are you sure it doesn't have anything to do with a certain gargantuan teenage boy?" He asked with a smug smirk. I felt my cheeks grow redder, Owen had heard about Brady and me becoming official. Him and just about everybody else. Word travels fast in this town, epically when it's about one of 'Sam's boys' as the adults call them.

"Don't be stupid, I don't change because of boys. You sound like Mark." Oh, Mark still hadn't forgiven me and was now sending me lovely text messages calling me lovely things I don't want to repeat to anybody. Ever. Owen sighed.

"Yeah, that guy's crazy now. He won't talk to me anymore because I decided to work out a little." He said glumly sitting up. I snorted.

"A _little?_ Yeah and just a few steroids too right?" I joked he glared at me. A very striking sight and a first for me!

"Hey, I'm not on steroids ok?" He said his voice clearly trying not to yell.

"Ok, ok, calm down. I mean I'm just saying working out a little normally doesn't result in twenty pounds of muscle!" I said holding my hands up to show I meant no harm. He continued to glare at me and got up off the bed.

"Nora, I really don't want to deal with this right now!" He said running his fingers threw his hair

"Deal with what? Talking to your friend!" I had gotten up too. He was now a good foot taller than me but I didn't feel intimated…yet.

"No Nora, I just….I need to go." He said running through the door frame, nearly knocking it off its hinges. I tried to follow after him but he had disappeared. He had gotten really fast. I sighed and looked at the nearly broken door. What the hell was going on with him? He never got pissed.

"Honey? Is something wrong with Owen?" Mom called down. I groaned and decided to go upstairs. Q was swinging his legs, sitting on a stool and grinning at me.

"What's up Q?"

"Nothing!" He said then jumped off the stool and scampered away.

"God he's getting weird." Luke was sitting at the table and I glared at him. I don't like to play favorites but Q was defiantly the sweetest one of the bunch.

"Shut up Luke." He rolled his eyes.

"Why'd Owen run out of here so fast? He sick or something?" Luke asked as he scarffed down some pasta. I shrugged.

"I…think so. Something's up with him." I sat down next to him. Luke nodded.

"Yeah, normally he's a lot nicer. He didn't even say hi to us when he showed up." I rested my head in my hand.

"Maybe I should ask some of his friends or something." Like Mark…yeah that'd work out well. Max probably was on Mark's side. Tad was so obtuse I doubt he's noticed that Owen's gotten taller. Luke slurped down more pasta making me cringe. "Lovely Luke, just lovely." He grinned showing his red stained teeth making me shudder.

"Ask Brady, they hang out a bit right? They were at this party thing with Collin a couple nights ago."

"Whoa, whoa whoa. A. Owen is partying? I'm calling bull on that and B. how do you know this?" Since when was Luke apart of the grapevine? He shrugged.

"Collin's little sister Alex told me." I smirked.

"Oooooh! _Alex _told you huh?" I teased making him scowl.

"Oh shut up Nora, you have guy friends! Don't give me crap about having girlfriends…I mean friends that are girls! Alex is NOT my girlfriend!" I couldn't help it, I cracked up at his little out burst. He stormed away from me.

"Oh come on! Luuuuuke!" I called but I heard his door slam. I giggled a bit. He was such a teenage boy now! I wonder if Brady _will_ know what's up with him. I decided to call him, what's the harm right? I called him up.

"Hey Nora! What's up!" Brady answered on the second ring, sounding incredibly cheerful.

"Hey, so um, I was wondering…" Gosh this'd be awkward. I mean asking the guy I was going out with about my best guy friend. I hope he didn't take it the wrong way.

"Yeah…" He prompted. I took a deep breath.

"So you've been hanging out with Owen a bit right?" There was some sort of grunting on the other side and some shuffling.

"Uh, yeah. He's been hanging out with us a couple times." His voice was sounding strained. I twisted the end of my ponytail.

" Well um, something weird's been going on with him and he won't talk to me. I was wondering if you knew…anything." There was a long silence and I heard shuffling around and some other hushed noises. "Brady?"

"Still here!" He said a bit to forcefully cheerful. "Owen's not mentioned anything to me so I'm sorry but I can't help you there!"

"Ok, but have you noticed any-"

"Look Nora I have to go but I'll talk to you tomorrow and we'll hang out soon ok? Bye!" He hung up leaving a dead ringing in my ear.

Very…odd. He was way to jumpy. Owen's acting weird, Brady's acting weird. Something's up. Maybe I should talk to Helen, she normally is kinda insightful about this kinda stuff.

I sent her a text about an hour ago to see if she wanted to hang out with Owen and me but she hadn't responded yet. Another odd thing, she always texts back immediately.

_Hey Helen can you come over now? _ I prayed she'd respond. I mean, something so weird was happening and all at the same time. Why was it that in La Push nothing interesting happens when you want it too but once you're kind of content with things everything gets all changed up! My phone started to buzz and I picked it up.

"Hey, um, is Owen over?" It was Helen, her voice was very soft. I furrowed my brow.(A side note, I love that expression! It's so funny!)

"No….why? Is something wrong?" I asked. What the hell was up with all of this mystery today?

"He…I think I need to tell you in person. Can you come over?" I looked at the time, it was around 4 I guess it would be ok…

"Uh, sure…I guess it would be ok."

"Ok, good. Just come over as quick as you can!" She hung up. I got up, this was really starting to freak me out!

"Hey mom, I'm going tHelen's for awhile!" I called up to her. I heard her get out of the creaky bed.

"What happened to Owen? Is he ok?" She called down, hugging her bathrobe to her body. I shuddered, she probably didn't have anything else on ewwww! Ew! Ew! Ew!

"Uh, yeah he got kind of sick."

"Is he going to be ok?" I let out a groan.

"I don't know Mom! Probably!" I called back. "Can I have the car?" I didn't wait for her response and went to grab the car keys. I drove down to Helen's, which is actually in Brady's neighborhood.

Just thought you'd want to know.

I went to the door and let myself in. I had known Helen for so long that her family trusted me more than her sometimes!

"Hey! Heeeelen? You heeere?" I called out. She came quickly came down the stairs. Her hair wasn't done. It was giant and untamed, and she was still wearing her pajamas and she looked very frazzled. "Helen…what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I…Owen…I don't even know what happened but I'm really scared!" She sounded so weak; I didn't know what to do. I went up and hugged her. She was shaking, she was really freaked out! We went up to her room, which was similar to what a starlet's dressing room, stars with Helen's name on it everywhere, gold and red, clothing everywhere. You get the idea.

She plopped down on her canopy bed a drew her knees to her chest.

"He chased me into the woods, declaring his undying love to me." She said quickly. My jaw dropped.

"WHAT?"

"I don't know, I was so confused and I thought he was gonna…Nora I never want to see him again!" She buried her face in her knees.

"What, Owen why would he…that doesn't even make…no, he must have been on something. No way the normal Owen, that we know and love would ever do, I didn't even know he liked you!" I crawled on to bed with her and draped my arm around her.

"This si exactly what happened to Emily!" She nearly sobbed out. I froze.

"Emily…Ulley? Sam's wife?" Helen looked at me and nodded.

"Leah told me herself, Sam got all crazy in love with her then chased her out into the woods. He saved her from a bear so she married him but he like, tried to rape her!" Leah was really close to Emily, that must be true but…but Sam was so nice!

Ok, Owen was like that, so was Sam, Brady started to act weird too…

"Ok, something freaky is going down in the little Boy's Club they have. Do you think Brady would ever…" Helen just shook her head.

"I don't know, but we need to find out what's going on with Owen before…" I gave her another hug.

I was going to find out what the hell was going down. Now.

**Long wait huh? Well I'm working on the next chapter AS WE SPEAK! AND ANOTHER STORY! Collin OC! I know, I'm so creative right now! Please review! IT really motivates me! The day I get over 300 reviews, I will post my second story!**


	23. The Werewolf Strikes Back

I hung up the phone and looked at the rest of the guys.

"Nora's getting suspicious thanks to a certain retard named Owen." I shot a glare at him. He glared back.

"Shut up." He muttered under his breath. Collin and Seth both looked nervously between us. Owen was getting a lot less happy-go-lucky and a lot more like an _actual _werewolf.

"Look, its not like she thinks he's a werewolf, she just thinks he's being weird." Seth said trying to cool stuff down.

"She'd better not start getting snoopy. I swear to God Owen, if she figures it out because of you-I'll…" I was shaking just thinking about it. All the work I did to get where I was with Nora. We'd finally started to go out and if that got ruined because she found out I was some sort of freak….

"Dude calm down, you just got those shoes." Collin said grabbing my shoulders. I growled at him.

"What if she finds out? Do you have any idea how catastrophic that would be?" I yelled tugging at my hair.

"Well, she'll have to find out eventually; maybe it'd be better if you just told her." Seth suggested. I groaned in frustration.

"Oh yeah that'll be a fun first date. How are you, that's great, have I mentioned I'm a werewolf and you're my soulmate? So what movie do you want to see?" I sarcastically snapped. Seth shrugged.

"Well, sorry I mean I'm sure it'll be fun when she's screaming at you in terror because you accidentally phased into a giant wolf in front of her." Collin retorted, I felt my stomach twitch in fear. What if that did happen to her? "Then the lovely 'you lied to me! I never want to see you again!'" He made his voice high to imitate Nora's. I felt my stomach twitch again but this time it was in anger.

"It's not like I'm never going to tell her! It's just…maybe in like a few years or something!"

"Embry told me on our third date." We all turned out heads to see Daisy, cheerfully standing behind us. She had her signature daisy tucked behind her ear and her hands on her hips. We had been walking through the woods and I guess we wandered towards her house.

"Um…hi?" Owen said a bit confused. Daisy smiled and laughed.

"I live down there," she said pointing down the path we were on. "And I could hear this one," she jabbed her thump at me. "Screaming from a mile away. Came to offer my womanly advice." I rolled my eyes at that.

"Gee thanks but we've got this covered." I said my voice dripping with sarcasm. She raised an eyebrow.

"Clearly. So what's up with the whole coming out to Nora thing?" she asked with a giggle. Seth surpressed a snort, I shot him a look.

"I'll tell her when the time is right." I said which made Collin roll his eyes but Daisy nod her head thoughtfully. Collin turned to her and raised his eyebrows.

"Well I suppose that makes sense. I mean, Embry was ready on his third date; Quil probably won't be ready for at least fourteen years. Whatever works for you I guess." I gave her a rare, appreciative smile.

"So basically you hiked a mile to tell him he was right? Tough luck." Owen joked making Daisy laugh. How the hell did he calm down so quickly? Was this kid becoming bi-polar? "So what do you do when you're really good friends with somebody, then you fall in love with them, then you find out they are in fact your soulmate…" He paused and ran his finders through his Jew fro which had begun to grow back. Daisy looked very amused by the story; she probably thought it was cute. "…then you chase them into the woods declaring your undying love for them?"

Remember that look I mentioned? Totally gone! It was wiped off her face and replaced with shock and a little disturbed.

"Well…um, give her time I guess? Don't rush it? Um…Seth-girl trouble?" Owen sighed and began to walk away from the crowd. Seth on the other hand had a big grin on his stupid face.

"Nope, gotta date actually, she asked me to the winter formal in a few weeks."

"Isn't that the guy's job?" Collin laughed. Seth shrugged and Daisy smiled.

"She knows what she wants so is she your…" She asked prompting him with hand motions, Seth shook his head.

"Nah, we're good friends though." He checked his watch. "I probably should get going I need to go meet her." He too dispersed from the group, followed by Collin who was his ride. I sighed and looked at Daisy. She smiled back.

"Let's talk Brady!" I groaned internally, maybe I could catch up to Owen if I ran really fast… "How's Nora?"

"Suspicious." I grumbled, she had linked our arms together, sending a clear message-I'm not getting away.

"Well, she's a smart girl-"

"Genius really." I corrected. I hated to admit it sometimes but Nora really was the smartest person I knew. Daisy beamed.

"It's been what, a month since you imprinted? She's probably expecting an invite to that dance too." Daisy had been homeschooled for most of her life so she didn't really understand what Seth had been talking about/

"That dance is in Forks. We have ours in the end of December; they have it in the beginning." Daisy blushed.

"Still though…"

"Yeah, yeah. No shit I'm asking her. We're going out." I wanted to add 'you know' at the end but I felt it was a bit to redundant. After all, _everybody_ knows.

"So when's your first date? When are you planning on kissing her? She doesn't seem like the first date kinda girl but maybe if you're really smooth about it-"Whoa, this was getting waaaay to uncomfortable. I quickly slipped my arm out from hers.

"Look I need to be going…" She nodded.

"Just don't fuck it up!" She called as I ducked out of the woods.

Xxxx

"So, no signs of life from the Yazzies huh?" Nora was grilling me-again- about Owen. It was the second time we'd hung out this week but I refused to call it a date because I hadn't taken her out yet. We were sitting on the couch in my basement, which was roughly the size of her house I think…

I groaned. "Nora, if anything was up I'd tell you ok? Can we talk about something else for once?" She shrunk away.

"Sorry, he's just…my best friend and he's….he's different now." She said softly. I felt my stomach twist in agony. I hated seeing her upset.

"Well, he has grown a lot." I joked making her punch my shoulder, or lightly swat I can't tell the difference really.

"You _know_ what I mean Brady! He's not friendly, he's not funny, he's not…he's not a dork anymore!" My stomach twisted up even more. I was so kicking Owen's ass after this.

"Well, sorry Norie. I don't know what's wrong with him." A lie. You really shouldn't lie to your imprint, I'm pretty sure my stomach was so twisted it had begun to rip apart. She eyed my suspiciously.

"Well, it all started after he started hanging out with your little group…" Damn it, why is she so smart! I forced myself to remain calm and just shrug.

"He got tired of being the only shrimpy guy in the group I guess." She uncrossed her legs and turned to face me more directly. Here we go, the interrogation has begun.

"Well, what do you guys even do?" She crossed her arms. I rolled my eyes.

"Guy stuff Nora. What do _you_ do with _your friends_?" I asked hoping to turn the conversation around. No such luck with Nora of course.

"Don't change the subject. Please don't tell me you go cliff diving in December." I shook my head. She sighed in relief and my stomach unclenched itself some.

"Owen doesn't cliff dive." I told her.

"Well thank god!" She said leaning back on to the couch, I casually swung my arm around her.

"You worry too much. Owen's just in a funk or something. He'll get over it." She didn't say anything which quite honestly, made me even more nervous than before. "Look, why don't we go out. I'll take you to eat- anywhere you want."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, thanks for reminding me, I totally thought you'd go where _you_ wanted." I grinned at her.

"Give, give, give its all I do." She laughed and my stomach untwisted instantaneously. I grabbed her hand and quickly steered her away from going anywhere near my parents. I so did NOT want to have to deal with that. They liked Nora more than my past girlfriends (which isn't saying much) but she still wasn't…evaluated I guess. My parents are NOT the 'welcome to our home have some cookies' type _at all._

"So where are we going to go?" I asked her as we got into my car. She shrugged.

"I dunno." She muttered. I groaned.

"Just pick somewhere! Where do you like to eat?"

"Well, I mean, I know you're not a vegetarian…"That surprised me! I guess Nora never did eat meat but…

"You are?" I asked my eyebrows rising. She rolled her eyes.

"Clearly, and like I said I know you're not so I'm not going to take you to some vegan café!" She cried. I shook my head. Did I hate vegan food? Well I'd never had it before, but it did NOT seem appealing at all.

"Vegan café it is! Where is it?" I asked backing out of the driveway.

"No! We don't have to! I mean, I can order a salad at a Chili's or something!" She insisted but I shook my head again.

"We are going where _you_ want to go! Now isn't it called Herbs or something?" I racked my brain for anything that looked close to a vegan restaurant. Nora just shook her head.

"We're not going there! Where do you want to go?" She asked desperately. I let out a laugh.

"I want to go where you want to go!" She let out a huff.

"Fine! Be that way!" I started to laugh again. God she was crazy!

**Sorry this is a bit shorter than average! I'll update soon my friends don't worry! Don't forget to leave a review or two!**


End file.
